Del dolor ¿Al amor?
by Dangirl95
Summary: ¿Puedes llevar una vida sin riesgos? ¿Sin enamorarte ?¿ Hacer lo que se te sea más cómodo y llamarlo "vida"? La historia gira en torno a uno de los personajes secundarios de "Koi Suru Boukun" (IsogaixHiroto) como una noche tranquila termina siendo una de sus peores pesadillas. La intromisión de cierta persona lo ayudara a sobrellevar esta situación.
1. Del dolor¿Al amor? (Parte 1)

**Parte 1**

"**Abandonar es algo que solo debe hacerse al tocar fondo, es algo que yo mismo hice en el pasado, me alejé de todo lo que me recordaba al dolor, me fui lejos y ahora estoy bastante conforme con mi vida rutinaria, sin complicaciones o preocupaciones, no es como si haya renunciado al amor…solo que este nunca ha aparecido delante de mi, si yo lo buscase…solo terminaría como la ultima vez. Ya no quiero eso, se acabó…"**

La pequeña mesa se llenaba de un montón de bollos blancos de papel, escritos en ellos absurdas ideas sobre la decoración del 14 de febrero para el bar donde este hombre de unos 25 años de edad trabaja, ciertamente era un mar de tontas palabras sin sentido y de las cuales no había ningún tipo de emoción ¿No se supone que es una fecha por la cual uno debe llenarse de emoción? A el no le pasaba esto, claro que no y le era incomprensible el porque debía hacer esto él…porque justamente a él le debió tocar al tarea, era tonto cuestionarse eso, era con el cargo más superior en la empresa pero bueno ahí se encontraba el joven de mechas anaranjadas que solo arrugaba otro pedazo de papel y lo tiraba al suelo sin importarle menos donde acababa-**Cada año es la misma historia…** **-**suspiró desganadamente, solo le quedaba exprimir todo lo que le quedaba en su cabeza y quizás así lograría obtener algo para esta noche , tanta prisa en acabar esto , faltaba unas cuantas semanas y era solamente presentar un simple bosquejo, una lista de ideas o lo que sea que reflejara el amor por la fecha aunque a los clientes eso no le era de tanta importancia, solamente querían un lugar confortante con sus parejas,"acompañantes" ,amigos… etc.

Era solamente para animar un poco el bar, pues sería deprimente no ver corazones o rositas o chocolate en un día dedicado a las declaraciones inesperadas y otras ansiadas, pero…ya estaba dudando si necesariamente debía hacerle llevar camisas blancas con un corazón en el lado izquierdo de la prenda a los meseros…bueno trabajo es trabajo, además eran ideas que sus propios empleados ofrecieron y no era como si le desagradase la idea…toda la culpa recaía en la fecha lo que provocaba esta conducta tan fuera de lo normal.

Obviamente el disgusto por el día de "San Valentine" sería callado y sin dejarse notar por sus compañeros o clientes, después de todo una cara larga solo atrae frustración y tristeza, por eso a todos le dedicaba una sonrisa de película, bien disimulada y creíble que incluso hasta su mejor amigo le engañaba, cruel pero ya le bastaba oír los problemas de la clientela que no había espacio para pensar en los suyos, o simplemente no existían.

-**Ah… ¡Listo! ya es todo por hoy…** -levantándose dejó caer la mitad de los papeles que se habían quedado atrapados entre sus piernas, y solo haciendo unos cuantos pasos por la habitación llegó pesadamente a la cama y se desplomó sobre esta , siendo apenas las diez am. ya se le antojaba la necesidad de atarse a la cama y no levantarse más por el resto del día, quien dice que un trabajo nocturno no cansa el cuerpo, era lo más estresante y aunque no dijese nada sobre el agotamiento ocasionado por las horas extras este no se acostumbrada todavía a la rutina de servir a hombres por mas de 5 horas.

Bueno a veces valía la pena, podía encontrarse con su amigo al que apodaba Ángel-Kun quien por obvias razones ya no aparecía con tanta frecuencia, también podía deleitar su vista con rostros jóvenes y parecían ser un buen partido, para una noche obviamente, pero este ya cubriéndose con las sabanas de su cama quedó pensando en cuando fue la última vez que este salió a "jugar" si entienden ¿verdad? Lo que hace referencia a pasar la noche, haciendo más que simples caricias con su "compañero" ¿Captan?

Bien sin tanto explicar el de cabellos cortos solo se acomodó de costado y recostó su mejilla sobre la almohada haciendo un poco de memoria, buscando en su sombría e indecente mente recuerdos de su ultimo pedazo de diversión y extrañamente ya había pasado un buen tiempo, tampoco es como si eso fuese su culpa, últimamente costaba encontrar el candidato perfecto para sus maliciosas intenciones y que este estuviera dispuesto a todo y sobretodo que le entrara en su cabeza que solo era por diversión de una noche , lamentablemente se metía con tipos que se hacían la idea equivocada y de pronto decían "estar saliendo" y ante esto Hiroto solo podía dejar escapar una irremediable y honesta sonrisa de broma ante el malentendido de aquellos hombres que por suerte no los volvía a ver después de convencerles y hacerlos desaparecer.

Ahora estaba recordando la principal razón de porque dejó esas noches alocadas por un tiempo, de todas formas ya debía dormirse de una buena vez y recuperar las energías para esta noche

* * *

"_Lo siento pero no soy un marica."_

"_¿Cómo creen que pueda salir con ese raro?"_

"_Oh miren, aquí viene Hiroto ¡Mejor cuiden sus pollas!"_

Hombre idiota…insensible…realmente resultó ser un estúpido, y de un hombre así debió enamorarse por primera vez, ¿Por qué no de un simple compañero de clase? Hubiera resultado ser solo una simple atracción y se hubiera acabado en la preparatoria pero no…resultó que su primer y ultimo amor sería un compañero de su trabajo de medio tiempo, un gran…gran idiota…y por su causa de este dejó todo, familia, estudio, amigos…quiso y logró olvidar por un buen tiempo aquello que le resultaba tan amargo y detestable, solo volvió a mencionar a ese hombre en una vaga conversación con aquel que llamaba "Ángel-Kun". Ese si que era un hombre bueno, cariñoso y cuando se lo proponía te escuchaba pero no hay que olvidar mencionar que es algo extremista con su amor hacia un hetero frustrado sexualmente, solo podía reconocer que por tanta insistencia habían llegado a algo. Bueno eso fue lo último que se enteró de dicho peliazul.

Y ahora en sus sueños solo podía ver aquel sujeto de oscuros cabellos por el cual sintió algo, exageradamente solo… fue enamoramiento, es verdad que fue doloroso el hecho de ser tratado como un saco de basura todos los días, pero eso le sirvió para una lección personal, el amor existía, lo veía esparcido por todos lados y hacía feliz a los que eran victimas de su poder solo que… no era para él, no podía ir de la mano tranquilamente con alguien sin que el presentimiento de ese bobo sentimiento se burlara de él y lo haga caer más profundo, de nuevo volvía a su pasado aberrante e inservible**-No…puedo ni tener un sueño agradable…- **dijo sentándose en la cama aun con las sabanas celeste cielo entre sus piernas y sin importarle la horrible desprolijidad de sus cabellos fijó la atención a su teléfono móvil , y por supuesto solo podían tratarse de los nuevos meseros preguntando por sus turnos**\- Hay chicos…¡Denme un respiro!- **llevó ambas manos con teléfono y todo a su rostro cuyos dedos solo masajeaban mil veces la frente, odiaba este comportamiento suyo y todo por un evento creado solamente para que las empresas de dulces se llenen los bolsillos con las ganancias que producen sus caros chocolates, por favor…es solo aguantar una noche de …¿Puro amor? Sin nadie que lo mire se echó a reír como borracho en pena y volvió a caer sobre la cama, todo bien con los clientes cursis y amorosos…con aquellos que aun creían en este sentimiento, solo seguiría la corriente como siempre.

Movió su pesado y atrayente cuerpo de la cama para hacer todos los preparativos, un baño de veinte minutos lo dejaría listo y renovado, al movilizarse por el mismo cuarto llegó al cuarto de baño donde rápidamente se despojó de sus ropas y se sentó sobre el taburete para asearse ya que como buen japonés , debía limpiarse antes de entrar a la bañera y poder disfrutar debidamente del baño, mirándose al espejo situado enfrente de el notó el pasar de los años, ciertamente aun era joven y con muchas expectativas pero… ¿Qué sería de él cuando ya fuese viejo y con arrugas ? De solo pensarlo su cuerpo se estremeció de la ansiedad y para no amargarse más soltó la esponja que había pasado por su cuerpo desnudo, cerró la regadera y se sumergió en la pequeña y onda bañera llena de agua caliente y sales que dejaban un rico aroma en el aire, si que era relajante… y como consecuencia negativa solo hizo que pensara más en aquel muchacho, en ese entonces era dos años mayor que él, que habrá sido de él… ¿Habrá cambiado de trabajo? Seguro que si, pues servir en una gasolinera no es algo de lujo y tampoco era para siempre, debió seguir con sus estudios, conseguido una novia…casarse, siguió normalmente su vida. Jamás fue tomado en serio al parecer.

Saliendo con cuidado de la bañera envolvió su pequeña cadera con una toalla blanca con su nombre bordado, y sin más se encaminó nuevamente a su cuarto en donde su teléfono no paraba de sonar la típica melodía que vienen en cualquier móvil solo para que las personas no se estén molestando en descargar molestos tonos, lo agarró y presionando el botón de atender silenció al aparato y espero pacientemente a que respondiera la persona del otro lado de la comunicación pero…no contestaba nadie- **Otra vez eh…sigue molestando, me encanta recibir tanta atención de idiotas como tu…**\- molesto colgó al gracioso que no paraba de llamarlo desde hace unas semanas y para cabrearlo más no podía acusar a un numero privado, seriamente estaba pensando en comprarse otro teléfono, de todos modos el que tenía ya estaba bastante viejo y le costaba horrores escribir los mensajes ( razón principal por el cual no contesta a los mensajes de sus empleados) y con la idea de un nuevo teléfono este terminó de cambiarse para ir al trabajo, fijándose en la hora aun estaba a tiempo, solo le quedaba caminar unas cuantas calles y llegaría al bar , que suerte que consiguió este departamento a buen precio y a una distancia razonable para llegara tiempo al trabajo.

Bien, camisa abotonada y planchada solo dejando unos botones del cuello sin prender, cabellos ordenados y cada mecha en su lugar o al menos lo que el corte le permitía, un chaleco negro haciendo juego con la camisa roja, ya todo estaba listo, juntó las llaves del apartamento y asegurando la puerta del mismo partió a su trabajo.

Era una noche tan hermosa, tranquila y por supuesto muy fría, no podía esperarse más del cruel y helado invierno que azotaba en la ciudad de Nagoya, pero esta al parecer no molestaba para nada a sus habitantes y menos este hombre de mechas naranjas , teniendo una chaqueta a mano del mismo color que el de su chaleco de algodón se lo puso con rapidez para no congelarse por el viento helado que sopló de la nada contra su rostro, en vez de refugiar su rostro de los duros golpes del viento este levantó la mirada e inhaló profundamente ese aire frió, sensación mágica de que alguien le estuviera mandando ese regalo para tranquilizar sus absurdas preocupaciones y si que ayudaba , casi al tiempo en que el viento su detuvo otra vez sonó el teléfono y esta vez se trataba de su asistente de confianza diciéndole sobre el alboroto de clientes que esperaban en el bar y que su presencia era requerida urgentemente.

Solamente confirmó que estaría lo más rápido que pudiese ir y dejando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo siguió su caminar ahora un poco más acelerado.

Toda a esa hora era un alboroto, gente saliendo de sus trabajos, autos estacionados que empezaban a moverse y adolescentes disfrutando de sus preciados momentos de libertad, la calle por la cual iba este hombre pronto se llenó de un comunidad de personas de gran variedad en cuanto a su estatura, edad y sexo, nadie estaba metiéndose en los asuntos de los demás….o eso parecía ¿Quién podría negar eso? El joven de cabellos anaranjados solo caminaba por el camino de siempre, calmado concentrado en sus asuntos y sin voltear atrás, pero quizás…debió hacerlo y prevenir lo que iba a ocurrir.

* * *

Realmente le sorprendió este hecho, encontrar al doble de la clientela habitual en frente de la puerta del bar la cual aun estaba cerrada, su pobre y nuevo asistente trataba de calmar al mar de hombres que ya exigían entrar y si no se le ocurría hacer algo lo levantarían como una muñeca y derribarían la puerta como salvajes, que pensamiento loco de aquel asistente que llamaban solamente "Kai" que al igual que el principal Hiroto no daba a conocer su apellido entre los empleados, solo por cuestiones de seguridad y mantener la clara separación entre el trabajo y la vida personal.

Ya pensaba darse por muerto entre semejante multitud de hombres mas altos y fuertes que él pero su luz salvadora apareció de pronto y anunció su llegada triunfal- **Cálmense chicos, ¡Oh! ¡Son tantos esta noche! Bienvenidos al "Gay Bar Adamsite", espero que disfruten de las comodidades que ofrecemos aquí. Pasen por favor…ah ¡Kai! Cambia esa cara de fantasma y ayuda a los invitados a ubicarse ¿Podrías?- **las palabras salientes de esa pequeña y simpática boquita de ángel y su bella sonrisa tan natural que acompañaba a su monologo no solo dejó atónito al bajito y joven de Kai, también a los espectadores que estaban deslumbrados por aquella presencia que parecía brillar siempre que este movía sus rosados y húmedos labios que simplemente seducían a cualquiera que los mirara, claro que aquellos que venían con sus acompañantes o parejas recibían de estos como castigo una mirada que mataba aquellas sonrisas patéticas y que balbuceaban cualquier cosa menos palabras, estos sintiendo el mal a cuestas bajaban la cabeza tratando de no ver a la belleza "inocente" que los recibía en la entrada del bar.

Kai como buen ayudante, les indicó a los meseros donde debían sentarse cada quien, pues la mayoría eran clientes regulares y siempre tenían una preferencia en donde sentarse, y más aquellos que deseaban un poco más de privacidad para sus…amorosas conversaciones, no se dejen a la imaginación, era sobre todo un lugar decente solamente dedicado a aquellas personas que no podían entrar a un simple bar por los prejuicios de los demás clientes e incluso del mismo personal, por eso existían estos bares gays donde todos podían estar a gustos e incluso disfrutar unos cuantos tragos con amigos y seres queridos, para los que eran pareja existía la regla de "no tocar", simple norma que no había porque aclararla , también se exigía respeto a los meseros y a los que atienden detrás de la barra, como se decía antes solo era otro bar donde podían pasar el rato aquellos que necesitaban liberar tensiones o simplemente matar el tiempo conversando con otros. Un buen lugar para hacer amigos.

Todo iba en orden, cada cliente se veía satisfecho no solamente por las bebidas sino por que el ambiente era muy agradable y Hiroto podía apreciar eso detrás de la barra, claro que desearía hacer más pero debía dejar que los novatos aprendieran por su cuenta el como servir correctamente, que mano usar para sostener la bandeja con las ordenes y cual la que colocaba el pedido en la mesa, la actitud de un mesero para el cliente siempre debe ser liderado por una sonrisa, no importa de quien se traté o si has tenido el día más amargo de todos, solo debías pararte derecho saludar cordialmente y dejar el resto al cliente ¿Parece fácil no? Pues lo crea o no esto es una tarea que lleva dedicación y sobretodo practica, hay que admitir que es algo conflictivo el ir por ahí mostrando todo el tiempo la misma expresión todo el tiempo, sería más fácil llevar en la cara el mismo maquillaje que el de un payaso, de esa forma siempre, siempre, siempre tendrías una sonrisa que dar pero…eso solo daría motivo de burlas a los meseros. Ya que, si el pudo hacerlo cuando era simplemente un subordinado estos jóvenes llenos de energía y sueños podrían hacerlo en poco tiempo.

**-Hiroto Sama hoy debimos contar con todo el personal ¿A que se debe tanta gente?-** el pelinegro de estatura media (claro comparado al lado de Hiroto) se quedó al lado del superior y admiraba junto con el la panorámica del buen trabajo hecho por todo el personal**\- No tengo idea he…pero eso es bueno ¿no? Además nuestro Barman se cansaba de cumplir con pedidos tan simples ¿Verdad Kaoru? **\- decía esto mientras señalaba al hombre de cabellos recogidos que solamente prestaba atención a las botellas y a los movimientos de sus manos para llevar a cabo las bebidas pedidas, las cuales eran de gran variedades, aunque este hombre de unos 30 tantos no era muy hablador, de él solo podía apreciarse su larga cabellera castaña siempre controlada con una tira de goma negra. Contratarlo fue la mejor opción aunque Hiroto deseaba que este fuese más extrovertido pero de una forma lo prefería así callado y buen trabajador.

**-Kai por que sigues aquí huh?-**ahora este recostó levemente su pera en el hombro ajeno del muchacho quien de costumbre no reaccionaba ante esas miradas tan serias pero seductoras por parte de su jefe, sus mejillas se le pintaron de dos grandes manchas rojas y volteó la mirada al del hombre mayor, este chico parecía un adolescente pero engañaba perfectamente los ojos humanos pues era un perfecto joven de veinte años pero con cara de quince, sumamente inteligente y creativo pero demasiado tímido**\- Bu...bu…bueno Jefe es…q...que no tengo nada…que…que hacer he he, quise acompañarle..¡Si eso!- **verlo así era tan divertido,sabía que este niñito adulto tenía un novio por ahí pero de todas formas a Hiroto le encantaba gastarle ese tipos de bromas ya que daba esa sensación de molestarlo ¿Muy difícil de comprender? Solamente se aprovechaba de su adorable conducta y hacía estas escenas apropósito**-Que encanto Kai chan si fueras mas grande y soltero ya te habría agarrado para mi solito he he**\- el muchacho de cabellos negros era de esos que no distinguían la maldad de las personas, principal razón por la que su novio no quería que trabajase aquí, pero necesitaba aportar un poco de dinero para el apartamento donde vivían y sin mencionar la universidad….aunque había ciertos momentos que dudaba si Hiroto sama era una persona tan linda y amable como siempre se lo demuestra, ciertamente esto era demasiado, podía deducir que su pésimo y vergonzoso rojo se pasaba hasta sus orejas, con brusquedad levó sus ojos azules hacía la puerta para no ser descubierto por su jefe , de repente esta se abrió silenciosamente para dar pasó a otro cliente que honestamente nunca antes lo había visto y con mayor razón tenía que ser bien recibido, así que disculpándose con Hiroto lo alejó educadamente y saliendo de la barra fue directo a recibir al hombre que al parecer seguía teniendo frío pues no se había quitado la chaqueta ¿Cuantos grados ya estaba este lugar? Si sabían mas la calefacción sería perjudicable para la salud de sus clientes.

**-¡Bienvenido! ¿Me permite buscarle un lugar?- **sin falta este demostró su mejor sonrisa pero el hombre sin mirarlo solamente señalo una mesa bien en el fondo.

**-Esa esta bien…gracias- **solamente bajó la cabeza haciendo lucir el gesto como una reverencia y fue al lugar donde le señaló al desconcertado Kai que volvió a la barra pero esta vez se quedó sentado en unas de las largas sillas que permitían estar al mismo nivel que la barra llena de bebidas, quedó mirando como este cliente era atendido con facilidad por uno de los meseros, sabía que ese no era su función pero el llegar al nivel profesional de ser agradado por los clientes era tan anhelado para él que simplemente le frustraba que tuvieran esa actitud de salto contra él, suspirando bajó la cabeza junto con su animo y ante esa conducta depresiva un pícaro joven se sentó sobra la mesa de la barra, justo detrás de Kai y llevando todo su peso hacia delante envolvió el pequeño cuello del menor entre sus brazos.

**-¡AH! Pe... pero que… ¿¡Hiroto sama que hace!?-**retiraba lo dicho… ¡Esto si que era demasiado!..su…espacio personal, todo su espacio personal era invadido de un forma tan vergonzosa y ese hombre no le importaba para nada que todos ahora le silbaban y gritaran cosas que no iban al caso. Era su jefe…pero… ¡Porque no le respetaba! Un mar exagerado de lágrimas salía de sus ojitos azules cerrados por la pena.

**-¡Caras largas en mi presencia están prohibidas! Vamos que pesaran nuestros lindos clientes si te ven con esa expresión tan fea ¡Saca a relucir tu juventud!- **abrazaba con mas fuerza al pequeño mientas dejaba ver una infantil expresión de alegría, si bien fingía a veces su alegría, con este chico era imposible, mágicamente sacaba a la luz el niño travieso que estaba muy bien guardado en su alma, lo extrañaba tanto que a veces lo sacaba solo con su ayudante, lo que no sabía es que esa actitud tan nacida de si mismo llamaba más la atención de sus clientes, demasiado.

Finalmente el niño morado por ser asfixiado en un periodo de 20 segundos se dejó vencer por aquel hombre que tenía una forma rara de demostrar su cariño específicamente a él.

La misma noche bueno con la diferencia que se trataba de otro día en la ciudad de Nagoya solo que al ser apenas las cinco de la madrugada no se notaba el comienzo de ese nuevo y seguro día aburrido , iba ser lo mismo, ir su casa, quitarse la ropa y dormir hasta que llegaba el momento de prepararse para el trabajo, claro que había breves momentos para una comida pre-cocinada y luego controlar el interminable papeleo de la administración, por suerte contaba con Kai que le brindaba su ayuda incondicional.

Hablando de ese chico Hiroto lo esperaba ya desde hace un rato en la puerta, sabía que esas cosas del inventario llevaban tiempo pero... ¡Hombre ya quería largarse a la cama! Afortunadamente el pelinegro notó su presencia al cerrar con llave la oficina del jefe la cual parecía como nueva pues Hiroto apenas la usaba, prefería estar detrás de la barra y a la vez controlaba la caja registradora del bar.

**-Al fin llegas…ya vamos que quiero dormir y a ti seguro te esta esperando tu novio ¿No es así?-** eso ultimo se lo susurro en su oído usando una especie de tonada provocativa y que fue descubierta sin dificultad por el pelinegro

**-A... ¡¿Ah?!No…no ¡Como cree que…!-**callo abruptamente y de nuevo escondió su cara súper roja**\- Cuando llego … él esta profundamente dormido…casi no lo veo…-**apenas pudo esconder esa mirada de pura tristeza de su pálido rostro, le encantaba este trabajo pero se había reducido drásticamente los momentos a solas que podía pasar junto a su pareja la cual no se quejaba, entendía completamente que al tratarse de un trabajo y además el estar en diferentes universidades iba a complicarse el hecho de verse más seguido pero no por eso iba a renunciar a estar cerca de la persona que lo amaba. Una actitud muy determinada la de ese chico que le robó el corazón…y ahora extrañaba locamente.

Sin decir nada Hiroto pudo ver los puros sentimientos de su ayudante y sin duda lo conmovió, este acercándose al muchacho lo atrajo hacia el volvió a empezar con la rutina de asfixiamiento bueno…mejor dicho "abrazos "que el muchacho aun no se acostumbraba de todo a esos ataques repentinos que le brotaban a su jefe de vez en cuando y de forma tan sorpresiva.

**-… ¡¿Y…Y AHORA?!- **

**-Cállate niño lindo que me robas el corazón todo el tiempo...ah…te diré algo… mañana te tomas la noche-**

**-¿En serio?... ****Do... ¡Domo arigatou!- **esta vez correspondió cariñosamente el abrazo de Hiroto, se arrepintió de las cosas negativas que llegó a creer sobre su grandioso jefe y sin más que decirse este cruzó la puerta del bar muy animado y totalmente agradecido, sin duda daría mas de lo suyo en su próximo turno, dándose media vuelta mientras cruzaba la calle despoblada alzó la mano despidiéndose del que apenas volteó a despedirse con el gesto de una sola mano pues la otra luchaba con la cerradura de la puerta que se rehusaba a aceptar a la bendita llave de color plata, solo movió un poco la cabeza para divisar a lo lejos al muchacho que iba saltando descontroladamente de la alegría, quizás dio en el clavo y esa mañana no tenía clases , lo que significaba más tiempo libre para el pelinegro y su novio anónimo pero ese tema ya no le concernía , mejor se dedicaba al querido y bonito San Valentine que lo esperaba ansiadamente en su casa, junto con miles bolitas de papel y un lápiz cuya mina se estaba acabando de forma tan rápida que debería comprar más en la mañana.

Este tema de la ambientación ya le quitaba hasta el sueño pues al cerrar sus ojos solo veía molestos corazoncitos a su alrededor, gente vestida de grandes barras de chocolate y lo peor de todo es que su preciado amigo también aparecía en esos sueños, vestido de una forma tan ridícula pero que ciertamente no le quedaba mal, aparecía como el angelito que era, con sus pequeñas alitas blancas en la espalda y un gran corazón sobres sus cositas , como si fuera una especie de censura , ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza o ese sueño tenía un doble significado del cual no quería enterarse.

Por lo pronto debía tratar de cerrar la maldita puerta que le estaba dando bastante lucha , giraba la muñeca de un lado a otro pero seguía trabándose la llave, cansado de la misma historia llamaría a un cerrajero o lo que sea y le haría cambiar esta antigüedad de cerradura, es verdad…creo que el tiempo le marcó a esta cosa, ya se veía por fuera como la oxidación iba arruinando al metal, pero eso mañana …mañana, no este día de madrugada, sino MAÑANA, cuando todo el personal se toma un merecido descanso.

**-¡Al fin! Ha ha ha… No puedes contra mi pedazo de metal...- ** sonríe victoriosamente mientras guardaba la llave en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pegaba media vuelta para tomar el camino de regreso al apartamento, aun el cielo era oscuro y soplaba la deliciosa brisa de la madrugada, helada pero rejuvenecedora, no podía quejarse para nada, por lo bajo murmuro un gracias al vacío, sin saber para quien solo sentía las ganas de agradecer por tan agradable regalo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados este dejó envolverse un rato por la brisa, cuando ya tuvo suficiente dio un paso hacía la dirección correcta pero antes de seguir con su caminata repentinamente este fue impulsado contra la pared que aun pertenecía al bar, quiso actuar rápido y levantarse para correr, porque su cuerpo presentía peligro, todo su ser le decía que huyera pero aquel empujón había hecho que golpeara su cara con tal fuerza que ahora este se hallaba sumergido en un molesto e inoportuno mareo , apenas localizaba donde estaba la vía pública …y donde empezaba la calle para los autos los cuales para su mala suerte no transitaban a esas horas de la madrugaba, su cuerpo recostado contra la pared cobró fuerza suficiente para volverse recto y tratar de escapar pero otra vez esa increíble fuerza presionaba dolorosamente contra su espalda, había sido arrinconado de boca contra la fría pared y sus brazos fueron llevados en su contra por detrás de la espalda, la mano ajena que los torcía con total brusquedad no tenía intención de soltarlo, solo sujetaba sus muñecas impetuosamente ,era increíble como solo una mano bastaba para dejarlo así, tan débil y acorralado por completo, por supuesto trató obstinadamente de liberarse pero esa fuerza desconocida lo volvía a golpear más y más fuerte contra el duro sólido que rasguñaba la piel de su cara.

Quebrando su orgullo empezó a gritar para que alguien lo escuchase y pudiera sacarlo de esta situación pero una segunda mano se deslizó por su rostro y cubrió forzosamente su boca , era una mano grande….con dedos largos que se incrustaban en sus mejillas dejando la marca de sus uñas sin ningún problema.

Ahora…solo podía oír el jadeo de un animal justo al lado de su oído, sentir el aliento de aquella bestia que era grotescamente seco y caluroso, era una sensación desagradable, pero más asco fue lo que sentía rozar contra su parte trasera…

Se trataba claramente de un hombre, alguien más alto…más fuerte y superior que él y lo tenía atrapado, que hacer ahora…esto no podía estar pasándole, simplemente era una pesadilla de la que tenía que despertar como sea, pero eso era una dulce mentira pues el sueño comenzó a susurrar en su oído.

**-Al fin… puedo tenerte, será mejor que no hagas ruido, eres demasiado valioso para usar esto… - **sin más la mano que estrujaba sus muñecas fueron liberadas, oportunidad perfecta para escapar pero…el miedo lo paralizó cuando vio posarse contra la pared una mano que sostenía un pedazo de metal delgado y filoso… ¿De donde pudo sacar un cuchillo de cocina? ¿Lo llevaba consigo? Era algo obvio en realidad la finalidad del cuchillo, el tamaño era el ideal para ser guardado debajo de su manga o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo y nadie se daría cuenta, el filo indiscutiblemente era de lo más liso y afilado, perfecto para rebanar y cortar carne, el brillo de ese instrumento cortante atormentó su vista que simplemente toda voluntad de escapar fue desvanecida, como lo hacía el humo saliente de la mecha de una vela al soplarla.

Quedó mirando tanto tiempo aquel cuchillo agrisado que no se percató cuando este era arrastrado del brazo hasta el callejón donde se encontraba la parte trasera del bar, ese lugar era utilizado para arrojar la basura pero nunca creyó ese ser que serviría para algo peor que el desecho de botellas y comidas en mal estado.

Su cuerpo fue arrojado al montón de bolsas de residuos color negro, cayó boca abajo tragándose a montones el mal olor nauseabundo de esos desechos, quiso poder voltearse o siquiera alejarse de ese lugar podrido pero una mano sobre su nuca impuso fuerza sobre esta logrando estampar su cara contra la bolsa que comenzaba a desgarrarse por la presión que hacían sobre el plástico, si antes odiaba los males olores ahora se alejaría para siempre de la bolsas de basura, intentó remover su nariz de tal lugar pero la mano sobre su nuca seguía reteniéndolo, y para solo empeorar las cosas su espalda era aplastada por el zapato numero 40 del tipo.

Era tan aberrante esto ¡Porque él!… ¿Porque tenía que estar pasándole esto? Si…es una pregunta muy típica cuando algo malo te ocurre, cuando todo va de mal en peor y siempre reinaba la estupidez de esperar a que alguien nos conteste tal cuestión pero al final nadie lo hacia, solo contestaba el cruel silencio dándonos a entender que es así y solo así.

**-No pienses en moverte porque sino bañare de rojo tu lisa y linda piel ¿Esta bien?**

**-Por…Porque… ¿Qué quieres de mi?...No tengo nada que darte…**

**-En eso te equivocas…Hiroto…- **estaba soñando… ¿Verdad?... como rayos este desconocido sabía su nombre, eso significaba que lo conocía, preguntó estúpidamente quien era, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo la presión del pie de su atacante contra su espalda.

El hombre con capucha para tener asegurado la inmovilidad del pelianaranjado dejó presionado el lomo sin filo del cuchillo contra su cuello, no era la parte peligrosa de aquel arma pero no importaba para nada, seguía estando ahí con la posibilidad de que el maleante la diera vuelta y clavara su brillante metal dentro de su cuello.

¿Acaso iba arriesgar su vida de una forma tan estúpida? …era patético pero…solo podía quedarse quieto, aguantarse el terrible olor a alcohol mezclado con la putrefacta basura que causaba revolverle el estomago, ya que lo único que este hombre quería era su trasero…eso no se discutía con semejante bulto chocando contra la prenda de su pantalón, a estas alturas daba por perdido todo…solo esperaba que una vez que este obtuviera lo que quería se largara por donde vino y lo dejase en paz.

Manteniendo su cara contra el plástico residual dejaba que aquel hombre de identidad desconocida utilizara la delgada hoja de metal para partir en dos la tela de su camisa , en esas pequeñas cortadas pudo distinguir la punta del instrumento cortante rozar contra la piel de su espalda, se estremeció ligeramente por el frío agudo que podía provocar aquel arma, pero su estremecer no era de sorpresa, estaba lejos del placer, obviamente temía que este loco comenzara a hundirle esa cosa en su cuerpo, y el hecho de no poder verlo solo hacía crecer más y más la angustia … tenía a la vista el negro color del plástico y pedazos de comida a medio terminar que sobresalían de los agujeros hechos en el plástico, servilletas manchadas con una sustancia desconocida, y también oía por ahí pedazos de vidrio moverse en el interior de la bolsa que estampaba contra su abdomen , seguro era de los platos que los novatos rompieron al querer lavar.

Que peligroso… que…nauseabundo ¡No soportaba esto!

Sus rodillas que estaban apoyadas contra el suelo se removieron hacia atrás y sus manos libres solamente impusieron fuerza para alejar a su atormentada nariz de esa pestilencia, claro que al retroceder cometió un terrible error, pues aumento mas la presión entre aquel asqueroso bulto contra su trasero, si…lo estaba estimulando sin querer… ¿Podía ser mas idiota? ¿Alguien que le pudiese enterrar hasta el cuello? ¿Nadie? Bien.

Ante eso el desconocido solo demostró una retorcida sonrisa, sujetando su muñeca y afirmando su mano sobre ella jaló esta con la intención de voltearlo y dejarlo boca arriba, pero Hiroto estaba rehusándose, poniendo resistencia en su brazo, contrajo sus músculos y llevaba hacia su pecho su brazo, trataba de luchar, que este aflojara el agarre de su muñeca y así poder ser liberado pero…no contaba con la fuerza sobrenatural de aquel sujeto, fácilmente su brazo fue llevado en su contra y luego redirigido potentemente contra la superficie del suelo, haciendo que este gritara ante la repentina y forzosa acción sobre su brazo izquierdo, el dolor fue tan inaguantable que ni siquiera podía moverlo, solo veía como aquella extremidad se quedaba pegada al suelo frío e inmóvil , y aunque quisiera hacerlo, una punzada interna se lo prohibía, ¿Que podría ser?...una distinción o un esguince…sea lo que sea, dolía de forma tortuosa y esta bestia se lo provocó en un solo movimiento…no era un hombre, no podía tratarse de un ser humano.

Su cuerpo que residía sobre el suelo ahora fue impulsado nuevamente sobre el montón de bolsas negras rotas y desbordantes de basura, justo cuando había aliviado su nariz de tal asquerosidad volvía a ser tirado sobre esa inmundicia como si fuera un juguete usado y roto.

La bestia se lanzó sobre el que residía en la basura, y tirando de los pedazos de tela roja logró descubrir casi por completo el pecho de su presa que ahora solo podía mantener los ojos cerrados y cubrir lo que podía de su débil cuerpo con su brazo sano, si no fuera por aquel arma cortante ya se hubiera arriesgado a darle una buena patada en sus bajos pero… aquellas manos grandes lo sometían tan salvajemente que no podía responder, y el brillo de esos ojos debajo de la tela le hacían sentir que estaba en frente de la muerte misma.

El hombre en cambio disfrutaba esto, solo babeaba el pedazo de manjar que temblaba en frente de él, por poco y podía mantener sus fluidos dentro de su cuerpo que temblaba de pura emoción, y soltando la cuchilla ahora a sus pies este utilizó ambas manos para agarrar los flacos y enclenques brazos para sumergirlos contra el sólido inestable de las bolsas que yacían debajo de Hiroto, quien aun seguía con la vista perdida, su boca dejó oír un quejido desgarrante ocasionado por el movimiento de su brazo sensible y que fue arruinado de un solo tirón, quizás este lo dislocó, el daño ocasionado le era inimaginable, jamás tuvo la mala suerte de fracturarse a un hueso, por lo tanto estas sensaciones intensas dentro de su cuerpo eran un total fenómeno para él.

Miraba a cualquier lado, solo quería irse a otro lugar, hacer que esto pasara rápido…que ya se acabase este… ¿Castigo? Un castigo…

¿Porque?... el hasta ahora lo única que hacía era mantenerse lejos de sentimientos lastimeros y complicados…solo por eso… ¿Iba a ser tratado como una muñeca?

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la barrera que creó en su mente como un refugio se rompiera por la dolorosa sensación en su espalda, este salvaje dejó caer todo su peso sobre este, haciendo que su espalda rompiera la bolsa residual y de esta salieran los pedacitos de vidrio escondidos dentro de ese contenedor de basura, de una forma…sentía que esto era hecho a propósito **-Pa...Para ¡me duele!..¡AH!...-** pero el gritar a estas alturas a ese ser enloquecido era inútil, y solo parecía empeorar, pues este hizo más presión contra el débil ser de aquel muchacho que luchaba con semejante potencia pero solo hacía que se hundiera más…y más contra los desechos que seguro infectarían las heridas que estaba causando el vidrio roto en su piel lastimada

**\- Eres tan lindo…-**dijo el abusador que ahora se dedicaba a morder y destrozar su oído, clavar sus dientes profundamente hasta el punto de crear una abertura en su piel de donde salía un camino de sangre que solo seguía el recorrido desde la hélice hasta quedar acumulado en el lóbulo de la oreja, y eso no acabaría ahí… por su puesto que no, los dedos que paralizaban sus brazos se movían entusiasmados sobre su piel, dejando en ella marcas rojas e hinchadas , ardían y ardían más pues no dejaba de arañar sus brazos sobre la misma zona.

Era una combinación de dolor, el de sus músculos desgarrados más las finas cortadas en ambos brazos hechas por las filosas uñas del de ojos salvajes.

¿Aun faltaban tanto para que terminara esto? Se había hecho la idea de soportar…creyó que podía resistir…pero…estaba demasiado desesperado cuando se creyó eso…

Que pare, solo pensaba en como detenerlo, se equivocó, no soportaría otra cosa, en otras palabras estaba destrozando su piel, lo torturaba con su propia mano y fuerza de animal…porque percibía tanto…tanto odio, a este tipo ¿Si quiera lo conocía?…Quien era.

**-¡De...Déjame! ¡Bastardo**!- sin saber como, este logró liberar una de sus piernas atrapados por las de su atacante y con la fuerza que podía brindarle su cuerpo este llevó su rodilla contra el abdomen de aquel desgraciado con la intención alejarlo de su persona , pero lo único que provocó fue una burlona risa que ofendía las acciones inservibles del pelianaranjado, ni siquiera lo movió un poco, no logró nada… era claro que la inútil fuerza de Hiroto no se comparaba con la de esta bestia que aprovechó esa postura para sus maliciosas e indecentes intenciones.

Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue sostener su pierna con una mano para acomodarla sobre su hombro, así este hombre manteniendo su mano sobre su rodilla y otra sobre su muslo no dudo en llevar nuevamente su peso contra el cuerpo de Hiroto provocando que surgieran de él una hermosa y desgarradora suplica que deleitaban sus oídos perforados, veía claro el sufrimiento del muchacho, esto provocaba más a su miembro escondido bajo su pantalón y eso que había hecho tan poco hasta ahora, quería lograr más cosas, ver más lagrimas y sangre, pero todo a su tiempo, desviaba de vez en cuando la mirada hacia el metal reposado en el suelo, las ansias de usarlo hacía que este se olvidara de todo, incluso el hecho de estar clavando sus uñas sobra la pierna mal estirada.

La tensión entre los músculos de su pierna estaba sobrepasándose, siendo honesto no era una persona flexible…y ahí estaban las dolorosas consecuencias de ello, el hombre con sudadera hacía cada vez más y más presión para estirar completamente su pierna, sobrepasaba los limites y lo hacía hasta tal punto que un terrible ardor recorría toda su pierna, si seguía así... seguro desgarraría o lesionaría algún ligamento, y no hay que mencionar el tormento doloroso que sería la situación si eso ocurría-**Por…favor…basta…solo…acaba…- **dejó oír el quiebre en su voz ronca y frustrada, estaba cansado de implorar piedad y que su cuerpo estuviese sufriendo heridas no solamente físicas… esto le estaba llegando al orgullo que poco a poco se despedazaba dentro suyo, quizás eso le causaba placer a ese estúpido, el denigrarlo como un animal indefenso y sin la ayuda de nadie, de repente se le venía a la mente ideas algo descarriladas, por un momento llegó a pensar en Kai… ¿Y si este hubiera ido tras él joven ? No… por dios no, era mejor dejar que esto le pasará a él y no a ese chico que seguía siendo un niño, sin duda lo rompería en pedazos, en cambio él… aunque no lo pareciera…era fuerte, y sobrellevaría esta situación, solo debía aguantar…aguantar hasta el final…y rezar para tener la suficiente voluntad de llegar al día siguiente como el mismo Hiroto que todos conocen.

**-¿Te dejas ahora?...Ciertamente no es tan divertido de esta forma…Vamos serás mi puta. Deberías estar más animado –** dejando libre su pierna esta quedó desplomada sobre el suelo, la victima solo desvió la mirada y se dedicó a concentrarse más en el ardor de su espalda…los vidrios atravesaron una de las capas superiores de la piel, o eso esperaba el que recibía aquellos pedazos filosos que estaban haciendo surgir manchas rojas en su espalda, pero prefería aquel dolor comparado con el que estaba a punto de empezar.

Sus pantalones y su boxer fueron bajados hasta las rodillas y las piernas del pelianaranjado, juntas y comprimidas por el brazo de su atacante alrededor de estas, las levantó para que cobraban la suficiente altura y dejar ver lo que ansiaba aquel demente y perturbado hombre que de la nada tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos, esa acción simplemente congeló al hombre quien volvió a removerse del lugar haciendo que los pedazos de vidrios rasgaran más de su piel ahora infectada por basura.

**-Pe… ¡Pero que harás loco!... haré lo que quieras... ¡Suelta eso!...- **

**-He…he he…es solo un juego…tranquilo no te las cortare si eso te preocupa… ¿Qué tal si te marco las piernas cada vez que llores al embestirte?-**

**-No….no por favor…-**sus orbes grises destellaron más que nunca, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada era tan frustrante que simplemente le dio ganas de llorar, sus manos temblorosas intentaron de cubrir aquella parte enrojecida que quería ser perforada pero estas fueron movidas por el asqueroso hombre que usaba su mano libre para apretar sus dedos con fuerza y torcerlos hasta dejarlos rígidos.

Nada al parecer lo iba a detener, y menos cuando sentía una superficie áspera rozar contra su ano cerrado y rebelde, oponiéndose al objeto que intentaba entrar, no era el miembro de ese hombre, se sentía diferente, elevó un poco la cabeza para darse cuenta que este aun mantenía su paquete encerrado en su pantalón, entonces… ¡¿Qué mierda estaba rozando y golpeando ahí abajo**?**

**\- Ah …vamos quiero ver como imploras que te la meta...- **la sombría mirada de lujuria y locura se reflejaban en esa larga sonrisa que hacía relucir sus torcidos y amarillentos dientes de los cuales se escapan hilos de saliva que paraban sobre sus piernas pegadas contra su rostro, lascivamente saboreaba el aroma de su piel mientras seguía imponiendo la espiga del cuchillo sobre su entrada, este maniático quería penetrar su ano con la punta del mango, hacer entrar el pedazo de madera a su interior y lo estaba logrando, empujó insistentemente hasta meter la espiga de forma seca y costosa pero eso era lo divertido, que el pequeño interior de su preciado tesoro retuviera duramente aquel objeto hasta el punto de mover sus caderas desesperadamente para sacarlo afuera, "lástima" que su mano mantenía con firmeza aquel objeto que de a poco iba metiéndose más a fondo-¡**AH! N...NO ¡NO! ¡PA…PARÉ!... ¡aaahg!-**su brazo izquierdo reposaba sobre su abdomen pero el derecho trataba de alcanzar inútilmente al estúpido, quería…estrangularlo, alejarlo sin embargo… solo logró que esta bestia comenzara a embestirlo una y otra vez con el pedazo de madera gruesa y astillosa dentro suyo, la sensación de ser llenado con algo tan…espeluznante como un cuchillo, si que deseaba morir.

Dolor…y solo más dolor, era la única sensación en esa pesadilla tan real,

cansado este solo miró al cielo y dejó escapar sollozos afligidos acompañados por las lagrimas que aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas, quería morirse…ser olvidado o desaparecer para que hombres como estos no lo volvieran a tratar de esta forma tan horripilante, pero quien cumpliría sus deseos, solo la muerte misma podría hacer realidad aquella oscura esperanza de evaporarse y mezclarse con la suave brisa que ahora soplaba dulcemente sobre su rostro, un alivio…por un segundo…este olvido cualquier pesar, cerrando sus ojos esperaba lo peor pero algo más fuerte que la brisa atravesó sus oídos haciendo que este despertara de su pequeño trance.

**-¿Oye… que crees que haces? – **dijo una voz a lo lejos que solamente se dedicaba a ver la escena con tranquilidad- **¿Acaso debo avisar a aquellos oficiales lo que esta pasando aquí?- **el hombre desconocido no parecía molesto por la interrupción , solo dibujó una sonrisa algo perturbadora la cual fue vista por Hiroto quien solo observaba perdidamente a esa muestra extraña de maldad, cuando vio que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara , cerró nuevamente sus ojos y las manos causantes de sus heridas se posaron sobre su vientre desnudo, la ultima sensación fue una lamida sobre su oído sangrante seguido de unas susurrantes palabras cerca de su boca seca y tiesa , luego todo era silenciado por la aliviante sensación de libertad., aquel abusador salió corriendo chocando con en el hombro al que recibiría el nombre de su salvador.

Ese hombre al cual no vio claramente los rasgos de su cara desapareció del lugar como la rata asquerosa y escurridiza que era… dejando peligrosamente el arma de su tortura entre sus piernas que lentamente se fue deslizando de su interior hasta caer en el suelo donde se veían caer pequeñas gotas de sangre, claro que el que aun estaba tirado sobre las bolsas solamente juntaba las fuerzas para mover su cuerpo rígido y completamente derrotado.

Lentamente recuperó su postura y dolorosamente trató de acomodar sus prendas inferiores, su espalda…la sentía destrozada, podía oír el ruido que hacían los vidrios coloridos de rojo que se desprendían de su piel y caían al suelo, no quería verla y tampoco los rasguños que ese dejó en su brazo, simplemente esto fue lo más aberrante, humillante que le ha pasado hasta hoy, sus piernas ahora cubiertas por sus pantalones hacían el esfuerzo de pararse pero aun seguían entumecidas, como si ese loco aun las estuviera sosteniendo entre sus brazos y no lo dejara parar.

¿Realmente estaba por cortar su piel? Si solo quería sexo lo hubiera tomado desde el principio, pero era claro que su intención era otra cosa, esa espera inaguantable fue una tortura y ahora estaba acabado física y mentalmente**-Mnh…gh…- **si no fuera por la vergüenza levantaría el rostro para agradecer a la persona que "espanto"a su abusador, pero se quedó ahí de rodillas cubriendo su torso desnudo, el cual al querer cubrirlo finalmente se percató que su camisa había sido desbaratada, empezó el frío que helaba aunque este lo recibía muy bien por sus heridas.

Se alarmó cuando escuchó pasos acercarse hacía él, inconcientemente este retrocedió con la voz atorada en la garganta, sin poder gritar solo le quedaba defenderse con lo primero que hallara en la basura, vio el cuchillo al alcance de su mano y por su puesto no dudaría en usarlo, agarro el mango ensangrentado y lo levantó del suelo esperando a que se acercara cualquiera que se atreviese a dañarse de nuevo, el arma en sus manos temblaba pero se debía usarlo lo haría.

Ante la defensiva los pasos se detuvieron a cierta distancia, frente al hombre de ojos grises notó el arma pulsante pero no se inmutó, lo que hizo aquel sujeto fue extender lo que parecía un abrigo negro, muy…parecido al suyo** \- Tranquilo…esto es tuyo ¿Verdad? Quizás deba llamar una….Espera…no es posible ¿Eres tú?...-** ¿Como?...esa pregunta hizo que levantara su rostro y se asombrara por la persona delante él.

Imposible, que cruel broma del destino, tener que mandar a esta persona a sacarlo de tal aprieto…no sabía se agradecer o reprochar al de allá arriba por tal gesto pero no importaba…solo tomó el abrigo colocándoselo y con la ayuda de aquel buen hombre este se pudo parar correctamente.

Ahora quedaba volver a casa…pero ¿Qué hacer?...esta situación era muy extraña.

Dejó caer el cuchillo y junto con el sus rodillas que ya no soportaban el peso de su propio cuerpo.


	2. Del dolor¿Al amor? (Parte 2)

**Hola mis lectores y lectoras nwn, aquí les dejó la segunda parte de " Del dolor...¿Al amor?" , lamento la espera pero bueno aqui esta,solamente tengo algo que decir...seran Tres partes xD creo, pensé que me bastaría dos partes pero parece que no, espero le este gustando la historia como a mí, denle una oportunidad a Isogai y Hiroto que son personajes esenciales en la historia de Koi suru boukun !**

**Pd: Aurora! Gracias, mil gracias !te mando miles de saluditos porque me ayudas siempre y me evitas pasar vergüenza con mis errores DX espero no se me haya pasado ninguno xD**

**Bueno acá ****les dejo, nos vemos en la tercera parte!y creo que final de esta historia! x3**

**Parte 2**

"_**Me ha sorprendido, a decir verdad no creí que aquel extraño cuya platica no duro más de 5 minutos estuviera en el mejor momento posible, volver a verlo sin duda a sido un gran alivio…pero no debo demostrárselo, solo es una vaga emoción "**_

_-"Vamos a un Hospital…"- _esas fueronsus palabras mientras sacaba un teléfono para pedir un taxi que los llevara, claro que Hiroto lo detuvo de forma insistida, ir a un hospital… llamar un taxi por alguien que solo viste una vez en tu vida. Era de extrañar esa conducta y además… ¿No era algo exagerado? Es decir no pasó nada peligroso, tenía rasguños en sus brazos pero nada de otro mundo, o eso creía él…

Ante esa despreocupación el rubio de ojos azules grisáceo tomo su mano y le hizo voltear en contra de su voluntad, por ese giro forzoso y sin mencionar de más doloroso hizo que la parte del abrigo que cubría su hombro derecho descendiera y dejara a la vista una cuantas líneas rojas de las cuales seguían escapándose sangre, y peor aun se deslizaban por partes que cubría la chaqueta, viendo el lugar donde este estaba tirado no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en seña de gran molestia- **Tu iras al hospital…**\- sin más cuando Hiroto quiso reaccionar este ya era metido a un auto y llevado a la "Clínica de enfermedades repentinas Nakagawa-ku" donde fue atendido de inmediato por las enfermeras que al parecer se trataban de unas puras principiantes, solo con ver su espalda en la revisión una de ellas colapso y terminó en el suelo, al final fue a la mujer quien internaron y no a él.

El médico de turno se encargó del joven que había sido traído a forzadas ahí, fue obligado a desvestirse para colocarse una bata de hospital, solo tenía que sacarse los pantalones cosa que costó horrores a las enfermeras pues Hiroto se rehusaba a quitarse el resto de la ropa pero al final la fuerza reducida y la insistencia por parte del medico fueron los motivos por el cual se resignó al final.

Primero lo primero debían tratar la parte de la espalda, desinfectar la zona afectada y luego con sumo cuidado y con las herramientas necesarias retirar los pedazos de vidrios incrustados en la piel, por suerte no requerían puntos pero llevó un tiempo para que el profesional se asegurase de parar el leve sangrado, limpiar bien las heridas y cubrirlas correctamente con gasas y vendas, eso fue lo de menos, pero lo que preocupaba más al médico fue la lesión de su brazo, inmediatamente pidió hacerse una ecografía(ecografía en color del músculo*) sobre el brazo izquierdo del paciente el cual estaba comenzando a irritarse, siendo llevado de un lado a otro y peor era luego la espera de los resultados, estando en una habitación molestosamente blanca y con un olor puro a limpiador, le causaba nauseas, pero lo más molesto fue el hecho de que en todo su transcurso de la mañana no estaba la presencia de quien le había obligado a estar ahí en primer lugar, tampoco es como si esperaba su compañía, no le correspondía ni tenia un motivo que lo atase a ese rubio a estar a su lado, quedaba esperar a que el médico le diese el resultado de su brazo ….que honestamente seguía doliendo demasiado, hasta lo veía un poco hinchado.

Mientras seguía observando, el médico entró a la habitación revisando la ecografía, este quedó un momento en silencio y luego volteo la mirada a su paciente.

**-No se preocupe es una simple distensión muscular, las fibras musculares de su brazo se han desgarrado parcialmente por…- **el hombre de mayor edad fue interrumpido por Hiroto, quien solo suspiraba agotadamente sobre la cama.

**-Por favor… no quiero una clase de biología…solo dígame lo que necesito…así puedo irme- **el olor le molestaba demasiado, ver gente con batas blancas moviéndose de un lugar a otro le hacía pensar que eran verdugos vestidos pulcramente que pronto irían a ejecutar a sus victimas con sus armas delgadas y pulsantes, jamás le agrado los hospitales y lo que menos quería hacer era alargar su estadía, pero viendo el rostro serio de su medico le dio a entender que algo pasaba y no era bueno.

**-Me temo que debe quedarse unas horas más…**

**-¿Que?... ¡Porque! No tiene otro motivo que…- **se mentía a sí mismo, había algo que le estaba causando dolor desde hace unas horas pero como fue atendido muy rápido la revisión no llegó a ser extensa y minuciosa, solo lo que se veía a simple vista. Que podía decirle este viejo para seguir reteniéndolo en este lugar sombrío y aterrador.

**-Me han informado del abuso físico que ha sufrido su cuerpo, debo revisarlo en profundidad… **

**-… ¿Eh?**

Sus ojos agrandándose miraban anonadado al médico ¿Escuchó bien? …como se enteró, fue muy cuidadoso en no demostrar una conducta sospechosa, no informó a nadie del hospital sobre las razones de su abrupta llegada al establecimiento, no dijo palabra alguna, estando en silencio el señor se acercó al más joven que él y empezó a escribir sobre una tabla de fichas, esperaba convencer al paciente de que era totalmente necesario esa revisión y también su responsabilidad de llamar a la policía para presentar una denuncia de acoso sexual pero apenas oyó eso el pelianaranjado agarró de repente la bata blanca del sujeto, imploró que no hiciera eso, que no había necesidad…pero era tarde, las autoridades estaban en camino y a él solo le quedaba soportar la revisión y las preguntas que surgirían del que investigaría su caso, lo que le faltaba, más y más problemas.

Esto…era una pesadilla… ¿Verdad?

Así fue como el ojos grises quedó en total más de once horas "preso" en el hospital, desde las 5 de la madrugada que estaba siendo atormentado… apenas si podía movilizarse por su cuenta, se le fue exigido quedarse y reposar no por su brazo sino por otros asuntos que si bien era grave para los médicos para él el asunto no lo era tanto, ya no soportaba estar ni un segundo ahí dentro, de una forma convenció al sujeto que haría reposo en su casa y vendría a hacerse un control diario, si claro… como si este se tomaría la molestia de volver, suficiente fu el estar encerrado casi todo el día, aguantando además el interrogatorio que fue de más molesto y vergonzoso…omitió ciertos detalles…como el lugar en donde ocurrió el hecho, sería una molestia si tenía a medio cuerpo policial rondando cerca del bar…también descartó la información sobre el tipo ¿Qué más podía decir? No le vio el rostro y no quería hacerlo, lo único que pudo mencionar era que se trataba de un hombre más grande y fuerte con él, su piel era oscuras y sus ojos…recordaba un brillo intenso relucir pero nada más, mientras hablaba con el policial su cuerpo comenzó a recordar lo que pasó, el miedo aparecer de golpe, las manos sobre él, los gritos que salía de su boca, todo eso y más…

El detective observando a la victima y viendo que era demasiado cesó inmediatamente el interrogatorio y dejó su tarjeta en su mano, por si recordaba otra cosa que ayudaría a la investigación, sin más dejó la habitación en donde aun permanecía el joven de ojos grises, fijándose su reloj de muñeca podía contemplar que era las cuatro de la tarde, no podía ser… sin duda fue el día más largo y tormentoso de todos.

Debió aguantar a un petulante y demente tipo, luego ser manoseado de arriba abajo por las enfermeras, y encima….no, no quería recordar el ultimo tratamiento, ya les bastaba todas las cosas que debía hacer para que sus heridas sanaran completamente, su brazo solo requería hielo y reposo, su espalda…bueno cicatrizarían las cortadas, pero aun le estaba costando asimilar esta situación, y le asustaba esa parte de el que estaba tan tranquilo.

Estando aun en la habitación que se le fue dada apenas ingreso en la madrugada se colocaba el abrigo preparándose para irse, le costaba mover el brazo izquierdo y eso se le dificultaría a la hora de vestirse, pero como pudo lucho con la chaqueta negra y pasar ambos brazos desnudos por las mangas, y levantándose de la cama donde estaba antes recostado se dirigió a la puerta que de golpe fue abierta, la persona detrás de esta lo dejó completamente mudo y sorprendido.

Quien lo diría…al final…volvió aquel chico que lo descubrió en tal acto de impureza en el oscuro callejón, se acercó a Hiroto y seriamente vio su ser de los pies a la cabeza

**\- Se supone que aun no te darían el alta…oh bueno es tu vida después de todo, mira ponte esto…-** le extendió una camisa blanca enfrente de sus ojos, pero el pelianaranjado desvió la mirada de aquella prenda rehusándose aceptarla, ah pero no conocía profundamente a este hombre que no estaba por aceptar así de fácil el rechazo de Hiroto, sin importarle en lo más minino o que pensara el de ojitos grises se colocó detrás de él y bajó ágilmente su chaqueta, dejando expuesta su piel vendada y tratada

\- **¡YA ESTA BIEN! ¡YA ME L A PONGO YO!- **dijo alejándose del sujeto con la camisa que le arrebato de las manos, poniendo un gesto de puro desagrado cubría los espacios desnudos de su cuerpo con la camisa que fue más difícil que el abrigo que yacía en el suelo, su brazo derecho pasó sin problemas pero el izquierdo estaba costándole …antes de querer hacer un movimiento más brusco sintió una mano ajena a las suyas situarse sobre su hombro derecho, volteándose se encontró con aquel sujeto de cabellos rubios detrás de él, no hacía otra cosa que deslizar la manga izquierda por su brazo profesionalmente vendado, a decir verdad no pudo rechazar el toque…fue aliviante no sentir la dolorosa contracción de los músculos y eso le llevó a pensar que haría cuando estuviera solo en su casa, sin duda debería contar solo con él mismo.

Bueno eso se solucionaría cuando llegase ahí, estaba por levantar la mirada y ver a quien estaba detrás suyo pero sorpresivamente este ya no estaba detrás de él, al contrario en un segundo el rubio estaba frente sus narices, abotonando desvergonzadamente los botones de la camisa blanca, de su boca abierta saldrían unas cuantas palabras en contra de lo que aquel hombre hacía pero en cambio solo se presentó un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas, extrañamente su cuerpo no respondía a la orden de alejar al tipo, solo se quedó ahí como estatua dejándose atender como un niño

-**No…se tu nombre**…- dijo en murmuro el pelianaranjado a lo que como respuesta obtuvo una gentil sonrisa que desapareció cuando este hombro se dio la vuelta y agarraba lo que parecía ser un bolso de viaje

\- **Isogai Taichirou…y tu eras…Hiroto ¿Se dice así?- **asintió el portador de la camisa blanca que desprendía un aroma a jabón para ropa, cuando se fijó en el bolso con el cierro a medio cerrar pudo deducir que le pertenecía a este…y que recién llegaba a Nagoya ¿Un viaje por negocios? Eso no le debía importar tanto pero el poseer esta camisa era algo…muy desubicado.

El ambiente se tensó un poco, Hiroto solo veía como el rubio se dedicaba a revolver un poco el interior de su bolso, cuestionándose un poco su accionar hacia él, no le quedaba de otra que aceptarla, además recordó algo muy importante que tenía que hacer.

**\- Ah…mnh…gracias por…lo de esta madrugada…me salvaste…supongo que te debo una, mientras estés en la ciudad puedes acudir a mi por cualquier cosa ¡Oh! La camisa te la devolveré cuando la lave ¿Podrías dejarme tu correo? **

**-No hace falta que te lo de.**

**-Ah si es demasiado, quizás solo baste con el numero del hotel donde te estas hospedando…-**mientras hablaba solamente se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto pero un nuevo "no" le detuvo, debía ser que …no quería hablar otra vez con él, seguramente la escena que vio le fue muy desagradable…a quien engaña el mismo sentía la asquerosidad en su cuerpo a pesar de haber sido lavado hace una hora, pero la sensación aun vivía en el, de vez en cuando los escalofríos volvían y penetraban las heridas que aquel sujeto ocasionó…. fue atrapado en su peor momento, entonces teniendo en cuanta eso….no le era de extrañar que lo viera con malos ojos, y tampoco el hecho de que no quiera que le devuelva su camisa, después de todo…sería algo desagradable**\- Bueno entonces supongo que es todo…adiós…- **la mano que abría la puerta con normalidad fue detenida, esta arrastrada hacía otra dirección pronto fue envuelta en una extraña y helada sensación, los dedos envueltos de Hiroto percibieron perfectamente el frío de la mano de Isogai, ahora el de ojos azules grisáceo se fijaba en la cara aturdida del pelianaranjado que tratando de deducir este movimiento quedó quieto y mirándole directamente a su cara, parpadeando un poco notaba la misma sonrisa de antes, aquella que no necesariamente demostraba alguna emoción, era algo…seca para su gusto, no le decía nada, sin embargo…sus manos…

**-Me quedaré en tu casa, dijiste que me debes una ¿Cierto?**

**-E…eh mi… ¿Casa?...bueno…es cierto que dije eso y no tengo ningún problema pero…es algo pequeña… ¿No prefieres un hotel?**

**-Hubo un error en la reservación y alguien se quedó con mi habitación, y ya no hay más reservaciones así que… ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa Hiroto?- **la cara que ponía frente al dueño del bar era de esas que convencían a cualquiera con solo caer en su truco mágico, ojos humildes, sonrisa sencilla y sin rastro de una mala intención ….para empeorar ese encanto el rubio pronuncio su nombre con tanta dulzura que llegó a tocarle el corazón, era demasiado para él, lo aceptó sin vacilar y apenas dijo el "de acuerdo " ambas manos de Isogai sujetaron la suya y sonrió agradecidamente, si hubiera estado dentro de una caricatura quizás aparecería un niño con pañales, apuntando hacia su pecho con una de esas flechas con formitas infantiles de corazón y …¡Pooof! ¡Estaría enamorado! … Claro ustedes… ¿Realmente creen que es así de fácil? Pues esto no era una caricatura, era la vida real, Hiroto lo sabía perfectamente pero si veía a esa cosa deambulando por ahí seguro que le patearía lejos, el amor en el dejó de existir y unas simples miraditas no harían que se rindiera secretamente a este hombre que apenas conoció en su bar.

Eso le recordaba….que hoy debía ir sumamente temprano, eligió un mal momento para darle el día libre a Kai, bueno eso ya restaba importancia a estas alturas, así pidiendo tener su mano nuevamente estos dos hombres salieron del cuarto y recorrieron en seguida los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la entrada donde veía ya un taxi estacionado, rápidamente volteó la mirada para ver a Isogai quien movía de un lado a otro su celular delatándose a si mismo

**-He ya pedí un taxi para los dos así que solo tienes que decir la dirección Hiroto Chan…-** honestamente no le molestaba que lo llamara igual como una chica, esa era la parte irritante, no ser capaz de resistirse a su palabra…era un extraño, un completo extraño que en unos minutos estaría en su cuarto, en su espacio privado…donde…el y otros…oh no, porque no pensó bien antes la situación, patéticamente sus mejillas cobraron un color rojo carmesí delatador, pero no iba a dejarse ver tan fácil, entrando primero al auto este se acomodo en la parte trasera y bien contra la puerta para tener a la cara solamente el vidrio transparente, Isogai se sentó a su lado tratando de echar una mirada ,solo alcanzó ver unas orejas ruborizadas, gesto que le sacó una leve sonrisa, estirando el brazo agarró una de esas orejitas y tironeándola le hizo mirar hacia el conductor para que le dijera la dirección.

**-A…ah lo siento…-** oprimiendo su mano repetidamente contra el oído jalado decía la dirección al buen hombre que los llevó hasta su casa.

Una vez ahí, el castaño veía como el otro rebuscaba entre los bolsillos de su abrigo el manojo de llaves donde se encontraría la indicada para abrir la puerta del apartamento, las halló después de haber buscado en los miles de bolsillos de su abrigo y este torpemente las dejó caer al suelo, palideció cuando debía agacharse…dudó más de la cuenta y como resultado Isogai apoyándose en su hombro recogió las llaves y las depositó en su mano, sin preguntas ni nada por el estilo, solo mostraba esa sonrisa indiferente de nuevo, ignorando tal mueca este agarrando la llave la colocó dentro de la cerradura y en un pestañeo ambos estaban en la entrada deshaciéndose de sus zapatos y dejándolos en el genkan.

El rubio quedó un segundo atrás por dejar ordenados su zapatos y en dirección a la puerta, como pinta la tradición japonesa, luego se paseó por el pequeño pasillo hasta ver la entrada al cuarto del joven, en verdad no mentía cuando dijo que era pequeño, se veía un pequeño refrigerador blanco en la esquina donde estaba parado, en frente estaba la cama, y la pared que se apegaba a esta había una ventana de tamaño mediano, avanzando notó que en el suelo había unos cuantos bollos de papel, solo eso era el desastre que notaba en aquella habitación pues lo otro estaba en perfectas condiciones, cama bien tendida, muebles limpios, incluso el aire era agradable al olfato, se ve que trataba con un chico bastante pulcro, alcanzó a notar también una puerta a su izquierda, debía ser el baño y otra al lado, como era de solo un piso dedujo que era el armario …posiblemente**\- ¿No cocinas aquí?...-** el pelianaranjado solo se río levemente por aquel comentario, si bien era pequeño lugar contaba con un calentador y una pequeña cocina eléctrica a la cual solo debía enchufar pero como vivía solo normalmente se compraba el almuerzo por ahí y a la noche no cenaba por el bar, esa era la explicación que recibía el de ojos azules mientras veía como Hiroto se deshacía tranquilamente de su abrigo y lo colgaba en el armario- **¿Solo comes una vez al día? Eso no te hace bien estas bastante flaco- **dijo de repente cuando se acercó a este y llevó su mano a uno de los costados de Hiroto, quien reaccionó inconcientemente de la peor forma, dio una vuelta brusca para alejar su mano, al hacer eso las cortadas de su espalda y sobretodo su brazo vendado respondieron a la acción dolorosamente tanto que este perdió el equilibrio y debió sujetarse de lo primero que sus manos pudieron agarrar, y así es como Hiroto se aferró de los brazos ajenos, y su cabeza se escondió sobre un hombro bastante cómodo al roce.

Levantó la cabeza para hallar la mirada seria de aquel hombre, su salvador, poniéndose indiscutiblemente nervioso este lo soltó e inconcientemente llevó su mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo, aquel que ese hombre en el callejón casi lo destroza, solo sujetaba la manga de la camisa, ya que esta le quedaba bastante holgada, portando una actitud defensiva se dio la vuelta y buscó una excusa para justificar su conducta extraña pero antes de hablar este fue interrumpido por el rubio.

**-No debes preocuparte, yo no te haré ningún daño ¿Te lo dije cierto? Creo que ya que estoy aquí aprovecharé y me aseguraré de que hagas el reposo que te recetaron.**

**-¡¿QU...QUE?! ¿Como sabes eso? Ah olvídalo, solo te dejé venir aquí porque…te debo una grande, solo eso, no te preocupes por mi.**

**-¿Y que si lo hago?...lo que te pasó, fue horrible…no puedo comprender como estas actuando tan tranquilo cuando haya afuera sigue suelto el hombre que casi te…- **dándose cuenta del daño en sus palabras analizó mejor lo que iba a decir-** Yo …yo lo siento, estoy hablando de más…- **que idiota, fue con la excusa de no tener ningún tipo de reservación para poder vigilar de cerca de este chico y su yo arrogante y directo salía a la luz solo para hacerle recordar aquel incidente, a veces se sorprendía lo idiota que podía ser.

Viendo al que era menor que el apreciaba su rostro triste y enojado, se había dado la vuelta para contestarle pero ahora estaba callado , sin poder contestar …y eso se debía porque Isogai tenía la razón, absolutamente todo lo que el decía era verdad, ni el mismo comprendía el como permanecía tan calmado después de lo sucedido, tampoco se le vino a la cabeza que este hombre regresaría, justo en ese pensamiento las palabras que el abusador había susurrado en su oído llegaron como balas para perforar su cuerpo frágil e indefenso.

"_**No te preocupes, terminaré esto luego…"**_

Esa voz gruesa y deformada….el aliento a pescado muerto rozando en sus labios quietos y secos, la mirada penetrante y salvaje con la que lo miró, todo eso se hacía presente de repente, las manos apretando sus desgarrados músculos y su boca morder su piel con tanta seguridad y superioridad, tratándolo a él como si fuera un pedazo de carne lanzada a leones salvajes que se peleaban por ella hasta el punto de romperla en miles de pedazos, solamente ese recuerdo bastó para que su cuerpo se hundiera nuevamente en el callejón del bar y se rindiera ante la desesperación y el sofocante deseo de morir que tenía en esos momentos, todo eso revolvía su estomago …y esas sensaciones estomacales empeoraron al acordarse del petulante hedor que desprendía las bolsas de basura ¿No estaba a salvo?...¿Volvería con ese cuchillo a someterlo y terminar lo que no empezó? El filo del arma cruzó delante de sus ojos y casi pudo sentir la cortada en su cara, el corazón se le detuvo y sus piernas flaquearon

Quiso llegar si quiera a su cama para sentarse un poco pero todo le daba vueltas, el dolor de los recuerdos confundían a su sistema no permitiéndole diferenciar que era lo real y cual era el fruto de su imaginación, pesadamente dejó que su cuerpo se cayera al suelo , caería sobre boca arriba pero antes de que pasara eso la figura del rubio se abalanzó sobre este logrando que aterrizara en sus brazos….los cuales por una razón estaban sosteniéndolo con mucha fuerza, la suficiente para causar un gemido de dolor al estar rozando sus heridas aun no cicatrizadas, este quiso levantarse, pero la conformidad de estar abrazado a alguien era tan nostálgica, en verdad que esto era algo que añoraba hace tiempo pero… no estaba bien, solo se trataba de un hombre al que debía un favor, esto que pasaba…era pasarse de la raya, cruzar el limite del vinculo que tenían, el cual no era nada más que de unos conocidos.

**-Gra…Gracias, creo que me he mareado solo un poco…- **decía mientras sus pies volvieron a sus sentidos y le permitían envolver estar parado correctamente, el rubio alejó sus manos y solo lo miraba con seriedad, cosa que incomodaba a Hiroto- **Siento causarte estas molestias pero de verdad…no se preocupe por mi, es pequeño este lugar mmn…pero creo que si es para pasar la noche esta bien, en aquel armario tengo unas mantas y…- **yendo a esa dirección para mostrar el lugar en donde guardaba los futones una mano sobre su muñeca lo detuvo, sus ojos voltearon a ver al hombre que lo paraba, esos ojos azules grisáceos seguían emanando esa seriedad que lo acallaba por completo, sin soltar su muñeca **-Que…¿Que pasa?- **veía su mano detenida por la contraria , estaba temblando…¿Era por el contacto directo de su piel contra suya? Quizás el que alguien lo tocase le provocaba pánico pero si ese era el caso, tenía que haberse puesto así antes, cuando fue atrapado en los brazos ajenos, bueno su cuerpo estaba luchando contra un montón de emociones, aun nervioso por lo sucedido… aun conmocionado y confundido, el detenerse a pensar porque actuaba de tal forma era algo problemático y sin sentido, no tuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de Isogai, seguía mirándolo intensamente, ante esa mirada no sabía si tenía que hacer algo o no, bajó la mirada en el vago intento de esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas, ciertamente era vergonzoso que se le quedaran viendo de esa forma.

Su muñeca apresada lentamente fue liberada, aprovechó para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a un pequeño armario que se situaba en la pared opuesta a la puerta que daba el baño, ahí rebuscó entre un cajón o para encontrar algo de dinero, sin voltear a verlo este se apresuró a dirigirse a la entrada**\- Necesito comprar hielo… así que trata de no tocar nada…Nos vemos- **salió del cuarto sin importarle que afuera hacía un frío que congelaba la sangre y él se exponía a ese tiempo solo con una camisa que no era suya, era mejor soportar eso que la presencia de esa persona en su apartamento, y ahora que recapacitaba mejor …¡¿Por qué es que este idiota le dijo al sujeto que si?! De forma tan inocente y despreocupada… no había favor que justificara eso, podría haber sido otra cosa en vez de un simple hospedaje, bueno justamente…era algo tan simple como un alojamiento temporal, no había razón de estar enojado con el chico.

"_No puedo comprender como estas actuando tan tranquilo"_

Ni el mismo lo sabía…otra vez se estaba cuestionando eso, y no le convenía ponerse a pensar en eso de nuevo, sino las ganas de devolver todo lo que había en su estomago se cumplirían y no sería una escena agradable de ver en la calle, siguió su camino a la tienda más cercana, necesitaba hielo desesperadamente para su brazo, el medico fue estricto en cuanto a eso, si no cumplía el reposo de esa extremidad y lo dejaba elevado sobre una almohada bastante grande y además sumergido en hielo el dolor se haría más intenso y no se curaría, realmente eso sería un inconveniente en el trabajo, por eso trataría de hacer el esfuerzo menor sobre esa parte de su cuerpo. Y para agregar más ingredientes a la sopa ese chico sabía sobre el reposo que debía mantener, no quería ni enterarse si habló con el médico a escondidas y le haya dicho todos sus padecimientos, por favor que eso no haya pasado, moriría de la vergüenza si le explicó también sobre…"eso".

¡NO, NO Y NO! No había forma de que lo supiera, era algo muy personal y ese médico no tenía derecho a comentárselo a nadie… menos aun extraño.

Se apresuró a comprar las bolsas de hielo y regresar pronto a su casa, dejando de lado aquel vergonzoso asunto aun persistía el miedo constante de ser atrapado por ese hombre de nuevo, cada segundo miraba hacia atrás, a los costados, volteaba rápidamente la mirada para que no se le escape nada, quería seguir viviendo como antes…y no sentir las pesadas cadenas de la tortura y desesperación rodeando su cuello, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad… él solo quería sentirse como un ser humano de nuevo y no como la presa que velaba por su vida cada segundo.

* * *

Risas por todos lados, miradas pretenciosas, reflejo de la necesidad placentera en los ojos jóvenes que pasaban por la puerta, caras tristes…otras alegres, todos con una copa en la mano, eso era lo poco que apreciaban los ojos grises del joven que se sentaba aburrido detrás de la barra, así estuvo ese mismo día en la noche por la falta del joven pelinegro que seguro estaría acaramelado con su novio en estas hora de la noche, que infelicidad era la suya, el brazo dolía horriblemente, a pesar de las grandes cantidades de hielo y de haberlo dejado reposar debidamente no disminuyó ni un poco el ardor en la zona de los bíceps, el ante brazo era imposible tocarlo, sabía que tardaría días en desaparecer el dolor pero…¡Vamos! ¿Debía sumergirse en una bañera de hielo?

No llevaba un día de reposo ya se estaba quejando, era muy inmaduro cuando se trataba de sensaciones dolorosas y el mismo rubiecito que estaba quedando en su apartamento se lo dijo**\- **_**"Eres muy quejoso solo respeta las indicaciones"**_\- lo dijo Isogai mientras este acomodaba unos papeles sobre la pequeña mesa en la que suele trabajar Hiroto, ese recuerdo apenas pasó esta tarde, y le sorprendió el hecho de haber estado quejándose todo el tiempo en frente del rubio, por lo general se las guardaba y las sacaba cuando nadie pudiera escucharlo, se olvidó por completo la presencia de Isogai y expuso todas las quejas que guardaba desde el hospital. Fue muy descuidado…y eso solo le hacía doler más la cabeza.

**-Hiroto san tu teléfono esta sonando…- **el chico salto ante la voz profunda y silenciosa de su Barman, quien estaba parada enfrente de el sosteniendo su teléfono celular, los ojos celestes de Karou se expusieron delante de él después de tanto, a decir verdad siempre le veía la espalda, no ha cambiado nada desde el primer día que lo vio y contrató, y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que oía su voz.

\- **Gra...Gracias Karou- **agarró el teléfono y contestó la llamada para sorprenderse de que se trataba de su más leal ayudante, que broma era esta, le daba el día libre para que se aleje un poco del trabajo y este le llamaba a las doce de la madrugada... ¡Era medianoche! Debería estar pasándola en grande con su pareja y se lo hizo saber de una forma tan abierta que la palabra "sexo" salió de su boca y a pesar de no ver al chico, se lo imaginaba con la cara extremadamente roja apunto de que la sangre se le escapara por las orejas.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a reír con el chico balbuceando en su oído, que linda llamada después de todo, pero enseguida se amargó cuando Kai le mencionaba que debía apurarse con las decoraciones del día de San Valentine, cada día que pasaba acortaba más la aproximación de la fecha y Hiroto bien lo sabía por eso no quería a otra persona que se lo estuviera recalcando seguidamente, de pronto hablando con Kai se le ocurrió una idea genial, estaba tan feliz y emocionado que se quedó mudo.

_-Hiroto san… ¿Sigue ahí?...-_

**\- ¡Ya se! ¡ Kai chan serás cupido! He, he, he así que ve pensando en una talla de pañales blancos para ti ¡Te verás súper adorable!**

_\- ¡¿EEEEEH?! ¡DE NINGUN MODO! AB...ABSOLUTAMENTE, NO LO HARE, NO HAY FORMA… ¡CLARO QUE NO ME VESTIRE DE CUPIDO!_

**-Me pregunto una cosa…. ¿Qué talla eres Kai chan?**

_-Como…que mi talla ¡¿Talla de que?! ¡¿Para que quiere saber?!_

**-Pues la talla de calzoncillos que usas claro, creo que te veras más sexy con unos calzoncillos blancos. Por el tamaño de tu cadera deberías ser talla S o una menos he he no te preocupes ¡Yo me encargare de tu disfraz!- **el chico del otro lado del receptor estaba boquiabierto y efectivamente a punto de perder sangre por las orejas, estaba tan abrumado que no pudo ni contestarle a su novio que estaba en la cocina y le gritaba con desespero para se moviera del teléfono, del otro lado Hiroto no entendía porque tanto alboroto , apenas captó la palabra "Quema" y "Ayuda",quizás no fue el mejor momento de exponer su idea, al haber solo silencio dio todo por hecho y se despidió del chico con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y cortó la llamada , cerró los ojos y se imaginó al pequeño usando unas alitas blancas en su espalda y esos pañales con calcomanías , sería tan adorable que todos los clientes gritarían de la emoción ver al cupido de San Valentine en persona, además lo tenía todo a su enorme favor, pequeña estatura, un rostro joven, perfectos ojos azules, solo su cabello era el inconveniente, quizás debería conseguir una peluca rubia o teñirle el cabello temporalmente, aunque esa idea seguro ya era demasiado, bueno no importaba, sea como sea el iba a lograr un gran disfraz para el pequeño Kai.

**\- Que gran sonrisa, deberías relucirla más en casa…- **el que aun mantenía el teléfono en la mano volteó con rapidez hacía la dirección en donde se hizo oír la voz y solo para encontrarse con una expresión molestosamente superior e indiferente

**\- ¿Eh?...Isogai san ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?...creía que tenía trabajo que hacer…-** por algún motivo cuando sus oídos percibieron su tono de voz familiar no pudo impedirle a su corazón acelerarse un poco, solo…un poco, tampoco es como si le hubiera prestado atención a esas pequeñas señales que se presentaban débilmente dentro de él.

**-Que frío eres "Hiroto chan", he sido bueno y cumplí mis obligaciones así que se lindo y sírveme *Sapporo…- ** pidió amablemente mientras este se sentaba en uno de los taburetes ubicados en frente de la barra, justamente eligió el que podía dejarlo cara a cara con el "hermoso Jefe del Adamsite" , expresiones que no dejaba de escuchar la ultima vez que estuvo aquí, Hiroto en cambio le dio la espalda para buscar y acercarle un vaso de vidrio limpio el cual fue llenado enseguida por la bebida que el rubio había pedido, cuando le sirvió hasta el fondo levantó levemente la mirada, ahora esa sonrisa volvió a desaparecer y mostrar la sería expresión que mostró horas atrás, la verdad no comprendía esos cambios repentinos del pelirubio

**\- Realmente me molesta que me mires así…y por favor no me digas "Hiroto chan "…de ti viene muy extraño el apodo - ** quizás fue algo seco la forma en que lo dijo, pero no era su intención actuar de esa forma con el que lo saco de un aprieto tan grande, además no podía bajar la guardia, porque este hombre viendo tal escena no lo desprestigiaba…no sacaba a la luz lo que en verdad pensaba de él ¿O simplemente era compasión? Mirarle a la cara era muy difícil, porque esa escena de él mismo arrojado a la basura como si fuera parte de ella venía sin previo aviso para atormentarlo, ya quería superar aquello… esto simplemente lo agobiaba y tener a un extraño en su casa no precisamente le hacía relajarse, hablando del extraño este terminaba su bebida y volviendo a fijar la vista sobre él contestó a su ultima observación.

**\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo te diga así? Es un bonito apodo y te miro de esta forma porque no deberías estar trabajando, tú tendrías que estar repo…- **quería decir la palabra secreta" reposo" pero antes de poder completar la palabra la suave y delicada mano del Jefe se apoyó con brusquedad y sin vergüenza sobre su boca, logrando que solo se oyeran sonidos extraños e incomprensible

\- **Ba…Baka no hables de eso aquí…-** este alejó lentamente su mano del rostro ajeno pero aquella mano fue tomada repentinamente por Isogai, quien siguió con aquella expresión seria en su rostro que lograba ponerlo nervioso, más bien sus ojos azules de tonos grisáceos eran su problema….creía que eran capaz de leerle la mente, apartó velozmente la mirada y prefirió ver el suelo ¿Qué estaba haciendo este hombre? No deducía para nada esas conductas insolentes hacia su persona, pero aquí el tenía la culpa…no era capaz siquiera de apartar esa mano que se aferraba a la suya.

**\- Me preocupo por su salud, solamente eso ¿Qué tiene de malo? No necesito una razón para preocuparme por otro ser humano…**

**-Oh bien si ese es el caso…entonces solo lo haces para sentirte mejor persona…-** no hubo respuesta y tampoco lo esperaba, su mano calida cubierta nuevamente por el frío de sus dedos era algo a lo que aun no podía acostumbrarse…sin embargo permitió que sus manos estuvieran en contacto por tanto tiempo ¿Acaso le atraía? ¡No!...No era el momento para los sentimientos, había trabajo que hacer, cosas en que pensar… no había tiempo que perder con un heterosexual que solo quería hacer actos de caridad con él.

Apartando su mano este notó el vaso vacío del rubio, y sosteniendo la botella de cerveza le sirvió otra ronda**\- Esta va por la casa hombre solidario…- **sonrió un poco mientras este se disponía a usar sus dos manos para ponerse a limpiar un vaso, solo como para distraerse mientras el silencio invadía nuevamente a estos personajes.

Nada que decirse, en realidad con esfuerzo podía sacar muchos temas de conversación pero…no quería hacerlo, quizás el pelianaranjado dijo algo que ofendió al rubio pues este se mantuvo callado, llenando sus labios secos del alcohol que yacía en su copa, minuciosamente lo observaba, pensaba que Isogai no descubría que examinaba cada gesto suyo…pero como no poder notar la mirada que pegaban a ratos esos ojos grises, cualquiera que jamás a estado con un nombre encontraría eso incomodó pero él rubio lo veía más bien como un juego divertido, sacó a relucir su lengua de color rosado pálido ahora humectada por el néctar servido en sus labios, limpiándolos de cualquier rastro que haya quedado en su boca, gesto que bastó para que Hiroto se desconcentrara de lo que hacía y se sumergiera perdidamente en aquellos labios húmedos y seductores….¡Maldición! Se estaba burlando de él y haciendo quedar como un idiota a propósito, bajó la mirada y frotó con más intensidad el trapo sobre el vaso de vidrio que ya comenzaba a agrietarse por el sobreesfuerzo del pelianaranjado en limpiarlo

Isogai dejó escapar una leve sonrisa por tal conducta adorable que encontró en frente de él- **Dime Hiroto ¿Te preparas para recibir ricos chocolates en San Valentine? Creo que tienes muchos** **admiradores- **señaló detrás de él a unos cuantos hombres envueltos en corazones que saludaban perdidamente al que estaba detrás de la barra, Hiroto apoyo su mano buena sobre su mejilla y con el brazo que apenas podía mover mandó un tierno beso a la pila de hombres que cayeron al suelo ante tal gesto

**\- He he sinceramente no me gusta recibir chocolates…como expresarlo mejor, mnh…odio el chocolate como un regalo para el día de San Valentine- **miró tranquilamente al hombre quien expresaba bastante sorpresa ante su repentina declaración, rápidamente el joven malinterpretando ese gesto balbuceaba que de todas formas era algo tonto que un hombre le diera chocolate a otro hombre, simplemente no era bien visto en ese día, y así siguió hasta que al final se puso nervioso en el punto en que sus mejillas alcanzaron a sonrojarse pero el rubio le detuvo y le pidió explicar el porque no le gustaba recibir chocolates, se tranquilizó un poco y agarrando el vaso miraba su reflejo en él**\- Bueno… se supone que es un día para declararse, demostrar su amor al otro y esas cosas…si es así ¿Por qué dar un chocolate?...Algo que solo se come y ya… pienso que si de verdad amo a esa persona mi regalo debe obligar a que me recuerde…he suena algo materialista pero…sería feliz recibir un regalo así que durara por siempre…-** sin perder el sonrojo de sus mejillas este sonreía sin ningún motivo, el rubio en cambio miraba con la boca semiabierta a Hiroto… aquellas palabras le hicieron repensar la idea que tenia sobre el día de San Valentine y en cierto sentido tenía razón…pero tan acostumbrados estaban los japoneses a regalar chocolates en aquel día que se perdió el verdadero sentido de la fecha

**\- Sabes… tienes razón, oye sírveme otro Hiroto…- **inclinó un poco el vaso para que Hiroto le sirviera otra copa, este tomando la botella le volvió a servir, mientras lo hacía posó por un momento sus ojos en aquella expresión calmada e indiferente a lo demás, este gentilmente abrió sus ojos que antes estaban cerrados y miró a Hiroto fijamente, este anonadado quedó perdido en su mirada tranquila…la cual por un motivo parecía acercarse lentamente hacia su dirección.

**-Hiroto…**

**-¿Ha…Hai?...**

**-Estas mojando mi manga con la cerveza…**

**-¿Eh?... ¡AH! ¡Lo siento lo siento lo siento! …solo déjame…buscar… ¡Aquí no hay pañuelos! ¡Iré por…por algunos en la parte trasera!**

Saliendo de la barra fue a toda velocidad, cruzó por al lado de Isogai y se perdió en el pasillo que lo llevaba a un pequeño cuarto donde estaban las taquillas de los empleados y donde solían guarda cosas de limpieza, en este caso se la paso buscando pañuelos blancos en una de las cajas amontonadas en la esquina del cuarto, encontrando un paquete entero se apresuró a volver pero antes de cruzar la puerta su teléfono volvió a sonar, seguro era Kai esperando a que lo convenza a no usar el traje de cupido, estaba loco el pequeño si le haría descartar la idea, era muy divertida y linda para no realizarla , sonriendo este prendió la pantalla del móvil pero el numero de Kai no era el visible…esa dirección en pantalla jamás labia visto, no era si quiera un numero que podría recordar de alguien, como no tenía tantos conocidos en la ciudad el numero de conocidos era muy escaso- **Que…que es esto…-** en el primer mensaje …venía adjuntada una foto, al abrirla sus orbes grises dilatados y perplejos observaban la foto… una foto de él frente al bar, recordaba eso…eso ocurrió ayer en la madrugada…antes de que ese tipo…¡Imposible! ¡¿Qué significaba esto?!

Pronto llegaron más mensajes, una de él caminando por la vía publica, otra cuando este esperaba en la parada, y otra… ¡¿En su casa?! Podía verse que fue tomada desde afuera en dirección hacia la ventana, el único lugar visible desde afuera, y no era la ultima foto…en segundos llegaban más fotos de él, en lugares donde frecuentaba solo, a veces con Kai cuando salía juntos a tomar un café…otras eran en los momentos en que solía intimidad con hombres en su cuarto.

Todo esto… ¿De verdadestaba pasando?Momentos que compartió con sus amigos, empleados, personas que nunca volvió a ver…todos esos recuerdos eran invadidos por alguien más ¿Fue hostigado desde hace tanto tiempo? Cayó de rodillas con el teléfono en su mano seguía viendo fotos de él mismo, solo una persona podía estar haciendo esto…pero los motivos…porque lo eligió a él…aun no comprendía porque.

Cuando parecía que no podía empeorar las cosas una llamada entrante lo despertó del shock, temblando veía el numero privado en pantalla y dudando en contestar rechazó la llamada, intento inútil pues su celular otra vez sonaba, si seguiría así era mejor parar esto, contestando la llamada apoyó el móvil sobre su oído, sin decir una palabra ya sabiendo de ante mano quien podía ser dejó que esa voz ronca y profunda hablara.

_-¿Cuanto crees que esperaré por ti tesoro?... Debo decir que quizás fui algo brusco en irme sin despedir, no por eso merezco ser tratado tan fríamente, pero veo que te estas consiguiendo una buena compañía… sería genial tener algo de diversión con ustedes dos- _ un nuevo mensaje llegó, esta vez era una foto de Isogai y de ellos dos…cuando estaban juntos hace unos minutos en la barra, este seguía sin poder pronunciar una palabra, intuitivamente volteó hacia todos lados, creyendo que alguien estaba detrás de él, como la llamada aun no se cortaba colocó nuevamente el teléfono en su oído - _Ten en cuenta que siempre te observo, no lo olvides…te dejé un hermoso regalo en tu cuerpo, ojala que no se borre mi cariño en tu piel…- _la llamada cesó…la voz desapareció, pero el miedo y los temblores no, su cuerpo aun en el suelo era incapaz de moverse, las cortadas ardían, el dolor en su parte baja se volvió más fastidioso y agudo, incluso creyó que la fisura volvió abrirse y la sangre traspasaba su ropa interior…las nauseas…ganas de vomitar…quería lanzar todo de su sistema de una vez…

**-Hiroto…oye tardas mucho, será mejor que vuelva a… ¡¿Hiroto!? ¡Oye que te ocurre!- **corrió hacia el pelianaranjado que se encontraba en posición fetal sobre el suelo, agarraba sus piernas fuertemente contra su pecho y paraba el revuelto de estomago que sufría, pronto su espalda fue recorrida por una sensación fría, sabia bien de quien se trataba por eso sin dejar ver su rostro Hiroto se apoyó en sus rodillas y llevó todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia el ajeno quien lo recibió sin vacilar-**Hiroto…tranquilízate…estas temblando demasiado…oye…- **sus manos frías recorrían la espalda del pelianaranjado, podía percibir los estremecimientos en cada pasada, por eso su abrazó fue mucho más intenso, Hiroto en cambio solo sumergía su rostro sobre su pecho, aspiraba el olor a cigarrillo y cerveza de su camisa, era mejor eso a que estuviera lanzando por su boca restos de comida y bebida que no deseaba ver en el retrete

**\- De...Déjame estar así…por favor…lo siento mucho…per…perdóname Isogai san…- **sus manos rodearon su espalda y su cara mojada en lagrimas presionaba mas contra la prenda, Isogai estaba mas que aturdido…solo podía estar ahí dando su hombro para que Hiroto llorara desconsoladamente

¿Lo siento? Porque se disculpaba…examinando el suelo vio su teléfono…en él estaba una foto suya y de Hiroto, pareciéndole extraño este sin remover al que se aferraba a su camisa con fuerza alcanzó el teléfono para inspeccionarlo, y viendo el montón de imagines podía comprender un poco lo que estaba sucediendo, se limitó solamente a pasar su mano sobre los cabellos naranjas del hombre que se negaba a mostrar su rostro.

Antes de entrar al bar, veía a un hombre joven sonriente, atendiendo a los clientes como si nada hubiera pasado, una experta puesta en escena que hasta él llego a hacerle creer que lo que había visto sus ojos solo fue un mal suelo ¿Cómo puede sonreír de esa forma? Es algo irritante, pensaba el rubio pero ahora comprendía que solo era una fachada…hasta el podía llorar, sentir miedo, anhelar a una persona de la cual poder apoyarse… ¿Qué era esta sensación?...Quería de verdad protegerlo, incluso deseaba que el tiempo volviese a ese momento…no, en realidad un poco antes, para poder haber detenido tal aberración.

"_**No pienso permitir…que te hagan daño Hiroto…me tienes a mí…solo no me sueltes…"**_


	3. Del dolor¿Al amor? (Parte 3)

**Parte 3:**

Cuando caes en lo mas profundo, en esa parte donde todo es absolutamente negro, inconcientemente esperas que alguien extienda su mano hacia ti y puedas aferrarte a ella y ser salvado.

El no recibió una mano, más bien se enredó al cuerpo más cercano que encontró, envolviendo sus brazos en ese ser y lo terminó arrastrando consigo a la oscuridad, un deseo egoísta…pero al menos no estaría solo sufriendo en las penumbras, era mucho mejor cuando alguien te abraza hasta el punto de quedarte sin aire, cuando aquel hombre se acercó a él debió rechazarlo, apartarlo lejos de su persona, hacer que un ser gentil ensuciara sus manos con solo tocarlo…era la peor inmundicia que podía habitar en el mundo, y sin embargo…lo dejó acercarse porque necesitaba ser agarrado con fuerza, que alguien lo asfixiara hasta quedar inconciente, pero ahora el inconveniente se presentaba…¿Podía estar en esos brazos de nuevo? No era dueño de ellos, no podía reclamarlos como suyos, simplemente no estaba bien.

**-Hey Hiroto… Hiroto… ¿Me estas oyendo? Ya despierta-** apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro ajeno, pero no había caso, Hiroto seguía perdido en el mundo ficticio de la imaginación, al menos esta vez podía dormir sin que las pesadillas lo despertasen cada tres minutos, se alejó de la cama y fue en busca de una bolsa de hielo guardado en el refrigerador, la terminó colocando sobre el brazo que se encontraba apoyado en un cojín bastante anchazo**\- Han pasado...tres días ¿Por qué no baja la inflamación?- **cuestionaba el de cabellos rubios mientras se tomaba la libertad de sentarse en el borde de la cama, así podía estar un poco más cómodo y mantener la bolsa de hielo, al mismo tiempo observaba la imagen durmiente del pelianaranjado, tan calmado…si tan solo pudiera estar así mientras estaba despierto, podía ver como actuaba defensivamente cuando este se acercaba a él, cuando era para solo alcanzar un frasco de crema o hasta las bolsas de hielo Hiroto dudada en tocar su mano, antes no era así, y si lo hacía no se notaba pero esa conducta empezó y empeoro la misma noche que Hiroto recibió el llamado del acosador sin nombre, desde ese momento no volvió a tocarlo, talvez el pelianaranjado fue el que lo abrazó y se aferró a su espalda, pero ahora…si quiera fijaba la vista cuando hablaban**\- No se lo que piensas Hiroto…**\- expuso el rubio mientras removía un poco de lugar la bolsa de hielo, movimiento frío que despertó un poco al que yacía en la cama y dejó visto un estremecer ante la desconocida sensación**\- Ohayo** **Hiroto chan -** dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

**-Ohayougozaimasu…- **llevó su mano derecha a frotar ambos ojos mientras trataba de visualizar al que estaba delante de él, vio la mano ajena sobre su brazo izquierdo y volviendo a verlo cuestionó la acción del hombre**-Te…agradezco mucho esto pero…no hace falta…además ¿Por qué debo recibir ayuda de quien hizo cerrar mi bar?** \- exterminó con una mirada seria y sombría al que empezó a dudar si debía estar tan cerca del hombre, finalmente terminó sentándose en el suelo leyendo uno de sus documentos mientras Hiroto seguía sosteniendo por su cuenta la bolsa de hielo.

La conducta seria y malhumorada del pelianaranjado hacia Isogai es debido al último acontecimiento que ocurrió hace dos noches atrás, nada menos que la aparición repentina de la policía frente al bar cuando este ya había cerrado las puertas, dos autos con el estilo clásico de colores, una franja que dividía al vehículo en blanco y negro, sin mencionar la molesta luz roja y azul que parpadeaba una y otra vez encima de la carrocería, de ellos salió un hombre quien ya había visto antes, Iwakuro Yoshio ,quien vino al hospital a entrevistarlo y le dejó servida la tarjeta, solamente se había dirigido a Hiroto y a Isogai que estaba a su lado, al que hacían llamar detective miró seriamente al dueño de bar como queriendo exponer el error que cometió el pelianaranjado al no llamarlo antes ni haber mencionado que tal crimen se cometió en esa zona, hecho que sorprendió a Hiroto pues no había mencionado ese detalle antes ¿Cómo lo sabía ahora? ¿Y porque apareció la policía en su bar y en el hospital también? Fue ahí que su sentido de la intuición hiciera voltear a mirar a quien estaba parado en frente de él y frunciera el ceño en señal de confusión y enojo, en efecto luego se enteró que Isogai había hablado con el médico, este fue quien llamó al detective Iwakuro san para que viniera a entrevistarlo y hacer oficial su caso, este hombre de ojos azules fue quien llamó a la policía esa noche y como resultado de todo eso el bar quedó en suspensión. Sin mencionar que "confiscaron "su teléfono para lograr identificar de donde fueron enviadas las fotos y así localizar la posible dirección del maleante.

Muchos motivos para estar en contra del rubiecito y echarle a patadas de su casa, pero no lo hizo porque…en sí esas cosas debió hacerlo el por su propia cuenta, el temor y la comodidad actuaron más sobre su persona y decidió callar, como resultado se enteró de que este hombre lo observaba a cada momento, incluso sabía donde vivía, y ahora expuso en peligro a una persona inocente, quizás estuvo mal el hecho de que Isogai hiciera todas esas cosas sin consultarlo y sin avisar pero al mismo tiempo estaba agradecido que lo haya hecho, se veía que realmente se preocupaba por él, ojala pudiera el contribuir todo esto pero…algo se lo impedía. Ni si quiera entendía que pasaba cuando estaba a su lado, todo era tan confuso dentro de su cabeza.

Trató de levantarse pero el ardor en su espalda le hizo dudar por un momento de hacer otro movimiento, mientras hacía mover su cuerpo como si estuviera en cámara lenta este volteó a ver a Isogai quien se veía bastante serio y concentrado**\- Oye… ¿No estas demasiados días aquí? Cuando piensas volver a Shinjuku – **sin querer sonó un poco frío e insinuando que deseaba que este se fuera, rápidamente se corrigió y excusó que solamente era por curiosidad, además…en serio ¿Cuánto pensaba quedarse? Solo esperaba que el motivo no fuese él. Si claro, como si fuera tan importante para este rubio hasta el punto de alargar su estadía solo por estar al tanto de su situación. Eso… era improbable.

**-Bueno hay un tipo que me esta costando encontrarlo, ha ha pero bueno amo las escondidas y no por nada soy el mejor cobrador de deudas en mi zona.**

**-Oh pero que importante eres cariño ha ha…ah…- ** por una razón se le escapó ese "cariño" de la lengua, rápidamente cubrió su boca y volteó la mirada- Lo...lo siento…costumbre supongo…-maldecía mil veces en sus pensamientos a lo que sea que le hizo decir eso a un hombre nada que ver con su entorno, pero quien más extraño se comportaba era el rubio quien solo miraba las hojas en su mano haciendo de cuenta que no paso nada, es más el pelianaranjado notaba una medio sonrisa**-Tu..¡Tu te estas riendo!**

**-¡Ha ha ha! No…no es que…me agarraste desprevenido ha ha, que adorable… **

**-Ya cállate… dije que se me escapó…- **sonrió levemente mientras este se volvía a recostar sobre la cama y observaba al hombre sentando en el suelo dándole la espalda que seguía trabajando, quizás había un sentimiento creciendo por este hombre, algo de "gustar" , lo notaba pues en estos días cuando se descuidaba sus ojos se encontraban deleitándose con la imagen del rubio, examinando cada gesto, disfrutando el sonido de su voz, tampoco desechaba lo bien que se sintió cuando su abrazo fue correspondido en aquella noche desolada y angustiante, cuando estaba temblando no del frío sino del miedo causado en una llamada, y a pesar de no conocerle bien… una vez en su cuarto Isogai estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo brindándole su apoyo, dejando que sus brazos envolvieran con cuidado su cintura. Una jugada muy tramposa… pero que le llegó al corazón.

Solo un poco… ¿Estaba bien ilusionarse un poco? Lo único que tenía que hacer era calcular cual era el límite y cuando debía parar esto, no dejaría que llegase a la palabra "amor".

Pasaron unos minutos silenciosos, Isogai terminando de ordenar los documentos de sus cliente en la región de Nagoya los guardó con cuidado en su maletín, estirándose se dio la vuelta y miraba al bello durmiente que cayó otra vez en sueños, la bolsa con el hielo derretido iba descendiendo de su brazo para acabar en el suelo, este sin levantarse del suelo se arrastró hasta la cama y retiro el recipiente de goma y dejarlo en el suelo- **Hace mucho no dormías tanto eh…- **apoyó su codo sobre la cama y recostó su mejilla sobre la mano para seguir mirando a Hiroto quien no parecía despertar.

**_"Esto es tan raro, solo debía estar dos días en Nagoya y volver…pero me las arreglé con mis superiores para que me permitieran seguir con el trabajo desde aquí…tampoco es…que no quiera volver ¿Cómo puedo irme y dejarlo solo con ese lunático suelto? …Ah, que estoy haciendo" _**

De verdad que hacía, perjudicaba su trabajo y todo por un hombre, uno al cual sujetó entre sus brazos en muchas ocasiones, como si este fuera un príncipe de un cuento y Hiroto la damisela en peligro. Y de solo pensar eso se le vino a la mente una imagen absurda y ridícula, el con esos trajes ostentosos, tradicionales y brillantes que solo veías en las historias, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la hermosa princesa, supuestamente el amor de su vida, y extrañamente solo se imaginaba la cara de Hiroto en esa mujer… ¡¿Qué broma le estaba gastando su mente ahora?! Alejó esas rosas y brillo de su mente y trato de pisar tierra, pero solo se veía a si mismo sentado en el suelo y con su mano sujetando la ajena, este de un salto soltó esa mano retrocedió hasta chocar con la mesa de baja altura haciendo que se escuchara un insignificante ruido de choque, estos pensamientos le daban escalofríos, y a decir verdad haciéndole dudar de sus preferencias… ¿Le gustaba las mujeres? Si, obviamente eso no se discutía pero…jamás se presentó la posibilidad de que le gustara un hombre, es verdad que una vez tuvo que presenciar el puro acto de dos hombres haciéndose cosas raras en mitad de la calle (Morinaga y Souichi) y no pudo apartar su vista de esos dos, pero eso no significaba nada …¿O si? De todas formas porque se cuestionaba esto de forma tan seria, ni que alguno de los estuviera a punto de declararse…

Suspiró pesadamente y fijándose la hora ya era mediodía, tenía que comer algo y viendo lo cómodo que estaba el pelianaranjado eso significaría que tendría que salir a comprar el almuerzo por ahí, bueno estando residiendo en la casa de alguien más lo menos que podía hacer era invitarle a comer de vez en cuando, saliendo de la habitación caminó por el corto pasillo para ubicarse en la entrada y acomodarse los zapatos, a punto de abrir la puerta esta produjo un sonido de toqueteo, alguien tocaba ¿A esta hora?...¿Quien podría visitar a Hiroto ahora? No creía que fuese el acosador, pero tomar precaución nunca estaba demás, así que husmeando en su bolsillo busco algo con lo que podría hacer daño si se tratase de ese idiota cobarde, lamentablemente solo contaba con un plumero…aunque podría buscar en el apartamento de Hiroto, podía haber algo más mortal que lo que tenía en manos pero bueno dicen que en manos correctas y astutas cualquier elemento puede resultar letal, y no era por tratar de ser arrogante pero se consideraba una persona bastante calificada y experta.

La puerta seguía siendo tocada, este rubio guardó bajo la manga aquella herramienta con punta y se paró frente la puerta, primero iba a abrirla lentamente, así vería a quien estaba del otro lado, cualquiera que lo estuviera viendo le diría que actuaba esas escenas de policías y ladronas como en las películas, pero bueno la situación ameritaba esa conducta precavida y algo exagerada.

Su mano derecha bajó el picaporte y así la puerta con lentitud fue dejando un leve espacio por donde examinaría a la persona del otro lado de la puerta, al fin cuando sus ojos tuvieron el suficiente espacio para visualizar algo de un solo golpe abrió la puerta anonadado**\- ¿Us…Usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?...- **dejó la puerta totalmente abierta de la impresión pues no esperaba a tal persona en el departamento de Hiroto**\- Detective Iwakuro… ¿Viene a dar buenas noticias? **

**-Bueno podría decirse que sí pero… ¿Puedo saber que hace apuntándome con eso?**\- señalaba la pluma que sostenía de forma rara el pelirubio y que enseguida escondió un poco avergonzado**\- Bueno…no importa ¿Esta Hiroto san? Necesito preguntarle algunas cosas acerca de esa noche… **

**-Ah claro pase…esta algo dormido, pero lo despertare-**

**-Disculpe por la repentina intromisión…- **avanzó el pelinegro un poco para descalzarse y seguirle al rubio por el pasillo, doblando a la derecha visualizó el cuarto del residente quien dormía con tranquilidad en su cama.

**-Hiroto…Hiroto despierta…Tienes visitas…- **apoyó una de sus manos sobre el rostro ajeno, el durmiente solo se recostó más sobre esa grande mano y acompañado de una sonrisa siguió durmiendo, este quedó petrificado ante la dulce y calmada expresión del pelianaranjado- **Oye…despierta…-**comenzó a pellizcar los cachetes de Hiroto las veces

Suficientes para marcar en su rostro manchitas rojas que adornaban su cara, obviamente ese gesto le hizo despertar y de una mala forma, quitó las manos de Isogai y comenzó a frotarse la cara para aliviar la incomoda sensación de ardor en sus mejillas.

**-Mnh…Ya, ya ¿Que pasa?... ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque esta aquí?- ** no creía que al abrir los ojos se encontraría con un policía en su cuarto y menos a ese hombre alto que acechaba con la mirada, verlo a los ojos lo inquietaban, fue difícil el interrogatorio en el hospital, ahora debía soportarlo en su cuarto- **Disculpe…ah, estos días han sido algo estresantes- **a pesar de que contaba con más tiempo para descansar la presencia de cierto sujeto le quitaba, enviada a ese rubio que podía estar ahí parado en frente de el tan tranquilo**\- ¿Quiere un café?...Permítame servirle…**

**-No hace falta, solo vine para hacer unas preguntas luego me iré- **se acomodó de rodillas en frente de la pequeña mesa situada en el medio del cuarto, Hiroto en un mismo gesto se acercó a la mesa y se sentó del otro extremo con la mirada baja, evitando ver los ojos ámbar del sujeto quien apoyaba unas fotos en la superficie de madera- **Encontramos un cuchillo en el callejón…es una suerte que siguiera ahí, aunque me parece muy extraño que el delincuente no haya ¿Fue agredido con este arma?-** señaló la fotografía donde mostraba un cuchillo con mango negro de madera del cual parecía estar bañado en sangre seca que deformó el color negro de la madera, el pelianaranjado afirmó débilmente apenas echando un vistazo a la imagen, con gran sinceridad no quería saber más del asunto.

Isogai solo se recostaba contra la pared cruzándose de brazos, mirando como de a poco se ponía algo incomoda la situación, pero el detective le había pedido que permaneciera en el cuarto, después de todo era como un testigo o algo así, observó un poco la mesa, definitivamente ese era el cuchillo que incluso Hiroto lo levantó en su contra, pero las demás ya eran fotos de personas…seria posible que… ¿Ya saben quien es? De ser así solo bastaba que Hiroto lo reconociera pero…

**-Ya le dije…no le vi la cara, solo las manos…lo demás… es muy confuso.**

**-Al menos trate y dígame si reconoce a unos de estos ex convictos- **la meno del detective dejó expuesto delante de sus ojos grises unas cuantas fotografías, de donde sacaron a tantos no tenia idea, pero de verdad que no sabía el rostro del sujeto, cuantas veces debía repetirlo, solo para complacerlo se puso a ver una por una las imágenes delante de sus narices pero obviamente el resultado era el mismo.

Vio de todo en esas fotos, perforaciones, cicatrices en formas raras, ojos oscuros, claros, incluso en unos de esos hombres un color de ojo era diferente del otro (heterocromía) pero nadie se le hacía familiar y estaba agradecido de no conocerlos, por su apariencia reflejaban lo peligrosos y dementes que eran, como ese loco que andaba por ahí…

**-Lo lamento…en serio ninguno me es familiar…- **suspiró pesadamente mientras veía al detective guardar las fotografías nuevamente en el portafolio de cuero negro, mientras las guardaba solo le decía al pelianaranjado que no habría problema, era unas simples preguntas para calmar su intuición, de a poco iba vaciando la mesa hasta el punto en que solo quedaba unas dos fotografías de las cuales el rubio notó algo extraño en una de ellas, se acercó a la mesa y agarró la imagen de su derecha, examinó la parte de atrás notando que en ese pedazo delgado de papel de hecho había otra foto pegada en la parte de abajo, el detective algo avergonzado rascaba su mejilla por dejar pasar algo tan insignificante como el pegoteo de dos fotos, estaba por guardarla cuando la imagen escondida de repente pasó a manos de Hiroto**\- Es…Este…- **sus manos sujetaban de forma angustiosamente esa fotografía que volvió rápidamente a la mesa- **Como se llama este hombre…-** señalaba al hombre en la foto que lucía bastante joven, de unos veiti tantos quizás, cabellos castaños y con un flequillo que cubría la mitad de su cara pero aun reflejaba unos ojos color negro brillante que le resultaron muy desagradables a la vista.

**-Este hombre se hace llamar "Takeru"…ha sido acusado de robos, daño a la propiedad de uno de los dirigentes de la prefectura…un cargo por violación…pero se escapó hace unos años y aun no hemos podido dar con su paradero, es realmente escurridizo… ¿Lo reconoces?**

**-Si…pero no es quien me atacó hace unos días, cuando era niño y vivía en Osaka…mis padres fueron asaltados por un tipo- vuelve a señalar la foto- Este hombre fue quien entró a nuestra casa, recuerdo su rostro…- ¿**Podía ser el mismo? Eso pensaba el pelianaranjado mientras seguía mirando la foto con odio, trajo bastantes males a su familia, recuerdos dolorosos y temores que habían sido enterrados hace ya mucho tiempo, el tiempo volvió atrás en esa noche calmada de abril, primavera hermosa y con pétalos de cerezos que caían en el suelo, imagen que fue pisoteada por este tipo con sus horrendas y deshonestas intenciones, ambiciones que casi destruye a una familia, ahora so seguro que para su familia ya era algo del pasado pero al ver esa foto se dio cuenta que el miedo de ver ese rostro solo fue diluido, aun no lo había superado.

**Bien, sin duda esto podría ser una coincidencia o puede ser el hombre que estamos buscando, agradezco su tiempo y disculpe por los infortunios de mi visita – ** levantándose y haciendo una inclinación con su cabeza se dio por entendido que debía seguir con su trabajo y retirarse, Isogai que estuvo todo el tiempo observando la escena fue el primero en dirigirse hacia la entrada para despedir al buen hombre que trataba de ayudar a Hiroto, una vez en la puerta lo último que este hombre recomendó a Isogai fue la necesidad de cambiar de lugar, al menos hasta que este asunto se enfriara un poco, si el delincuente conocíaa Hiroto ya desde antes de vivir en Nagoya estaba casi seguro que este sabía su residencia y mejor prueba eran las fotos, varías tomadas desde afuera del edificio, el pelirubio dijo que eso no le tocaba a él, si Hiroto no quería irse del apartamento era asunto suyo, solo era un conocido que se quedó en su casa por unos días, al detective se le hacía algo ilógico la "respuesta" que expuso este hombre de negocios quien se dio cuenta de la situación incomoda en la que se impuso y rápidamente para no dar lugar a más preguntas dejó al detective el paso libre para que se marchara.

Ya viendo que se largaba cerró la puerta y la aseguro.

**-Ah de verdad que estoy haciendo…- **era un adulto y pensar razonablemente debería ser una de sus prioridades, lo que dijo el detective ciertamente era correcto, estar aquí era peligroso para Hiroto…por eso estaba aun ahí, quizás un guardia policial era una mejor defensa para el pelianaranjado pero desde que vio aquella persona caer en sus brazos se le hizo imposible el salir de su entorno, de su apartamento, estando pocos días se acostumbró a ese pequeño cuarto de cuatro paredes, y eso era lo que de cierta forma le estaba irritando, el no era así, por supuesto que no y menos con alguien cuya relación solo era…nada

.

Sentía aproximarse un dolor de cabeza nuevamente, mientras avanzaba hacia el cuarto del pelianaranjado este se mantuvo sentado en el mismo lugar, debía estar pensando en cuando era niño, intuyó el pelirubio.

Se dio el auto permiso de sacar unas latas de cerveza y acercándose a este recostó la superficie fría del metal sobre la mejilla de quien se sorprendió ante la repentina sensación en su cara, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la imagen del mas alto en frente de él**\- Toma un poco, se ve que lo necesitas – **sentándose a su lado este comenzó a tomar a sorbos largos la bebida fresca y que ahora viajaba por su garganta.

**-Arigato…- ** bajo la mirada para tener la visión de la bebida enlatada que el pelirubio le acaba de dar-**Sabes, realmente no te entiendo, el porque sigues aquí… y tomándote estas contrariedades por encima, digo si fuera tu ya me hubiera largado, aunque eso es la parte que más me gusta, que aun sigues aquí conmigo**\- abriendo la lata este dejó de hablar para degustar la bebida, un sabor amargo pero igual de agradable sin mencionar lo refrescante que resultaba para su garganta, dando el primer sorbo acomodó la lata en la mesa, percibiendo la mirada fija del otro este no quiso voltear, sabía que lo miraba y de seguro era por lo que acaba de decir…

**_"Oh dios mío…Oh no ¡Que he dicho! ¿¡No pude sonar más desesperado?! Ah no lo necesito, debo hacer algo para que se vaya…que... ¿Se vaya?, maldición, en serio no quiero eso… de todas formas tiene que irse…" _**

De pronto una sensación mas amarga que de la bebida cruzó por su garganta y por supuesto le ocasionó mal de estomago, ser tan sincero y darse cuenta ahora lo que le pasaba era algo descuidado de su parte, limites…limites… no debía olvidarse de esa palabra, limitar la atracción que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos por el hombre sentado a su lado.

Bajó la cabeza hasta que esta llegase a la altura de la mesa, alejó esos conflictivos pensamientos y trató de volver a una conducta un poco más normal, Isogai en cambio había sido tomado por sorpresa, de nuevo. De todo lo que dijo Hiroto la palabra "gustar" era lo único que permanecía constantemente retumbando en sus oídos, y no evitó el hecho de quedar mirándolo anonadadamente pues quería asegurarse de que no era simplemente un error de su sentido auditivo, pero efectivamente escuchó bien, y lo notable de todo esto…era lo feliz que le hizo sentir esas palabras.

Bueno no fue felicidad exactamente, no tenía descripción certera de lo que estaba pasándole ahora**\- Eres bastante interesante Hiroto…-** dijo sin pensar el chico rubio que volvió a cubrir su boca con la lata de cerveza, Hiroto solo se volteó y quedó contemplándolo mientras lo veía beber de la lata metálica, que habrá querido decir con eso ultimo que dijo, bueno ahora solo se dedicaba a comerlo con la vista, no iba a decirlo en voz alta pero…jamás, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza pensar lo sensual que puede verse una persona bebiendo algo tan simple como una cerveza, lo mismo paso en el bar, y ahora volvía a ocurrir, sus ojos no paraban de ver el movimiento que hacían los músculos de su cuello o el sonido al tragar, sus labios sorbiendo del pequeño espacio que disponía la parte superior del contenedor….simplemente todo se veía bien en Isogai.

Y de nuevo este se perdió en sus pensamientos, por suerte pudo desconcentrarse de tal sensual figura y esconder la mirada**-Oye… ¿Quieres ir a comprar algo para comer?**

**-Ha eso estaba por hacer cuando vino ese Iwakuro, ¿Estas seguro de querer salir? Que hay de tu reposo.**

**-Que yo sepa no eres doctor así que mejor piensa en lo que me vas a comprar-** sonrió con naturalidad mientras este se ponía de pie y se dirigía al armario para coger uno de sus abrigos**\- De paso compraré un poco más de hielo para mi brazo- **ya con el abrigo puesto fue caminando hacia la entrada donde quedó esperando al de cabellos rubios quien se sumergió a un dilema mental, esta persona era de verdad un ser interesante, con palabras y gestos tan simples lograba sacarlo de su sistema normal y llevarlo a un mundo que totalmente desconocía.

Agarrando su chaqueta Isogai se encaminó hacia el encuentro del pelianaranjado quien recostado por la puerta lo esperaba con una deslumbrante sonrisa, por unos segundos se olvidó de su trabajo, de que allá afuera había un demente acosando a este hombre, se concentraba nada más que pasar tiempo con Hiroto, sin duda era algo peligroso pero hasta esos momentos nada parecía suceder…por ahora.

* * *

En ese mismo día Isogai debía permanecer afuera hasta las 8 de la noche, Hiroto ni lo cuestionó por el simple hecho de no querer aburrirse con esos asuntos de negocios que no tenia porque saber, así que se quedó en la casa ordenando un poco el cuarto, doblando una y otra vez la ropa del armario, se veía a simple vista que estaba muy aburrido, luego de haber reorganizado de arriba abajo el cuarto fue directo a la cama sentándose en ella, podía dedicarse un poco a renovar las ideas para la fiesta de San Valentine, pensaba que en dos semanas esto seguro ya se tranquilizaría, y podría reabrir el bar, solo por ese día, lograría convencer a ese detective para que lo deje tranquilo un día, tenía sus métodos así que seguro que no encontraría ningún inconveniente.

**-Bien lo primero que debo hacer es preparar el disfraz de Kai ¡Se vera tan lindo!- **se disponía a dejar anotado todos los materias que necesitaría para el lindo traje de cupido que confeccionaría para Kai, las alas sería un problema, nunca antes había echo unas pero la situación lo ameritaba, también debía escoger los especiales para el menú aunque para eso debía hablarlo con su Barman**\- Ah… no tengo teléfono cierto… ¡¿Cómo podré comunicarme con mis chicos?!- **ya parecía a su amigo de cabellos azules, con dos caminos exagerados de lagrimas marcando su cara, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Si quiera sabía donde vivía Kai? Debía saberlo o no, como sea la frustración llegó hasta el punto de quedar tirado sobre la cama masajeando levemente su brazo, recordó que tenía una cita para el hospital, supuestamente le cambiarían las vendas del brazo, y cambiar las gasas de su espalda la cual se veía bastante mejor y ya no ardía**\- Ah…me duele el trasero, esto es lo peor…-** dijo ya cansado del tremendo dolor que sufría cuando debía agacharse, ir al baño, incluso de estar así como estaba acostado era un gran tormento, pero acostarse boca abajo era imposible por su brazo, aun se las arreglaba por la noche el dormir boca arriba, esa posición no era su preferida, siempre era de costado o con la almohada contra el rostro, otras de las razones por lo cual dormía mal. Pero bueno ya no había lugar para mas quejas, dejando de lado el cuaderno y con precaución se levantó de la cama dejando sobre ella el pequeño cuaderno de apuntes**\- Mn…un baño si eso estaría bien…- ** días pasaron, ya sería pronto 4 y contando…porque este dolor simplemente no se desvanecía, para colmo el hombre que lo hizo era alguien quien creyó olvidar**\- Takeru eh…que nombre tan raro…- **mientras trataba de hacer memoria sobre el incidente de hace unos años atrás se dirigió al baño para alistar la bañera, dejó que corriera el agua fría y caliente mientras examinaba el aparador del baño.

Si…ahora los recuerdos eran mas vivos, veía perfectamente ese rostro en sus pensamientos, una mirada furiosa y que haría que cualquier niño se hiciera encima, vergonzosamente eso pasó en aquella ocasión…después de todo solo era un niño de diez años, el hombre entró abruptamente a su cuarto, sus padres en ese entonces estaban inconcientes en la sala, aquel hombre desató la mayor parte de su fuerza en su padre y madre, tuvo la mala suerte de hallarse solo en el piso de arriba, apenas escuchó los gritos bajó por las escaleras solo para hallar a una fiera golpear a su padre, en el suelo se hallaba su madre apenas conciente y que alcanzó ver a su hijo escondidos por los barrotes de las escaleras, viendo la violenta escena que se desataba delante de sus ojos, el niño quiso ayudar…hacer algo pero su madre con la mirada imploraba que se alejara, este totalmente asustado y frustrado volvió con rapidez al piso de arriba para esconderse en el oscuro armario que se ubicaba al final del pasillo, Hiroto recodaba unos pasos lentos y muy ruidosos que cada vez se hacían más intensos, pero esos inquietantes sonidos se detuvieron.

Desde entonces el recuerdo se tornó muy difícil de poder descifrar, quizás se desmayó, lo que aseguraba es que ese rostro lo miraba extrañamente, las pupilas negras se agrandaron y brillaron con intensidad cuando lo encontró, ahora entendía que quizás halló la presa perfecta, un niño indefenso, escondido bajo los millones de abrigos viejos y polvorientos que ya nadie usaba

**\- Desgraciado…- **quizás estaba pensándolo demasiado, si debía ser eso, no es como si ese Takeru y el hombre que lo atacó fuera la misma persona, o a lo mejor en el fondo sabía que era él pero no quería aceptarlo, la idea de que ese mal nacido lo haya estado hostigando todo estos años era algo insípido, asqueroso… atemorizante ¿En ningún momento estuvo seguro? ¿Acaso esperaba el momento perfecto para hacerse ver?...ya debía parar esto, tener a ese tipo del pasado rondando en su memoria era abrumador y ya le bastaba con lo que debía que lidiar en estos momentos.

**-¿¡AH?!…¡La bañera!-** apenas sintió sus pies mojados volteó hacia la tina que desbordaba de agua, se concentró más en el lío de su cabeza que olvido por completo controlar el nivel del agua que ahora cubría toda la tina, cerró el flujo de agua y suspiró con la cabeza abajo**\- Quiero dejar de pensar en estas cosas…mnn…me pregunto, cuando regresará Isogai san… - **y ahora su cabezota se puso a pensar en el de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con apariencia elegante y fina, aceptaba que era muy guapo y…que extrañaba los pocos momentos en que estuvieron tan cerca, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor que emanaba la tina quemaban demasiado pero estaba la coincidencia de que estas se ruborizaron solamente pensando en Isogai Taichirou, un hombre que conoció en su bar y resultó ser conocido de su amigo, y ahora el destino los volvía a cruzar en esta situación problemática.

Mientras preparaba su adolorido cuerpo para un baño caliente se siguió cuestionando mil veces el porque aquel hombre seguía aquí**\- Me tiene lastima es solo eso…- **dijo a la vez que sus prendas caían al suelo, fijó la vista en el espejo, solo para hallar en frente los arañazos en su piel, las ojeras en su cara pálida y volver a ver lo que provocó aquel sujeto en su persona, sentía su piel arder continuamente, necesitaba del frío que congelase por unos segundos el fuego intenso del miedo y pudor prendidos en su interior… lo necesitaba, aunque este trato solo fuese un puro acto de solidaridad.

Al mismo tiempo que Hiroto pensaba en su príncipe inalcanzable este cruzaba por las calles pobladas de Nagoya, la vía publica nunca fue tan tortuosa como esa noche, y lo peor de todo era el viento arrasador que le impedía enfocar la vista en su camino, por lo que no pudo evitar el choque frecuente con hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades, la mayoría de esas señoritas cargaban en sus bolsas cantidades exageradas de chocolate, al parecer estaban preparándose con anticipación pero eso no le importaba, como se lo esperaba volvería un poco más antes al apartamento de Hiroto, después de todo era muy agradable la idea de verlo ahí esperándolo con una franca sonrisa**\- Últimamente… este chico no sale de mi cabeza…-** suspira esbozando una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos para que la tierra que traía el viento acabara sobre ellos, siguió el paso lento que llevaba hasta parar en la esquina, esperando a que el semáforo cambiase y seguir avanzando para llegar a su destino, en ese pequeño momento recapacitó las palabras que el detective le dijo en la entrada antes de irse.

_"Este lugar es peligroso, de verdad aconsejo que ambos dejen por un tiempo el apartamento, no sabemos en que condiciones mentales esta el sujeto que lo atacó"_

Era solo un desconocido, o aquel tipo que señaló Hiroto en la fotografía, igual no cambiaba la medida de irse del apartamento, quería que el pelianaranjado lo hiciera pero no habría forma de que este metiera sus narices en donde no le convenía, además Hiroto seguro se negaría y le sacaría en cara que podía irse en cualquier momento si lo deseaba, por una desconocida razón… ese pensamiento le irritó.

El semáforo cambiando de rojo al azul indicó el proseguir del peatonal por la calle, pero este siguió esperando en la vía publica, no esperando…más bien no se percató el cambio de color, cuando quiso dar un paso un automóvil corrió a toda velocidad justo delante de su ojos azules , casi pierde el pie por andar por ahí como un chico de secundaria distraído pero era inevitable sumergirse rápidamente en sus pensamientos, y claro siempre era aquel de cabellos naranjas, en serio…¿Había una especie de botón que apagara esas extrañas sensaciones e inquietudes?

Bueno asunto cerrado, llevaría a ese chico a un hotel hoy…cuando planeo eso en su cabeza como reacción rápida su rostro entero se volvió a la copia exacta de una paleta de dulce color rojo ¡¿Por qué el mismo malinterpretó sus propias palabras?! Inconcientemente estaba… ¿Insinuando querer pasar la noche con otro hombre? ¡Si claro! Era Isogai Taichirou…no fue… no era y sería gay…

**-Realmente…esto me esta dando dolor de cabeza…-**nuevamente vio el semáforo el cual marcó la continuidad de su caminar, avanzó a un paso algo acelerado pues su mente estaba así, llena de pensamientos que se mezclaban y creaban más y más y más malditas dudas y extrañas sensaciones que llegaban a acelerar a su corazón de forma nerviosa y hacer que su cuerpo actué de la misma forma…ansioso, angustiado, esto no era él, algo estaba cambiando, la cuestión aquí era si para era bien o para mal.

Cuando faltaba poco de unas cuadras su móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sus manos frías agarraron el aparato y vio el numero en pantalla que graciosamente no era conocido por este ¿Trabajo? Pero no podía ser, debía estar guardado como el resto**\- Oh, quizás sea Hiroto…ha ha debió comprarse un teléfono al llevarse el suyo ese Iwakuro…-** su dedo presionó el botón verde y reposó la pantalla sobre su oído congelado, estaba por llamar al de cabellos naranjas por su nombre pero…recordó algo, el nunca le había dado su numero a Hiroto…

_-¿Te gusta usar los juguetes de los demás? No es que me enoje, después de todo me han enseñado a compartir, pero creo que no sabes como usarlo ¿Verdad?- _esa no era la voz de Hiroto, no es una que pudiera reconocer, por un momento pensó en cortar pero al pronunciar un nombre en particular este decidió dejar que hablara- _Estas muy tranquilo, no dices nada…supongo que no te importa el que yo vaya a jugar un rato con él, después de todo no eres nada divertido y no aprovechas lo que tienes servido…-_ escuchó la burlesca risa del otro lado, ya entendía …este tipo, simplemente era un enfermo al que deseaba pulverizar con sus propias manos

¿Juguete? ¿Usarlo?...su paciencia y razonamiento desapareció en esos segundos

**-Desgraciado mal nacido… ¡Atrévete a tocarlo y te arrancare la maldita sonrisa de tu rostro!- **dejó la llamada de lado y echando a correr apresuró más el paso para llegar al apartamento, esas palabras de verdad llegaron a meter su corazón en un puño, conteniendo la violencia y el deseo de estrangular al tipo que nunca daba la cara, a ver si esta vez tenía la oportunidad de agarrarlo y demostrar lo que gana molestando a personas honestas y que no hacían ninguna especie de maldad a otros.

Si hablaba de aquel… aquel que le traía mareado con sentimientos que no entendía y no sabía ponerle un nombre, pero ahora estaba mas que claro el deseo de protegerlo y evitar que le hagan daño, vio cerca el establecimiento, subió las escaleras en unos pocos pasos y llegando a la puerta esta se abrió sin la necesidad de usar una llave ¿Cómo podría estar abierta? Quizás… ¡Ya estaba ahí dentro!

**-¡Hiroto!...- ** se detuvo secamente, apoyando las manos en cada una de las columnas de cemento observaba con falta de aire a un muchacho de cabellos anaranjados que secaba sus cabellos con una toalla en su mano derecha, volteó la mirada al escuchar de repente al mayor el cual lo veía algo agitado, se acercó a el preguntando la razón por laque vino de forma tan acelerada a la casa pero este fue más rápido y ya en frente de Hiroto le sujetó de los hombros**\- ¡¿Por qué la puerta esta abierta?!...Debes…cerrarla con llave, tks…- **realmente creyó que ese enfermo estaría aquí, pero al parecer todo estaba en orden, respirando hondo se tranquilizó y soltó los hombros de Hiroto los cuales pudo sentir como se tensionaron al ser agarrados de esa forma tan densa **\- Lo siento…pero si eres idiota, hay un loco suelto como puedes dejar la puerta abierta ¿Me estas escuchando? - **mirando fijamente a los ojos grises de Hiroto pudo notar como estos miraban confundidamente al más alto, quizás se pasó un poco pero la culpa la tenía ese Hiroto, como puede estar de forma tan indefensa y tranquila en una habitación tan expuesta**\- Realmente lo siento…te asuste-**

**-No, esta bien pero… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que estas tan alterado?- **decía mientra abotonaba su camisa color lila y se acomodaba sobre su cama dispuesto a escuchar al pelirubio, quien no se veía bastante bien, este dejando el abrigo sobre la pequeña mesa del medio tomó lugar a su lado y sosteniendo el teléfono en manos se dispuso a contar lo sucedido, le costó saber como empezar y decirlo pero en menos de un minuto le dijo sobre la llamada del acosador a su teléfono, esto era alarmante, Isogai propuso el irse rápido de aquí, llamar al detective de un teléfono público y así siguió planeando lo que se debía hacer pero Hiroto no respondía, se mantenía callado mirando al suelo, por unos segundos no escuchaba la voz del rubio, solo pensaba en el peligro en que estaba ahora por su culpa, pronto los sentidos cobraron vida, y oyendo nuevamente el sonido de su voz este le interrumpió**\- Gomenasai, gome…nasai, esto no debió pasar…-** sus manos cubrieron sus oídos, dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante para que esta terminara entre sus piernas, otra vez su estomago le daba vueltas y retorcijones, las ganas desesperadas de regurgitar aparecían y los mareos tampoco faltaron, porque debía ocurrir esto, justo a él…sabía que estar ahí lamentándose no lo llevaría a resolver la situación pero es que… simplemente las fuerzas que había en el se debilitaban por la preocupación y el miedo que se escondían muy en el fondo de su ser.

Isogai viendo tal escena le daba ganas de solamente arrastrar a este chico fuera del cuarto y llevárselo pero sabía que en estas situaciones una mano gentil es lo que se necesita, después de todo este chico estaba preocupado por el, no podía evitar sentirse un poco conmovido con esta reacción adorable en frente de sus ojos, estirando su brazo rodeo el cuello del chico y lo atrapó eficazmente para acomodar su cabeza sobre su hombro, la resistencia que quizás debió imponer Hiroto no se manifestó, después de todo el quería esto, percibir el frío de su cuerpo, a pesar de usar una camisa gruesa podía sentir su piel rozar contra su cara.

**-No sirve de nada que te sientas mal por esto ¿Lo sabes no? Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, será mejor que salgamos de aquí pronto ¿De acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo…solo déjame juntar unas cosas…- **se levantó de la cama aun con la sensación del brazo ajeno alrededor de su cuello, eso le ayudó a calmarse un poco, con apuro se levantó de la cama, ese simple gesto hizo que su cara se calentara y su boca titubeara por unos segundos, en su cabeza se imagino la escena en donde este se acercaba a la boca de Isogai y rompiera el equilibrio que estaba manteniendo dentro de ese cuarto, pero no hallaba la razón lógica que le hubiera dicho al rubio como justificación de aquel acto inesperado, al final por cobarde y por otros obstáculos que imponía su mente no lo hizo.

Se puso a revisar los cajones, agarró el juego de llaves del apartamento y un montón de ropa que pondría luego en una mochila que estaba guardada en el armario, Isogai ya estando ahí, sacaba su bolso de viaje y lo acomodaba al lado de la cama.

Mientras mas rápido empacaran mejor, no quería que Hiroto tuviera que verle a la cara a ese estúpido de nuevo, hace momentos casi parecía un fantasma con solo mencionar lo de la llamada…ah la llamada, si claro como olvidar ese detalle, fue hacia la pequeña mesa donde estaba su abrigo y tomándolo entre manos sacó el teléfono celular el cual apenas fue tocado comenzó a vibrar con intensidad, frunciendo el ceño este reconoció el numero, seguro que era otra forma de fastidiarlo como recién, era mejor no contestar, cortando la llamada iba a disponer de guardar el móvil pero esta vez resonó la melodía que había puesto para saber cuando se trataba de un mensaje, otra vez con la pantalla expuesta ante sus ojos abrió el mensaje, sus orbes azules se abrieron sorpresivamente al ver el contenido de dicho mensaje, y sin vacilar volteó hacia la ventana.

**-Hiroto…**

**-Ya casi termino…**

**-Hiroto, esta viéndonos, ese desgraciado esta por ahí observándonos ahora mismo…-**

**-¿Q...Que? Es una broma…deja de decir cosas de mal gusto…- ** aproximándose al cuerpo inmóvil del pelirubio este observó de reojo su teléfono, tuvo que agarrarlo con ambas manos para verlo mas de cerca y comprobar que esto no era un juego que provocaba su vista, era una foto sacada recién de ellos, ahora hacía lo mismo que Isogai y miraba hacia la ventana, desde ese vidrio trasparente estaban siendo vigilados por un loco que casi intento rebanar su piel con un cuchillo, ahora mismo…estaba por ahí, quien sabe donde, había mas departamentos a los alrededores, grandes edificios, las manos de Hiroto comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas y su temblor aumento cuando el aparato en sus manos volvió a vibrar-** Is…Isogai…- **el mencionado le quitó el teléfono y enseguida contestó.

**-Cobarde porque no sales de tu escondite y arreglamos las cuentas como verdaderos hombres, engendro de mierda…- **estaba mal que sus impulsos le ganaran, pero de verdad que este tipo le estaba sacando de quicio, perjudicando su buen juicio y el razonamiento que debería utilizar para solucionar esta situación…sencillamente la sangre le llegó hasta la cabeza**\- ¿Qué ahora porque te callas? ¡Responde!- **finalmente oyó algo, la misma risa de burla que escuchó hace un rato, este loco…hasta donde podía llegar, debieron irse cuando Hiroto recibió el llamado en el bar, pero aunque se cuestionase eso ahora no cambiaría nada.

_-Me divierte tanto ver sus caras de miedo, me encantaría salir a jugar contigo pero prefiero quedarme donde estoy y observar el espectáculo…_

** -¿Espectáculo? De que hablas…- **trató de calmarse, estar insultando a alguien por teléfono no era muy propio de él, por eso bajo las ganas de querer golpear a este idiota y recuperando la cordura trato de negociar- **¿Qué quieres para dejar en paz a Hiroto? En serio hombre si quieres follarte a alguien deberías ir a esos lugares sencillos de encontrar gente disponible para tus gustos…**

_-¿Qué quiero? Es curioso que preguntes, lo que quiero es simplemente divertirme con ustedes, te lo diré sin vueltas, harán lo que yo diga_, _sino tendré que usar mi preciada Dragúnov y no deseo causar tanto alboroto, solo deben seguir mis indicaciones, llamare dentro de un minuto con su respuesta._

Cortando la llamada ese demente dejó a Isogai completamente abatido por sus palabras**-Tiene una Dragúnov…- **soltó las palabras sin querer y lamentablemente Hiroto escuchó, hasta ahora solo se quedó inmóvil al lado de Isogai, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando, preguntó que le dijo, que era eso de la Dragúnov, pero en vez de una respuesta a sus preguntas el rubio se acercó a este y seriamente le contesto- **Hiroto eso es un arma de fuego, un fusil ruso que es muy preciso en disparos de larga distancia…ese loco nos puede estar apuntando tranquilamente con esa cosa en estos momentos, Hiroto algo se me va a ocurrir pero por ahora debemos hacerle caso ¿ Me entiendes?... Confía en mí- ** decía esto con una cara tan pacifica de la cual el pelianaranjado no pudo negarse, si el decía que confiara en él, que algo haría para salir de esta a salvo no le quedaba de otra, pero una parte suya dudaba, no quería creer esto, y lo peor es que Isogai saldría herido si algo malo ocurría…por su culpa.

Diciendo un leve si Isogai envolvió al menos alto que él en sus brazos, quizás lucía extraño que hiciera eso pero viéndole a los ojos a Hiroto deducía que esto era lo que necesitaba, al menos podía intentar calmarlo por unos segundos, otorgarle algo de tranquilidad, cuando sus brazos rodearon su cintura esta quiso retroceder pero el rubio solo la aproximó más a él, no le dejaría escapar así de simple, tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo, de haber prevenido esto, debió insistir en que tenían que irse del apartamento, ahora solo era capaz de abrazar a este hombre que temblaba en sus brazos y protegerlo con su propia vida si era necesario.

**_"No puede ser esto, quizás…me estoy confundiendo, pero es posible que a Hiroto yo…"_**

Las palabras se le fueron cuando escuchó otra vez el sonido de su teléfono, como lo dijo antes nuevamente el hombre llamó esperando una respuesta, Isogai atendiendo al llamado dejó dicho que harían lo que dijese, estaba esperando lo más común, y eso era dinero, la vaga idea de llenar sus bolsillos era algo bastante certero y que los dejaría a ambos respirando, pero… increíblemente no fue dinero lo que buscaba, como lo expresó antes, quería divertirse con ellos dos, y el entretenimiento que este tipo tenía en mente dejó a Isogai con la boca abierta, enseguida se negó, algo tan absurdo, incoherente y tan…indigente **\- Estas bromeando loco…- **el hombre solo le hizo recordar y hacerle el sonido tan familiar que hacía una bala al introducirse en un arma, este hombre no bromeaba…de verdad le volaría la cabeza sino hacían lo que este decía, suspiró pesadamente mientras su mano rascaba su nuca y veía de reojo a Hiroto, el de cabellos naranjas no podía estar más confundido, pero viendo la expresión en la cara de Isogai sabía que lo que estaba pidiendo no era nada bueno.

**-Hiroto lo pondré en alta voz…- **acomodó el teléfono sobre la mesa para que la voz del hombre se dejara escuchar por los dos, Isogai se alejó un poco de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos totalmente frustrado, el pelianaranjado miró con seriedad al aparato del cual pudo oír la misma voz que resonaba en sus oídos desde hace unos días atrás, su corazón estaba abrumado y aunque intentó mantenerse firme sus piernas en cualquier momento fallecerían en el suelo del puro miedo.

Comenzó a hablar, recalcó muchas veces que tenía esa encondenada arma para romperles el cráneo si intentaban hacer cualquier estupidez, luego sus palabras fueron dirigidas a Isogai exigiéndole que consiguiera un objeto cortante en la habitación, este cuestionó el para que tener que buscarlo ¿¡Que estaba por obligarle a hacer?!Por supuesto no obtuvo respuesta, le volvió a repetir la consigna y este se puso a buscar en el cuarto, pero ahora en la conversación intervino Hiroto explicando que no se hallaría nada de eso en su apartamento, no usaba cosas de oficina como tijeras o ese metal para afilar los lápices, casi nunca preparaba la comida o ni comía algo que necesitase cuchillo, el pelirubio sin querer dijo un comentario sobre su vida de caverna pero la voz del teléfono soluciono el dilema diciendo que este rubio pidiese a un vecino algo parecido a un cuchillo, con la condición de que tenía cinco minutos para regresar sino Hiroto se vería envuelto en una complicación.

**-Iré…pero cumple tu palabra bastardo, tranquilo Hiroto volveré enseguida- **

Apoyando con tranquilidad su mano sobre el hombro de Hiroto dijo con un suave tono de voz que todo estaría bien, después de eso este salió del cuarto con velocidad para traer lo que este enfermo le pedía, como estaba siendo controlado por el tiempo uso toda la fuerza de sus piernas para bajar las escaleras y llegar hasta el piso de abajo donde debía conseguir un objeto con filo, no sería algo difícil de hacer, solo rezaba al dios de allá arriba que protegiera al de cabellos naranjas en su ausencia.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Hiroto este permaneció callado y sujetando su brazo izquierdo con desesperación, a pesar de que ese ser no estaba físicamente ahí, su voz era lo suficiente para contradecirlo, para colmo quedó solo, estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que esa noche, indefenso, siendo controlado y observado por alguien aterrador y más superior que él, simplemente era lo peor que le hubiera pasado en la vida.

Su vista bajó hacia el teléfono pues de este la famosa y grotesca voz se hizo escuchar después de unos segundos de silencio.

_-¿Te duele aun el brazo? Debo decir que eso no estaba en el plan pero tu expresión apenas lo torcí fue muy erótica, no pude contenerme, ha ya se que te pondré a hacer mientras esperamos a tu amigo, se bueno y siéntate sobre esa mesita ¿Quieres?- _¿Le quedaba de otra? al parecer solo sería una especie de mascota que obedecería lo que se le mandaba, fue hasta la mesa de madera que no era muy alta, le llegaba menos de la mitad de su pierna y ahora debía sentarse sobre esta, corrió el abrigo de Isogai, cayó al suelo pero no se molestó en levantarlo, esperaba inquietamente lo próximo en ser ordenado por este hombre_\- Muy bien…ahora simplemente mastúrbate para mi-_

**-¡….!- **ahora entendía un poco porque Isogai hizo esa cara tan rara, quizás le pidió algo más enfermizo que esto y el siendo una persona bastante decente estos temas le perturbarían un poco**-De…acuerdo…-** como se lo dijo a si mismo antes, sería una mascota a la cual tratarían como quisiera, siguió las prontas indicaciones del tipo, se abrió de piernas frente a la ventana la cual era el único punto de visión del hombre y desabrochándose el cinturón este aflojó el pantalón el cual fue deslizándose por sus piernas hasta quedar atorados en sus todillos, la voz ya en un tono un poco más brusco exigió ver toda su intimidad descubierta, Hiroto parándose aprovecho para arrojar la prenda entre sus pies lejos de él, y con sus manos temblorosas fue bajando la ropa intima que terminó también junto a sus pantalones negros, ya expuesto de la cintura para abajo este se volvió a sentar sobre el borde de la mesa y sin esperar a que sonara de nuevo aquella voz proveniente del teléfono que estaba detrás suyo empezó a tratar de conseguir algún tipo de estimulación en aquella zona, sería difícil dadas en las circunstancias que estaba pero si no lograba aunque sea una leve reacción este hombre comenzaría a presionarlo, y ya bastaba con el pudor y la patética imagen de él mismo haciendo tal acto para un asqueroso hombre mayor que solamente conseguía una erección viendo a otros hacérselo.

Su mano derecha se apresuró a tocar con desesperación su miembro, este aun flácido y dormido no quiso hacerle caso al principio a su dueño pero con el pasar de unos largos segundos este había llegado a una pequeña respuesta estimular, su glande aun escondido por los pliegues de piel sueltos alrededor de este de a poco fueron retirados por los dedos de la mano derecha de Hiroto, no le quedó de otra que usar la mano izquierda para que esos dedos tocaran y apretaran su capullo, tan sensible era aquella parte liza y nerviosa que con solo rozar las yemas de sus dedos rápidamente su pene se elevó y fue más fácil para este el masturbarse.

Por unos segundos se olvidó el hecho de que era observado por un indecente y asqueroso rufián, pero eso cambió en seguida cuando la voz proveniente del teléfono volvió a hablar_\- Eres realmente lindo Hiroto ojala hubieras estado más predispuesto esa vez, vamos abre más las piernas desde donde estoy casi no puedo verte tan bien…- _ ¿Estar más predispuesto ?Por poco y se ríe de su estúpido comentario, estaba siendo amenazado con un cuchillo, como esperaba que aceptara algo de un demente como él, al final lo penetró con esa porquería de mango que le ocasionó una leve fisura en su ano el cual ya sentía el ardor y el sobre esfuerzo.

**\- Mng, maldito ah… ah…¡Uhg!…- **más que miedo ahora solo le daba vergüenza verse así mismo, temblando ante sus propios tactos, tocándose para un degenerado que agradecía no ver, quebrando nuevamente su orgullo, no podía seguir diciendo que esto era lo peor, solo se agregaba más y más a la lista de hechos bochornosos y horribles que le pasaron en la vida, por supuesto el primero fue haber sido rechazado por la primera persona que sintió algo parecido al amor, aunque ahora mismo borraría ese evento y pondría como primer lugar ser acosado y casi violado por un hombre demente y podrido, de todas formas …algo debió hacer para merecer esto, no era muy creyente de esas cosas de fuerzas del más allá que solo existen para hacerte la vida miserable pero teniendo en cuanta todo esto creó que empezaría a comportarse mas "decentemente"

Abrió obedientemente las piernas y dejando todo encargado a sus manos este se sumergía inevitablemente al placer que se provoca uno mismo, encima le jugaba en contra el hecho de no haber tenido ningún tipo de satisfacción para el mismo desde hace un tiempo, era tan genial esa sensación olvidada, sus manos moviéndose sobre el pene totalmente erecto, y que estas se envolvieran húmedas por el sudor haciendo más llevadero el deslizamiento sobre la longitud de su propio miembro era sencillamente placentero, su espalda se encorvó y sus piernas se movían de forma muy nerviosa**-A…ah, ya…ya no, mnh…-**sus manos quisieron seguir estimulando a su miembro erecto pero la voz del hombre lo interrumpió antes de que llegara al orgasmo, estaba por absurdamente criticar el motivo para que se detuviera pero no fue necesario el sonido de pasos detrás de él hicieron que el mismo contestara sus dudas, volteando levemente la mirada este se encontró en la peor de las escenas, el rubio de ojos azules se hallaba ahí…parado como si nada observándolo de una forma dura e indiferente, ahora si quería morir, dejar que le disparase a la cabeza o donde sea, pero no quería estar ahí, expuesto ante la persona que lo cuidó y acompañó de forma tan amable**\- I…Isogai san, por favor no….no mires…-** ocultó la mirada y cerró sus piernas por vergüenza, una cosa era saber que estaba solo en el cuarto pero ya había alguien más, esto cambiaba totalmente lo que pasaba, sentía como las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Estaba tan avergonzando que lloraba de la frustración, que patético debía verse…

_-Tu amigo llegó en buen momento, por favor toma asiento por ahora solo quiero que disfrutes conmigo esta linda escena, y tu Hiroto ¿Por qué te detienes? Vamos continua no me obligues de verdad a darte una prueba de que tan precisa es esta arma-_

Jodido pervertido asqueroso, eso pensaba quien mantenía sus piernas firmemente juntas y su brazo derecho cubría la media erección que se había provocado el mismo, la voz insistía, con más firmeza que antes, escuchó los pasos ajenos acercándose a él y pronto sus hombros fueron invadido por manos frías que le hicieron estremecer por unos segundos, Isogai estando detrás suyo se puso a susurrar en su oído**\- Todo esta bien…solo aguanta un poco esto, concéntrate Hiroto, quieres sobrevivir a esto ¿Verdad?**\- dejando libre sus hombros este pelirubio se acomodó camino hacia la cama y se sentó sobre esta, claro dejando la ventana libre para que este hombre no se quejara de que no pudiera ver- **Haremos lo que se te plazca maldito viejo verde así que solo dedícate a mirar** \- algo se veía diferente en Isogai, no lo podía descifrar pero esa mirada, era la de un hombre confiado de si mismo, algo tenía entre manos pero Hiroto no tenía la cabeza para pensar en nada más, si el decía que era cuestión de aguantar este desastre es porque había una razón para hacerlo, además esa expresión de plena calma le ayudaba a tranquilizarse a el mismo aunque no quitaba la vergüenza de estar haciendo algo tan intimo delante de alguien.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y haciendo de cuenta que tal presencia no existía decidió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido -**Entonces…seguiré- **comenzó por abrir sus piernas de nuevo, las cuales no pudieron evitar los temblores por la necesidad de querer estar a escondidas por el pudor, la mano del pelianaranjado volvió a dedicarse a estimular y volver a encender su pene a medio responder.

La extremidad con dedos se aferra al pedazo de hombría para moverlo en diferentes direcciones, no importaba cuanto costaría o el orgullo que se despedazaba, masturbarse en frente de otro hombre, venirse en frente del rubio, no quedaba de otra... ¿No?

**-Ah...mnhg…Isogai, deja de…mirarme tan fijamente...**

**-Lo siento pero…es imposible eso.**

**-Co… ¿Como? Que significa eso… ¡Ah!- **observaba cada tanto a la persona delante de él, la escena parecía sacada de esos cómic famosos que veían los adolescentes, esos donde la historia giraba en torno a dos chicos y siempre uno de esos tenían que hacer este tipos de cosas para su pareja, la gran diferencia que no hacía esto por complacerlo a el o a su misma persona, aunque la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto, por un momento eso se sintió más agradable, ser visto solamente por la persona que le gustaba, se consideraba de esos que harían cualquier cosa por complacer a su pareja, por eso, y solo con eso en mente dejó vagar su mente, creerse que esto solo era una especie de juego, la situación no era la ideal para pensar en el rubio y en sus sentimientos encontrados, pero si llegaba a gustarle…aunque sea físicamente, que su cuerpo despertara algún tipo de deseo, eso sería suficiente para ser feliz. Muy poco pero con eso le era suficiente

La habitación se llenaba de los gemidos de Hiroto, sus ojos tan brillantes y llorosos solo adornaban más su bella figura, y el pelirubio solo podía quedarse ahí sentado, observando el movimiento de la mano ajena sobre su miembro, acto que un hombre normal lo encontraría incomodo y quizás algo extraño, pero por más que intentara no ver los sonidos excitantes que surgían de esa pequeña boca lo hacían volver la vista, deleitarse con la piel desvergonzadamente expuesta ante él.

Los dedos de Hiroto demostraban su agilidad motriz, el lugar indicado donde debían tocar para que el pelianaranjado se sacudiera sobre la mesa y exclamara con timidez leves gemidos que intentaban ser silenciosos, pero la voz detrás de él exigía más. Más movimiento de caderas, más rápido…quería ver más del cuerpo que estaba siendo controlado como una marioneta y como tal Hiroto empezó a desprender su camisa exponiendo lo que dejaría a Isogai completamente desesperado.

Al retirar esa prenda podía verse el pequeño y endurecido pezón de este hombre menor que él, se quedó ahí hinoptizado, observando los dos pequeños y rozados botones que exclamaban ser exprimidos pero por una razón el pelianaranjado no los tocaba, solo seguía con ambas manos en su pene que era torturado de la forma más placentera posible, los dedos de una mano rodeaban su glande totalmente expuesto mientas que la otra bajaba más y llegó a frotar con delicadeza y cuidado la envoltura de lo que era otro punto más sensible , sus dedos se movían con cierta soltura sobre los testículos, sobre la base, todo su miembro era preso de manos insaciadas del placer**-No…no puedo…- **simplemente su cuerpo se tensionó, sus caderas dejaron de moverse y los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron como el resto de los músculos de su cuerpo, la punta de su miembro prontamente fue bañada en un liquido blanquecino que se deslizaba por todo el tronco de su miembro levemente levantado, ya la voz no le daba para decir palabras, apenas si se podía oír los jadeos y obviamente no tenía cara para mirar hacia delante.

Isogai presenció algo tan vergonzoso y privado, además se veía tan horrible, los cabellos se le pegaron a la frente, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que ardían, y…y sus labios, los debió relamer para no permitir que su saliva se escapara y fluyera por su mentón.

Pero para lo que el era algo horrible y descarado para el pelirubio significó lo mas sensual y erótico que hubiera visto desde su vida en el secundario, y eso le cayó más pesado que un piano suelto desde el tercer piso a punto de aplastarlo con todas las notas musicales, obviamente debió disimular en el"pequeño" estado que se vio envuelto, para colmo aun tenía enfrente el cuerpo semi desnudo de Hiroto ¡¿Por qué al menos no cerraba las piernas?! Este bajó un poco la mirada y tosió a propósito para despertar el estado somnoliento en el que estaba el de ojos grises quien al escucharlo cerró su camisa y sus piernas se cruzaron abruptamente, pensó que se acabo pero esto apenas empezaba, se oía claramente una pequeña risa de satisfacción detrás del teléfono el cual se convirtió en el comunicador entre ellos y el degenerado cobarde que se hallaba escondido por ahí.

_-Eso fue tan agradable de ver, pero no me conformo con tan poco, así que permitiré que Hiroto sea usado por su amigo ¿Les parece?- _que rayos decía ahora este tipo, el de cabellos naranjas cuestionó en seguida lo que este decía pero no tuvo ningún tipo de contestación, lo que obtuvo fue un repentino abrazo y disculpa del pelirubio que se puso a descubrir su espalda de la camisa que aun la tenía puesta, sus brazos como reflejo lo alejaron con brusquedad y cubriendo su torso miraba de forma aterradora al que estaba parado en frente de él, solo con ver esos ojos, la forma en que fruncía el entrecejo y los labios le daban a entender que lo que debía hacer no era de su agrado, había una posibilidad en su mente pero la estaba descartando por completo.

**-No…**

**-Hiroto escúchame…solo déjame hacerlo.**

**-No claro que no ¡Aléjate de mi!¡Nadie!...¡Nadie me tocara de nuevo!**

Intentó pararse pero sus piernas flaquearon y fueron arrastradas al suelo duro y frío, absolutamente no, de ninguna forma podía aceptar así como así el que venga alguien de nuevo y le hiciera lo que se le plazca con su persona, aun…aun si este fuera el que una vez lo salvo, aun si fueran esas manos de las cuales antes anhelaba aferrarse sin soltarlas, simplemente no lo permitiría, escuchando los pasos acercarse a él hizo que recobraran los sentidos y así fue como empezó a retroceder hasta chocar con el borde de la mesa, sus hombros fueron agarrados con fuerza, luchó contra las manos del rubio, sin importar el dolor en su brazo, o que las cortadas de su espalda pudiesen abrirse de nuevo, sin importarle la sangre que desbordaría de sus heridas quería proteger a su cuerpo de otras nuevas, y más que nada …protegerse de esas manos que no podría rechazar, por eso tenía miedo…si no luchaba ahora aceptaría cualquier sufrimiento o dolor que le causasen.

Desde la ventana el ser y fuente de todo este desastre disfrutaba la escena, eso quería ver, lagrimas, llanto, suplicas y al mismo tiempo un toque de lujuria mezclada en miedo, las expresiones que alcanzaba a distinguir desde su ubicación era de lo más excitante y por supuesto dejando el arma entre su regazo se puso a disfrutar de la panorámica.

**-¡No dejaré que lo hagas! ¡Basta!...- **volviendo al cuarto del pelianaranjado este se removía del lugar, se arrastraba por el suelo esperado a que sus piernas volvieran a funcionar pero el cuerpo más pesado y fuerte de Isogai lo atrapó, acorralándolo en el suelo sujetó sus brazos elevándolos por encima de su cabeza lo cual provocó un grito desgarrador y el brote de unas lagrimas, todo su cuerpo dejó de forcejear pero mantuvo la mirada baja, lejos de esos ojos azules que estaban fijos en su persona**\- Porque…Porque tu…-** de verdad le creyó diferente ¿Acaso no lo protegería, no le haría daño? Aun si estuvieran una muerte segura si el rubio se negara, pensaba que tenía una forma de salir de esta situación, de poder sobrevivir sin experimentar el ser tratado como una porquería. Sintió una mano posarse en sus mejillas, limpiando las gotas de agua salada que no paraban de ser derramadas, sus parpados ya abiertos pudieron observar el rostro ajeno, y ahí fue su perdición, esos ojos azules grisáceo calmaron a su acelerado pulso, ahora si que clavó su propio tumba al ver esa expresión amigable y serena que lo controlaría a su antojo.

**-Hiroto…te pregunto de verdad ¿Quieres ser violado por él o por mi? Tú eliges- **las palabras se le salieron de la boca, no estaba en sus cabales cuandodijo esas duras e inquietantes palabras que descolocaron sorpresivamente a Hiroto, hubo un corto momento de silencio pero no debía exagerarse y tomárselo a la ligera, porque el demente aun estaba con ellos, exigiendo empezar con la"diversión", no estaba esperando que este chico lo aceptaba así de fácil, pero solo necesitaba matar el tiempo…solo un poco más…

**-…Hazlo ya… - **enseguida sus manos fueron libres de las ajenas, por un momento Isogai dudó de lo que sus oídos creyeron escuchar pero este no volvió a vacilar, en un solo movimiento atrajo el cuerpo de Hiroto el cual descansaba en sus brazos y lo llevaron hacia la cama donde su cuerpo desnudo podía ser contemplado por completo ¿Que debería esperar este pelianaranjado de un hetero sin ningún tipo de experiencia? Probablemente no mucho, aunque daba la apariencia de alguien que sabía lo que hacía eso no era lo suficiente para calmarlo y menos esperar que su cuerpo reaccionara de forma tan abierta ante sus acciones, solo aceptó porque esas palabras realmente le hicieron pensar, si le dieran a elegir …mil veces y para siempre elegiría a este hombre que se ponía delante de el y empezaba a desprender los botones de su camisa **\- No…hace falta que te esfuerces…es tu primera vez con un hombre…debe ser desagradable… - **otro de los puntos por lo cual no quería hacerlo, esto era obligación, solo para salvarles el pellejo y cumplir con las ordenes de ese delincuente cuya voz se calló, seguro estaba riéndose de el y disfrutando de lo que provocaba, y el solo podía quedar postrado ahí, soportando el ardor de su espalda, las contracciones de sus músculos…y sobretodo la mirada de asco del otro-**Lo siento…**

**-No te disculpes…soy yo quien debería hacerlo…-** sus manos fueron a parar sobre el pecho ajeno, al fin sus dedos se quitaron las ansias de tocarlo, jamás creyó que la piel de otro hombre pudiera sentirse bien al tacto y esta fuera suave …incluso más que la de una mujer, definitivamente perdió la razón, mientras observaba a Hiroto tocarse y darse el mismo placer quiso tirarse sobre este y probar hacerlo con sus propias manos y ahora tenía la oportunidad de darle placer, si que estaba loco pero una vez que el hombre era entregado a sus instintos no había ser en la tierra que se salvase, desde el fondo del corazón deseaba que las circunstancias fueran otras, que esto no fuese obligación y que Hiroto no se estuviera haciendo una gran idea equivocada sobre lo que sentía.

¿Dijo desagradable? Acaba de pensar que era el ser más sensual y atractivo que sus ojos pudieron presenciar, bueno una cosa es pensarla y otra era decirla pero el pequeño pudor y la confusión en su cabeza no le permitían decir esas cosas**\- Oye viejo…-**dirigió la vista al celular que quedó sobre la mesa**\- Te daré lo que quieres, solo deja el maldito gatillo…**

_-Por supuesto pero solo si haces algo antes, sino no importara las veces que follen les volaré la cabeza._

**-Que mierda quieres ahora…**

_-Usa lo que te pedí y córtalo, simple…solo unas cortadas sencillas en la piel, de seguro alguien ordinario como tu puedes hacer eso-_

Ambos palidecieron, cortar… ¡¿Dijo cortar?! Esto estaba saliendo de control si hacia eso no había diferencia entre esto y lo otro, que le disparen o convertirse en un ser demente como el que estaba allá afuera preferiría a que le volara los sesos, sus manos buscaron en el bolsillo lo que había conseguido, una pequeña navaja con una cubierta, la cara del vecino que puso cuando este le pidió algún tipo de cuchillo de tamaño medio y con filo fue de lo más molesta, seguro pensó que este era un psicópata y por eso sin dudar le regaló la navaja y le encerró la puerta en la cara, pero tampoco iba a dar explicaciones, en ese momento solo pensaba volver enseguida al cuarto y encontrar a Hiroto sano y salvo, bueno estaba muy bien cuando lo encontró, otra vez se puso a recordar esa excitante escena pero...¡Ahora no era el momento para embriagarse en recuerdos!

Miraba el objeto con desprecio y repentinamente apuntó la vista en dirección a la ventana, sabia que lo estaba observando ahora y por eso no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de gritarle una grosería por la ventana y extenderle el dedo medio, cosa que era un tanto infantil y solo le daba gracia al quien seguía esperando que los juegos empezaran.

No podía hacerlo, no habría forma de que…hiriera a Hiroto, hacer tal aberración con sus propias manos, ni que fuera una bestia maniática sedienta de sangre, bajó levemente el objeto, estaba por renunciar, ofrecer su cabeza si este loco deseaba ver correr líquido rojo por la ventana pero antes de hablar su muñeca fue sostenida por la mano ajena, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada seria y lamentable de quien aun permanecía en silencio y temblando bajo el cuerpo pesado de Isogai**\- Hazlo…estaré bien…si..si tú lo haces…-** estaba bromeando ¿No es cierto? De verdad era una jodida broma de mal gusto, no cometería tal acto, intentó quitar la mano de Hiroto pero este siguió aferrándose a su muñeca-**Solo…solo hazlo ¡Que esperas! …quiero que estés vivo, por favor**…- y lo peor vino a pasar, ambas manos se posaron sobre la muñeca de Isogai, los ojos de color grises como las nubes en mitad de la tormenta empezaron a derramar las gotas de lluvia que terminaban en sus manos pues el pelianaranjado se había levantado un poco para apoyar su frente sobre la mano de Isogai**\- Rápido…luego…luego podremos acabar con esto- **soltó la muñeca de Isogai y se quitó la camisa que descansaba en su espalda, este dejó reposar su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, Isogai veía lo expuesto ante sus ojos y le era difícil de creer, miraba la piel limpia de su torso y a la vez el objeto cortante en sus manos ¿No le quedaba de otra?¿En serio Hiroto aceptaría este dolor en su cuerpo? Era realmente valiente y estúpido lo que hacía pero más era lo que estaba por llevar acabo, dejando las negativas a un lado su mano izquierda recorrió el abdomen del menor, firme pero a la vez indefenso, la navaja en su mano derecha perdió la cobertura y dejó expuesto el brillo intenso del filo, temblores en su mano no podía faltar pero si no quería hacerle daño debía dejarla quieta y asegurarse de no hacer presión, apunto de hacer la primera cortada este fue interrumpido por esa voz ronca y vieja que provenía desde su teléfono.

-_Hazlo en la pierna y unos cuantos en los muslos no vendrían mal, recuerda que deben complacerme- _ faltaba solo eso, ser el aprendiz de un carnicero y este le dijese donde debía hacer cada corte, miró a Hiroto quien seguía desviando la mirada y con sus ojos cerrados esperaba a que Isogai hiciera lo que debía hacer, imploraba que ya lo hiciera para acabar esta tortura sin sentido antes de que todo el valor que estaba guardado en su ser comenzara a desvanecer, sus manos se acomodaron cada lado de su cintura y agarrando con fuerza las sabanas de la cama preparó su cuerpo para lo que estaba por sucederle.

**-…Aquí voy … - **su mano izquierda se posó sobre una de sus piernas para levantarla y apoyar la sobre su hombro, la otra mano portadora del maldito instrumento cortante se fue acercando poco a poco a la piel que estaba cerca de sus ojos azules, los nervios volvían a atacarlo, haciendo que las articulaciones de su mano derecha no fueran de las más precisas y confiables, por suerte Hiroto estaba cubriendo ahora sus ojos con su antebrazo, la espera debía serle agobiante, mirando hacia la ventana buscaba con seriedad el posible escondite del acosador pero todo estaba tan oscuro, de forma sorpresiva la voz de este resonó otra vez en el cuarto preguntando en un tono amenazador e impaciente cuando se dignaría a empezar, este comprimiendo el mango de la navaja contra la palma y aguantando las ganas de contestar empezó con lo que se le fue encargado, así fue como el filo del pequeño instrumento lentamente fue bañado en un leve rastro de sangre que se originaba del tajo de unos cuatro centímetros de largos que realizo sobre la pierna apoyada en su hombro, la herida pronto se inundó de un color carmesí oscuro, hilos color rojo que iban desembocando en las sabanas celestes ahora arruinadas por pequeñas gotas de sangre **-Hiroto…-** quiso verle, consolar al pobre que temblaba debajo de él, pero este al parecer no estaba dispuesto a levantar la vista, aun así veía como este se contenía los gemidos de dolor para que no se preocupara, debía estar ardiendo terriblemente, sentir como cortaban los tejidos de piel era algo que experimentó en muchas ocasiones por accidentes domésticos o en la oficina pero esto estaba a un nivel diferente tanto de circunstancias como del dolor.

Lamentablemente ahí no se acababa esto, un segundo corte por encima del que había hecho apareció en segundos, este quizás fue un poco más profundo, sin querer impuso más presión y como resultado más tinte rojo bañaba la pierna del pelianaranjado quien dejó escapar quejidos inquietos y que se quebraban con las lagrimas que humedecían sus mejillas, no fue su intención…esto era horrible, veía el arma en su mano, la pequeña pero peligrosa hoja de la navaja estaba sucia de aquella tonalidad rojiza que se derramaba por las pierna derecha de Hiroto hasta llegar a los muslos pues este aun mantenía elevado la extremidad sobre su hombro, pronto bajó esta con cuidado y la depositó sobre la cama, cuando estaba por seguir en la otra pierna el asqueroso cobarde que le apuntaba a distancia con un fusil se burlaba sobre sus métodos de rebanar carne, de cierta forma lo estaba provocando pero sabía bien que ese demente solo quería sangre, pues eso se lo estaba dando, al mismo tiempo asegurándose que los cortes no fueran peligrosamente profundos- **Solo unos más Hiroto…- **el cuerpo del mencionado solo temblaba como gelatina, aun negándose a mostrar la cara pues si veía al rubio con esa cosa en manos probablemente perdería el control de su cuerpo, empezaría a gritar y querer huir, faltaba poco, eso escuchó ahora, pues si lo decía Isogai entonces un último esfuerzo pondría, asintió levemente con la cabeza y presionó más su antebrazo para concentrarse en otra cosa mientras el pelirubio realizaba otros tajos pero ahora en sus muslos, repartió tres de cada lado, y en cada uno de ellos provocaban que el de cabellos naranjas dejara oír más su voz frágil y llena de temor, las ansias de querer ver el daño eran fuertes sin embargo permaneció bajo su brazo como una forma de protección.

Isogai se alejó del cuerpo que sangraba de la parte inferior de su cuerpo y fue hasta la mesa para agarrar su teléfono y llevarlo a su oído**\- Cortare solo unos segundos la llamada así que no me vueles la cabeza…-** no sabía que le hacía creer para que este demente le hiciera caso, pero si estaba en lo correcto este hombre no se conformaría con solo esto, seguro desearía más, Isogai viendo la hora pudo calcular que solo pasaron unos minutos desde que empezaron con esto…realmente pareció una eternidad.

**_"Cuanto tiempo pueden tardar…"_**

Fue hasta Hiroto quien apartó su brazo para verlo ponerse nuevamente sobre él **-¿Qu…Que harás?...- **el ajeno a él mantuvo silencio solo apunto el aparato hacia Hiroto, luego de eso podía oírse un pequeño chirrido una y otra vez, cambiaba de lugar y apuntaba ahora a sus piernas rojizas y nerviosas**-¡¿Me sacas fotos?!**\- intentó incorporarse pero este fue derribado nuevamente a la cama y solo bastó una mano para rendirse ante el quien era más poderoso que él, pronunció con debilidad su nombre, cuestionaba esto que hacía pero seguía sin ser respondido, solo veía como este presionaba unos botones de su celular y al paso de unos segundos el mismo aparato vibraba con intensidad, mientras era ignorado intentó inútilmente entender al adulto de cabellos rubios que seguía jugando con su teléfono ¿Era un idiota o se hacía?¿Se olvidó en la situación en que estaban? Parecía que si, bueno ahora lo que solo ocupaba su mente era el sufrimiento de sus piernas las cuales no pudo evitar ver y horrorizarse de la telaraña de sangre que se formaron sobre estas , cada cortada se unía en un hilo de rojo rubí que se deslizaba por toda la longitud de ambas extremidades, pudo haber sido peor y aun así odiaba que esto le este pasando a ellos dos, quiso levantarse y poder limpiarse aunque sea a un poco, olvidó que su esencia aun estaba bañada en su miembro y abdomen aun expuestos….¡Maldición!

Seguía desnudo y el ahí quejándose y llorando como una princesa, estuvo por retirar al rubio sobre él pero este de un momento a otro dejó caer el teléfono al suelo y el peso de su cuerpo se hizo sentir contra el de Hiroto quien en un corto estremecer sintió el apuro de correr, algo se venia y la cuestión era que mas pasaría a partir de ahora.

**-Isogai…yo, cuanto mas debo aguantar esto.**

**-No lo se pero…Hiroto olvídate de todo lo demás…te ayudare a olvidar este dolor…**

**-….No te estoy enten… ¡ Mnhg!**

No comprendía lo de las fotos, tampoco el repentino cambio en su conducta…le era difícil buscar la razón por la cual sus labios ahora estaban juntándose con cierta delicadeza y fuerza a la vez, una acción tan bruta como un beso sorpresa no parecía ser propio de Isogai y menos cuando era hacia otro hombre, tristemente sus labios no estuvieron dispuestos a seguir ¿Acaso tenia la obligación de exponer sus emociones de esta manera? Cuando era usado como un juguete por un titiritero, ambos los eran, Isogai y él, solamente eran muñeca que eran movidas al antojo de su dueño, no había lugar a emociones…entonces si pensaba de esa forma porque su corazón iba en su contra, porque sus brazos a pesar de sentir dolor intentaron arrimarse a la espalda ajena consiguiendo solo aferrarse de su camisa, porque…porque aquí el único que salía perdiendo era él**-Mn...Ah... ¡Basta!..Ahg…Me dej…dejaras sin aire…-** ahora su boca se alejaba lo más que podía de la impropia, ese discurso de olvidar el dolor solo era un discurso barato, aun percibía como sus piernas expulsaban por sus cortadas el liquido espeso de color rojo, aun tenía la sensación del ardor en su brazo que estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza, era mentira tras mentira, solamente lo lastimaba más y ese beso era el peor golpe hacia el- **No te burles de mi…si tienes que hacer otra cosa para ese desgraciado…hazlo sin rodeos…- ** llorar no estaba en el plan, pero es que esto le estaba destrozando en todo sentidos, en mente, cuerpo y alma, todo su ser era abatido por diferentes personas y solo en el llanto halló la forma de encontrar un poco de consuelo, liberar las tensiones cuya fuente venían de tantas partes que le quitaban las ganas de mencionarlas una por una.

**-Esta bien…lo haré- ** aprovechando que este ya estaba sujeto a sus brazos fue fácil lograr que este siguiera el movimiento de su cuerpo, Isogai se acomodó en frente de la ventana y apoyándose en sus rodillas se abrió lo suficiente para acomodar a Hiroto en medio, este lo mirada confundido, dudaba el preguntar que es lo que tenía pensado hacer al ponerles de esta forma, aunque esa tema no tardaría en ser resuelto pues sentía el movimiento de unas manos ajenas a él y estas bajaban peligrosamente a su hombría desnuda**\- Le demostraré a ese cobarde lo que es ser un hombre de verdad…- **el ojigris no parecía demostrar mucha concordancia en lo que este idiota de ojos azules soltaba justo en su oído, encima usó un tono de voz más bajo que se asemejaba a un susurro, y aprovechando esa ventaja comenzó a murmurar más en la oreja de Hiroto, cosas que antes quería decirlas, como el hecho de tener una leve erección por haberlo visto hace rato masturbándose, incluso le restregó literalmente ese hecho en su parte trasera lo que ocasionó que el pelianaranjado pegara un ligero salto en señal de querer despegarse de lo que seguía moviéndose débilmente contra su trasero, olvidándose de eso también mencionaba que su cuerpo era demasiado sugestivo…atrayente y que lo estaba enloqueciendo el tener que verlo así de expuesto delante de él.

Por otra parte Hiroto pretendía no oír todo eso ¿Porque? Se debía a que le gustaba que le hablara de esa forma tan…libre y desvergonzada, que estuviera manifestando placer por solo verlo desnudo y frágil y que su oído pudiera sentir de nuevo el aliento caliente soplar sobre su piel.

Caía al abismo de la perdición e Isogai lo arrastraba con toda su fuerza.

**-Mnh…No…te enseñes idio... ¡Ah!...-**

**-No lo estoy haciendo…simplemente hago lo que mi instinto me dice que haga…Puede ser que… ¿No te gusta como estoy tocándolo?**

¡Por supuesto que no era eso! … Sus manos estaban haciendo un gran trabajo, sus dedos fluían con tanta naturalidad sobre su miembro que este no evitó el recostar su espalda cubiertas en gasas sobre el pecho fornido y sólido del quien lo sostenía y a la vez manipulaba con tanta precisión, bajó la vista solo para observar lo que el rubio hacía, veía la punta de su pene siendo apretada por el dedo pulgar e índice de Isogai, los cuales usaban las secreciones que descansaban por todo su abdomen y el resto de su hombría, los estremecimientos iban y venían al igual que el sonido de sus gemidos cuando este hombre de ojos azules intentaba ir más allá de las simples caricias.

Aun no lo creía…lo estaba…tocando como si realmente fuera su amante, con pasión y a la vez sutileza, no se merecía esto de verdad, y menos de una persona que no compartía sus mismos sentimientos pero y aun así , pensando en todo esto, su cuerpo ni su voluntad hacían algo para frenar esta extraña escena.

**-Mnh…Iso...gai…san, no, no por favor… ¡No ahí!…**

**-A pesar de que eres un chico…tus pezones son más sensibles que los de una mujer…Hiroto.**

**-Dej…Deja de burlarte de mi… ¡Mnh!**

**-No lo estoy haciendo…eres muy sexy, mira hacia delante, le estamos dando lo que quiere, además…cuando acabemos aquí todo lo demás terminara igual… - **

¿Acabar? Que habrá querido decir, de todas formas su cabeza ya no podía ni quería gasta energías en entender las palabras de este pelirubio que posiblemente perdió la cabeza, por lo tanto no había forma de que comprender esta situación, su cuerpo debilitado era a un punto a favor para el ajeno , debía ser por el pequeño derrame de sangre que aun fluía de las cortadas a lo largo de ambas piernas ensuciadas por ese color rubí que de a poco se aferraba a su piel secándose**\- I…Isogai san…no puedo moverme..¡Mnhg!- **era inútil detener esto, simplemente era inevitable ya que su cuerpo lo estaba disfrutando, las manos de Isogai se repartían por su ser, una extremidad iba y se posaba sobre uno de sus pezones, que como bien lo dijo anteriormente el que lo tocaba, estos eran tremendamente sensibles, apenas sintiendo la presión de las yemas esta pequeña porción de carne se levantaba y endurecía por el tacto, Isogai lo agarraba , estiraba y retorcía con solo dos dedos, al mismo tiempo su otra mano, ignorando lo que hacía la que atendía a su pezón , se encargaba de ir más y más rápido sobre su miembro duro.

El glande, como lo esperaba, reaccionaba increíblemente bien al constante rozamiento del dedo pulgar de Isogai sobre este mientras que el resto de su mano sujetaba mitad de la erecta longitud evitando que este se corriera, hacía tanta presión que Hiroto se estremecía con continuidad, maldecía con vigor al que le estaba encerrando en esa trampa de placer y desesperación, la necesidad de volver a venirse y no poder hacerlo solo era una sucia jugaba que lanzó el de cabellos rubios quien apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de Hiroto observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción lo que estaba logrando en su primera experiencia con un chico, al ver todas esas expresiones y escuchar los gemidos arrancados sin esfuerzo podía comprender mejor la situación en su cabeza.

No podía sentir esto con cualquiera, el deseo de examinar el cuerpo de alguien a fondo con sus manos y poseerlo violentamente, el ver como esa persona se retorcía debajo suyo y gimiera sin vergüenza su nombre…esto no lo haría con cualquiera… el sentimiento desconocido al cual no había puesto nombre ahora se hacía reconocible. Era algo loco pero fácil de asimilar y más cuando esos sentimientos los provocó un hombre de extraña cabellera y hermosa apariencia.

**-Gomen pero…no puedo esperar- **sin esperar aprobación de Hiroto este le hizo levantar su trasero de la cama, y llevándolo hacia delante apoyó su débil e indefenso cuerpo contra el sólido y trasparente vidrio que daba la vista al exterior**\- Disfrutara de una buena vista ¿No lo crees?- ** agarró su brazo derecho y lo recostó contra el vidrio con fuerza para que este pudiera sostenerse de ese lugar, también obligó que su torso descansara sobre la ventana, normalmente alguien se opondría a tal vergonzosa exposición pero Hiroto, tan sumergido en las sensaciones que ocasionaban las malditas y ágiles manos, le era imposible oponerse a estas alturas, sin olvidar mencionar que su ventana era bastante ancha y se ubicaba en la parte baja de la pared, eso solo beneficiaba al que estaba ahí afuera espiando por la ventana, su cuerpo era expuesto por completo, incluso se podía contemplar sus muslos bañados en agua roja.

Claro que para estar en esa posición ambos debía soportar su propio peso utilizando como apoyo sus rodillas pegadas al colchón, era una pose bastante provocativa y excitante y ambas partes salían ganando, en el fondo Isogai temía convertirse en alguien peor del cual Hiroto luego no podía acercarse pero…detenerse le era imposible.

**-Mis…piernas, las sabanas…se están manchando, Iso...Isogai así no...¡Ah!, mnhg…**

**-¿En serio? ¿Te preocupan las sabanas en estos momentos? No creo que eso deba ocupar tu mente ahora Hiroto…**

**-¿Eh?... ¡Eh! No...para... ¡Para! ¡Ahg!**

Los dedos peligrosamente se deslizaron sobre su espalda ahora encorvada, recién se detuvieron cuando se adentraron en la línea que separaba las dos pequeñas y flácidas esferas del que trataba de huir ante el tacto, pero Isogai usando su mano sobre el brazo apoyado contra el vidrio impidió que este se moviera del sitio, el dedo que vagaba por su espalda ahora se dedicaba a jugar presumidamente sobre aquel orificio herido, apenas sintió su dedo en ese lugar prohibido incluso para él se dejo oír un grito que se ahogaba en su garganta la cual estaba cansada de gemir, gritar sollozar… pronto se quedaría sin la voz para negarse al sufrimiento ciego que este rubio estaba por causar**-No...No lo entiendes…yo…yo estoy herido… ¡Me romperás!...uhg, ah haa ¡Isogai san!- **innecesariamente gritaba su nombre, pues este rubio hipnotizado por el cuerpo ajeno solamente escuchaba la intensidad de la voz y no necesariamente lo que decían sus palabras, y siguiendo de esa forma introdujo como si nada su dedo medio dentro del pequeño y estrecho ano**-… ¡Ahg!¡N…No!- **seguía diciendo a exagerados gritos a la vez que golpeaba su frente contra el vidrio tratando de remplazar el dolor de sus partes bajas con el que estaba creando en su cabeza, en un intento desesperado por huir de esa temible y ardorosa sensación sufriente elevó su brazo izquierdo medio inflamado y lo apoyo contra la ventana para agarrase al otro, viendo eso Isogai soltó la extremidad que apresaba contra el vidrio, y así tuvo libre ambas manos para hacer un mejor trabajo.

La mano que no tenia nada mejor que hacer bajó hasta la parte carnosa y redondeada que se ubicaban al final de la espalda, agarrando con gusto una de estas la removió del lugar para ver mejor el orificio siendo perforado por su dedo, para poder examinar mejor el lugar este inclinó un poco su espalda hasta el punto en donde sus ojos eran capaces de ver esa pequeña zona**\- No se de que hablas, se ve bastante bien…- **siguió introduciendo a fondo su dedo el cual fue asfixiado por los paredes secas y ásperas de su recto, el no veía nada, pensaba que solo tenía miedo de que lo lastimase, pero sintiendo la presión en su dedo y peor aun, tener frente a sus ojos dicha escena de sensualidad fueron los motivos suficientes para cometer el siguiente acto atroz y desvergonzado.

Su mano comenzó a mover aquella carnosidad que se ajustaba perfectamente en su palma , lo removía de un lado a otro mientras su lengua se animó a probar los lados de la pequeña circunferencia que se formó por haber introducido otro dedo, ya eran dos y con la ayuda de la saliva derramándose estos comenzaron a deslizarse de una forma mas cómoda, al menos eso lo sentía, pero lo que este idiota hombre no comprendía era que esto que hacía era muy …demasiado peligroso, y Hiroto por vergüenza no podía explicarlo.

No era fácil decir "Tengo fisurado el ano "¿Realmente podía decir algo así a alguien? Menos a Isogai, a quien mataría cuando esto acabara, si no era el loco del fusil pues lo haría él con mucho gusto, aceptó que le rebanara las piernas pero ridículamente no soportaba esto, le pesaba la moral, algo no muy común en él, aunque dejaría que pasara en esta situación.

Volviendo a la realidad, su cuerpo estaba experimentado dolor y placer, el dolor se ubicaba en su brazo que hacía presión contra el espejo trasparente y también en su ano el cual era horrorosamente tratado por los dedos y la lengua del rubio, quizás estaba sintiéndose bien, el que sus dedos llenaran una pequeña parte de él hacía que el ardor en su entrada fuese soportable, todo esto…era tan agobiante**-I...Isogai san, de…déjalo, es …es sucio ¿No es cierto?...para...¡Ahg! mnh…** \- como quería que esto parase, que su boca semiabierta no estuviera empañando el vidrio por los jadeos que soltaba y que los gemidos que dejaba fluir se callasen y no estimularan más al hombre que seguía en esa posición incomoda, donde su boca se sumergía más en el medio de sus nalgas y los dedos de sus grandes manos presionaban y rasguñaban sus glúteos.

Maldecía su sensibilidad, sus gustos, este placer que lo estaba enloqueciendo cada vez más.

**-Hiroto…Hiroto…-**ahí estaba su voz, la que sacudía su ser completamente, susurraba desesperadamente el nombre del pelianaranjado cerca de su oído de forma tal que este quedó hechizado en su magia maligna disfrazada en un dulce llamado**\- Entraré…no puedo aguantar más- **y era cierto, quitando sus dedos abruptamente y escuchando el quejido que eso provocó empezó a desabrochar ansiosamente su pantalón, expuso el aparato que se mantuvo escondido hasta ahora bajo sus prendas, el alargado y duro pene del más alto al ser liberado cayó sobre la tentadora línea que marcaba las dos partes carnosas de sus glúteos, en un movimiento abrió sus nalgas y frotando entre ambas este empezó con unas leves embestidas antes de penetrarlo, en ese momento fue cuando Hiroto pudo sentir la lujuria del pelirubio, la tentación, el desespero y el placer moverse ansiosamente sobre su trasero.

El que se reposaba sobre la ventana solo podía hacer eso, recostarse y esperar el terrible dolor que estaba por padecer en unos segundos, aunque quizás no sería tan malo, el también estaba duro y no pudo complacerse el mismo por temer perder el equilibrio si de repente movía cualquier músculo, respirando hondo solo seguía con el sentido de la percepción los actos de este hombre que ahora agarraba sus glúteos y los separaba forzosamente para ver bien el lugar que sería profanado por su miembro- **Ah…relájate por favor, te haré sentir bien...-** no sabría explicar como de pronto estaba tan excitado o de un momento a otro se volvió en un experto en el sexo entre chicos, solo tenía en mente el provocar el mayor placer en el pelianaranjado, con eso en mente fue como de a poco y con ayuda de la mano en su miembro este fue introduciéndolo lentamente por el ano dilatado de Hiroto quien solo golpeaba sus manos en el vidrio, el cual rezaba para que no se rompiera por sus descuidados movimientos**\- Mnh…entró muy rápido, ah Hiroto que calido es aquí…de verdad solo…eres increíble…- **del que estaba halagando solo recibía gemidos que difícilmente podía distinguir si eran por dolor o porque realmente le gustaba esta sensación, no había forma de saberlo y tampoco se molestó en preguntar, pues el calor que comprimía a su pene duro lo estaba dejando en blanco.

Sin controlarse sus caderas empezaron a moverse dentro de Hiroto, quien bajó la cabeza y presionó más sus rodillas reposadas en el colchón para mantenerse firme ante las repentinas y dolorosas embestidas.

**-¡Ah! ¡No...NO! ¡Es…muy, pronto!**

**-Gomenasai… realmente no puedo…mnh…ir más lento…**

**-¡Iso…Isogai! ¡Isogai! ¡Ah haa ah!**

El rubio se fue obligado a sostener las caderas de este y atraerlas en su contra para profundizar más esa sensación ardiente que pasaba dentro de Hiroto.

Esto era increíble…y pensar que un hombre le otorgaba tal placer, bueno en realidad se trataba de ESTE hombre, dudaba que otro le hiciera sentir de la misma forma, es más, no podía ni imaginarse el estar viendo a otros seres, solo existía un Hiroto…y era suyo totalmente.

El ambiente no era el perfecto para decir que estaban haciendo el amor pero justo en ese momento donde ambos cuerpos estaban conectados y moviéndose sincronizadamente podía dejarse en claro que estas dos personas crearon el preciado momento que unos amantes hacían con tanta soltura y simpleza.

Hiroto gemía el nombre de Isogai las veces que su garganta se le permitió, las embestidas dentro de el eran una muerte, estaba seguro que aquel liquido que sentía que se derramaba por sus muslos era la sangre proveniente de la fisura que aun no estaba curada completamente, se la paso estos días cuidándose, empezando una dieta para que la hora del baño no lo matase, se untó crema a montón… ¿Y para que? Este estúpido rubio se la abrió en unos segundos, y el dolor era tan inaguantable, si le dejaba seguir era porque la voz de ese hombre de verdad se oía feliz, a estos limites ya cruzados aun seguía diciendo su nombre con tanta pasión que cualquier desgarramiento valía la pena, pero esto estaba teniendo fin, pues sus piernas manchadas en sangre seca estaban por derrumbarse**\- No...no puedo Isogai san...para…ah…-**este no escuchaba nada más que el excitante sonido que hacía el choque de ambos cuerpos cuando este introducía más a dentro su hombría.

No queriendo perder la postura, enderezó el cuerpo de Hiroto, llevó el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo, la espalda del pelianaranjado contra su pecho, y sus manos ahora posarse sobre sus muslos, de esa forma Isogai se convirtió en su apoyo, otra pared que lo aplastaba además de la ventana**\- Mnh...Hiroto…Hi...Hiro...- **las embestidas de esa forma siguieron una y otra vez, rápidas, constantes y también aplastantes, el de cabellos naranjas a pesar de no poder tocarse a si mismo, los movimientos de Isogai y la presión que ejercía sobre él hacían que su miembro hacían que este se frotara contra la ventaba, era bastante placentero y no por nada ya estaba derramando un podo de liquido blanco que se impregnaba en el vidrio trasparente.

Todo estaba aparte, no existía nada más que el placer de ambos cuerpos en pleno y exótico movimiento, el acosador ya no estaba en su mente, tampoco el dolor, solo quería llegar a sentir esa emoción y escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cada vez con mas intensidad**\- Is...Isogai...me...me vengo ¡Ah!..¡Mo...Motto! ¡*Motto!- **la voz suplicante de Hiroto hizo que este lo cogiera de las caderas para poder llevar esas embestidas a otro nivel, el también estaba por acabar, lo sentía, y la idea de hacerlo justo al mismo tiempo que el otro le llenó de una tonta y agradable alegría.

Cuando el movimiento de caderas cesó ambos miembros expulsaron su semilla sobre diferentes partes, Isogai no contuvo el deseo y terminó corriéndose dentro de él, llenando todos los alrededores de su estirado y ahora pegajoso recto, Hiroto en cambio el solo embarró el vidrió trasparente y la mitad de su abdomen, había quedado sin voz al final ,pues utilizó toda la que le quedaba para exclamar el nombre de su hombre salvador, del cual se estaba enamorando y no diría nada, con sus últimos esfuerzos este se despegó del vidrió y recostándose sobre el pecho ajeno volteó la mirada para encontrarse con esa expresión acalorada y agitada**-Isogai…-** rodeando la cabeza de este con su brazo derecho lo obligó a cortar distancias entre ellos y así superponer sus labios en un corto pero apasionado beso de lengua, esta vez Hiroto lideró aquella acción dejando al rubio con la boca semiabierta a la cual exploró con todo el interés que podía tener.

Finalmente lo que esperaba ocurrió, la perdida de sangre no era buena y menos cuando se mezclaba con las energías quemadas durante el sexo, el cuerpo del pelianaranjado fue deslizándose hasta caer inconciente en la cama, por su puesto Isogai fue quien atrapó el cuerpo ajeno y lo recostó sobre la cama, frunciendo un poco el ceño comenzaba a notar porque en un momento este sintió más fácil moverse dentro de él, su ano bañado en semen estaba cubierto también por un hilo rojo de sangre que seguía alargándose hasta mezclarse con las manchas rojas que salían de las cortadas que provoco.

Y recordando las cortadas este volteó hacia el suelo viendo el arma con la cual las hizo, removiéndose de la cama y abrochando nuevamente su pantalón este la levantó del suelo y fijando la vista hacia la ventaba se encontró con algo interesante, alguien bajaba con rapidez de las escaleras metálicas del apartamento de al lado, ahí vio la oportunidad perfecta que estaba esperando**-¡Es él!-** abotonando su camisa y limpiando la navaja con su manga este se dispuso a salir rápidamente del cuarto, pero antes acercándose al que dormía profundamente besó su frente y susurró en su oído**\- Me vengaré por ti Hiroto…lo haré sufrir con mis manos por ti…- **sin más sus piernas se movieron a pesar de estar medio dormidas, salió del apartamento y saltó las escaleras para alcanzar al cobarde desgraciado al cual perdió la vista.

Estaba agitado y nervioso, no quería perderle la pista, de verdad deseaba agarrarle por el cuello y cortárselo hasta que este termine inconciente en el cuello, muerto o no, eso le podría importar menos, sus pasos fueron a la posible dirección en donde pudo haber ido, todo se veía oscuro y la luna parecía que fue cubierta por los edificios que estaba en frente del departamento de Hiroto, pero eso no le impidió seguir con la búsqueda la cual se había terminado pues un golpe sobre su cabeza hizo que se desorientara y cayera de rodillas al suelo, a pesar de estar aturdido sus oídos funcionaban bien y percibieron el sonido de pasos acercarse nuevamente a él, así que este volteando su cuerpo hacia la derecha logró evitar el terrible golpe que hubiera sufrido su espalda.

La persona que lo atacaba se veía algo extraña, su sonrisa era muy perturbador, pero esa sonrisa era lo que le permitió reconocer, era la persona que buscaba, la que deseaba clavare una estaca en la cara y verlo sangrar.

**-Al fin das la cara desgraciado…**

**-Me gusto mucho lo que hicieron por mi, creo que ya tuve mucha por hoy pero si quieres seguir no tengo ningún problema ¡Venga!**

En sus manos mostró el arma con los que estaba amenazándolos, una perfecto Dragunov, la cual estaba por utilizarla como una bate de béisbol sobre su cabeza, eso si no hacía algo antes, así que sacando la navaja de un filo este se puso en una posición de defensa, viendo que aquel sujeto se acercó a gran velocidad hacia él se preparó para recibir el arma con sus ambas manos, era fuerte pero el más astuto, de forma veloz llevó su cuerpo al suelo donde estiró su pierna y la utilizó para golpear los tobillos ajenos, una vez que el viejo verde cayó al suelo este soltó el fusil al cual pateó lejos para asegurar su existencia, volteando a ver al hombre que se había reventado la cabeza contra la acera aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre este y empuñar el arma cortante para darle finalmente lo que este hombre se merecía-Debería cortártela y hacer que te la comas…- la hoja del filo se posicionó sobre el cuello del hombre castaño que solamente veía al que estaba arriba de él, quizás era lo normal implorar por su vida, llorar angustiosamente para que no lo matase pero este tipo era lo contrario a eso, es más se notaba la alegría en sus ojos, la excitación de sentir el filo sobre la piel, se veía la asquerosa y molesta sonrisa que le hacía ganas de cortarle la boca**-Que te parece tan gracioso….**

**-Ere solo un novato…mi vida es esto, causar dolor, placer, realizar juegos que terminan con mis victimas, ustedes tuvieron suerte**

Sin que lo pudiera prevenir la muñeca de Isogai fue atrapada por la mano de este tipo con fuerza sobrehumana, y cuando quiso reaccionar el rubio ya era lanzado al suelo con brusquedad, su mano dejo libre el instrumento filoso que al final quedó en manos del acosador**\- Es muy tierno querer vengarte por aquel lindo niño pero primero asegúrate de tener la fuerza necesaria – **el arma cortante se deslizaba sobre el pecho de Isogai, intento levantarse pero una de sus piernas era aplastada sin piedad contra el sólido piso de la calle, para su diversión fue descosiendo con la punta de la navaja uno por uno los botones de la camisa del rubio, así dejando a la vista su piel pura y que le hizo desear cortar**\- Fuiste tan ingenuo al salir…debiste quedarte en la casita idiota… - **Isogai volvió a intentar liberarse pero ahora su brazo fue adormecido por un codazo del que seguía divirtiéndose rozando el filo sobre su piel sin perforarla, estaba conteniéndose solo para seguir viendo el desesperar en sus ojos grises brillantes, esa noche si que fue muy extravagante y la mejor parte es que la tenía grabada, como una forma de recuerdo que se almacenaría junto con los otros que tenía, solo faltaba terminar con esto para seguir con su vida feliz**-Salúdame a la muerte cuando venga a juntar tus partes…- **elevando su brazo este apuntó con la vista la parte donde acabaría con la vida de Isogai, una apuñalada justo en su corazón, algo muy típico y normal pero no podía perder tanto tiempo, dejando relucir su maniática sonrisa se despidió del rubio que solo miraba lo que estaba por aterrizar sobre su pecho.

Su fin… ¿Había llegado?...pensó que si, cerrando sus ojos se resignó pero el ruido estruendoso de un disparo hizo que este los volviera a abrir solo para ver como el hombre pesado sobre el caí a su costado sosteniendo dolorosamente su brazo sangrante.

**¡OIGAN! ¡POLICIA! **

**-….Al fin… mierda creí que moriría…**

**-Siento la tardanza…- **se acercaba un hombre de ojos color ámbar que le extendía una mano mientras el resto de sus hombres se encargaban de esposar e inmovilizar al delincuente que reía descontroladamente mientras su brazo perdía más sangre**\- Ese tipo resultó ser el famoso Takeru…le ha seguido el rastro a Hiroto desde hace mucho, las razones la descubriremos durante el interrogatorio ¿Necesita que los asistamos a un hospital?- **su mano fue aceptada con gusto y mientras el rubio volvía a ponerse en pie miraba de reojo al hombre que era metido a la patrulla.

**-Solo hazle sufrir, dale lo que se merece…estaremos bien- **sonrió con tranquilidad mientras el detective extendía su mano nuevamente para despedirse de Isogai, este aceptó el apretón de manos y tan pronto sus manos se soltaron cada uno fue a su dirección, el detective Iwakuro se adentró a su vehículo el cual siguió a la patrulla que se dirigía a la estación de policía, en cuanto a Isogai subía lentamente las escaleras del apartamento viendo de lejos como los vehículos conduces rojas y azules iban alejándose del lugar**\- Ah….ya acabo…ahora..Hiroto…-** sin saber que le esperaba este se quedó a su lado el resto de la noche, cuidó adecuadamente de él, limpió y vendo sus heridas y esperó pacientemente a su lado hasta que este despertara.

* * *

Todo volvió a ser "normal" de nuevo, las luces de la calle otra vez relumbraban el Adamsite que pasaba por su mejor momento, muchas parejas vinieron al lugar a disfrutar de la conmemorativa fecha.

Si al final llegó el hermoso día de los enamorados, San Valentine, noche de romanticismo, cena con velas perfumadas, adolescentes entregando sus chocolates a sus hombres , corazones por todas partes y la alegría desbordando en todos lados y sobre todo en el bar donde estaba en persona el querido y amado Cupido que se movía de un lado a otro repartiendo dulces con forma de corazones, exponiendo la " felicidad " de estar en presencia de tan preciados y amables clientes, y lastima que no se estaba permitido tocar al personal pues la mitad de los adultos y jóvenes que estaban en el bar le echaban un ojo a las pequeñas nalguitas que se movían de un lado a otro y que podían apreciarse por el boxer blanco con estampados de corazones en la parte superior de la prenda, el portador de estas una vez que hizo su aparición en la apertura se fue deslizando con sigilo hacia los vestuarios de los empleados donde podría su ropa normalmente pero el cabeza de girasol fue descubierto por unos ojos grises que lo miraban desde la barra-

**-Mi querido Cupido ¿Ya nos dejas? Nos sentiremos muy solitos sin tu presencia ¡Es el día del amor! Ven para acá y dame cariño-** sin discutirle al portador de esas vergonzosas palabras el ayudante Kai fue caminando hasta donde estaba el quien había confeccionado el disfraz de Cupido y se acomodó en uno de los taburetes**-He he vamos Kai chan sonríe ¡Te ves tan adorable!**

**-Hiroto sama…realmente…usted se atrevió a hacer esto sin mi consentimiento…**

**-No me dijiste nada así que tomé tu silencio como la emoción impactante de ser el angelito del amor he he.**

El pequeño bajaba la cabeza luciendo su cabellera negra que ahora paso a ser un rubio brillante, realmente no creyó que esto le iba a pasar, de un momento a otro este terminó en la casa de Hiroto quien lo atormentó por horas en las cuales le hizo de todo, teñirle el cabello, hacer que se probase mas de una docena de boxers blancos, y lo peor fue cuando le quiso poner las alas para ver si eran del mismo tamaño, luego las miles de foto que le sacó una vez terminado el trabajo de confeccionar el disfraz, no le parecía justo, todos los meseros lucían una camisa rosada con un delantal rojo y pantalón de vestir negro, él era el único que estaba siendo el ridículo frente a los clientes los cuales no despegaban la vista de él.

Dios si su novio se enteraba de eso iba a perder el trasero y literalmente hablando, pero a pesar de eso estaba feliz el que el bar volviera a estar abierto al publico, pues le sorprendió mucho cuando recibió la noticia de que hubo un robo en este y la policía debía cerrarlo para investigar a profundidad el caso, por suerte a los pocos días recibió un llamado de su Jefe pidiéndole que comunicara a todos los empleados que las actividades del bar eran finalmente reanudadas.

Eso le hizo recordar que deseaba preguntarle a Hiroto como es que no le informó de tal evento pero sus labios fueron callados por los ajenos, este anonadado experimento como un volcán hacía erupción pues su cara se torno rojo lava y sus oídos soplaban grandes cantidades de humo, alejando al pelianaranjado de él cayó al suelo donde aun permanecía más rojo que un tomate maduro

**-PE...PE PE PE…¡PERO QUE ACABA DE HACER!**

**-¡Es que lucias tan lindo! He he no se lo digas a tu novio a nos irá mal a los dos-** sus labios le dedicaron un pequeño beso que se deslizó en los aires hasta aterrizar en las mejillas ruborizadas del pequeño que estando en el suelo solo podía tratar de asimilar lo que le acaba de pasar, oficialmente descartaba la idea de que su jefe era un hombre honorable y generoso ¡Era una aprovechado y perverso!

Se levantó del suelo y fue corriendo al baño, mientras este se iba sus alitas se movían acorde a sus paso, pero enseguida desaparecieron cuando este cerró la puerta al cruzarla.

Quizás se pasó, era lo que se cuestionaba quien sonreía con tranquilidad mientras veía el fruto de su arduo trabajo, las decoraciones estaban perfectas, mucho rosadito y corazones para su gusto pero a los clientes les encantaba ver eso, mientras ellos estaban conformes no había de que preocuparse, lástima que esta noche no podía estar cierta persona de ojos azules, como una estrella fugaz su sonrisa desapareció, pues el recuerdo de esa extraña noche volvió a cegarlo, había hecho el amor de forma forzosa con quien pensaba convivir solo unos días como agradecimiento, sin embargo todo salió de cabeza, un acosador los amenazó con una arma cuyo nombre ya no recordaba, le obligó al rubio cortarle la piel y finalmente…sus cuerpos fueron sucumbidos al placer y la pasión, luego de que lo hicieron despertó al otro día totalmente confundido, primero se halló a el mismo con una camisa puesta, las sabanas de su cama estaban cambiadas y a su lado…a su lado estaba descansado un pelirubio que lo abrazaba como si no hubiese mañana, enredando sus brazos en su cintura y con su rostro tan cerca del suyo, al principio quiso golpearlo…pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso sus labios se acercaron y soplaron con tranquilidad la boca ajena, eso hizo que Isogai despertara y le sonriera al verlo con los ojos abiertos.

Recordaba que este le dijo que el acosador fue capturado por la policía apenas cayó rendido y que no había nada de que preocuparse, sus piernas seguían sin poder moverse, no solo por las cortadas, sino por el "ejercicio" que ambas fueron sometidas, entonces como el paso de la tormenta llega la calma ese día ambos no se movieron de su sitio, sin decirse nada se mantuvieron juntos, abrazados sin la intención de separar sus cuerpos, se la pasaron contando historias de su infancia, acontecimientos que hicieron sacar más de una lagrima al pelianaranjado pues había sido queeste rubio tenía historias muy interesantes que contar y además en cada una de ellas siempre había un toque humorístico.

Todo era perfecto hasta que llegó el momento de decirse adiós, Isogai debía partir para tomar el tren y Hiroto debía irse para la estación de policía donde debía firmar unos papeles y hace unas declaraciones, el rubio insistió en acompañarlo pero el de ojos grises soltó el comentario de que ya era bastante el dolor de trasero que le dejó, sin darse cuenta en ese instante tocó el tema del cual no habían hablado y quedó sin ser conversado pues ambos se despidieron y no volvieron a verse desde entonces.

Eso paso ya hace unas cuantas semanas, habían intercambiado números pero era contadas las veces que este le contestaba…quizás se arrepintió de lo que hicieron y no lo culpaba…de verdad era demasiado para un extraño hetero el tener que soportar lo que Isogai vivió con él.

**-Es una lastima…**

**-¡Oi! Hiroto tienes un paquete, esta mañana lo dejaron frente a la puerta del bar…**

**-¿Un paquete?**

Cuestionó a uno de los meseros que le acercaba una pequeña caja, la dirección era de Tokio pero no había ningún nombre, ni una señal de quien podría haber sido, quizás era su familia, no estaban lo suficientemente mal para enviarle algo de vez en cuando, con un cuchillo rompió la envoltura adhesiva y rompió el cartón solo para encontrarse con otro pequeña cajita pero esta estaba envuelta en papel de regalo, incluso tenía un moño**\- No es mi cumpleaños, que será…¿Eh?...¿Un chocolate? Debe ser una broma…ha también hay una nota…-** dejando de lado el chocolate cuya marca desconocía se puso a leer con tranquilidad las palabras de esa pequeña carta.

Cuando empezó a leer las palabras de esa nota sus pequeños ojos grises se fueron como dos grandes estrellas brillantes que continuaron leyendo hasta el final de la carta, su mano para evitar hacer un ruido vergonzoso cubrió su boca firmemente, estaba tan sorprendido…feliz…y emocionado, quizás hasta las lagrimas que guardaba desde hace rato estaban por salir a la luz, aun así trató de guardarlas para no lucir de esa forma frente a los clientes.

Pronto llegó para su compañía el pequeño Kai que había sumergido su rostro reiteradas veces en el lavado para calmar el rubor de su cara, volviendo a cuestionar a su Jefe este esperaba una respuesta lógica a lo que hizo momentos atrás pero no obtuvo respuesta, era completamente ignorado, cruzándose de brazos vio con firmeza a su Jefe pero se sorprendió cuando descubrió el rostro sonriente y sonrojado del pelianaranjado, una expresión tan…luminosa, pero no como las que solía mostrarle a él o a los clientes….esta era muy diferente.

**-¿Hiroto sama?¿Que pasa?**

**-Kai… ¡Kai te quedas a cargo!**

**-¡¿EH?! ¿Como que estoy a cargo? ¡ESPERE DONDE VA!**

Intentó detenerlo pero Hiroto había salido corriendo del lugar con una pequeña caja en manos, le extrañaba esta actitud de Hiroto pero no era momento para preocuparse por ese de cabellos naranjas, pues estaba en ese tonto disfraz de Cupido…solo con los clientes…sin Hiroto, entendiendo la situación peligrosa en la que estaba este volteó tétricamente la mirada para encontrarse con ojos de lobos posarse sobre él**-Wu…Wuaah… ¡No se acerquen! ¡HIROTO SAMA VUELVAAA!**

El mencionado ya estaba lejos del lugar, salió a toda prisa sin su abrigo, terminaría agarrando un resfriado, la nariz se le pondría roja, pero su cuerpo ya estando recuperado de todas las atrocidades pasadas se había fortalecido a tal punto de que un simple resfriado no iba a derribarlo con facilidad, además estaba apresurado en llegar a su nuevo destino.

Esa noche no sería tan mala después de todo, al fin y al cabo el amor quizás estaba tocando a su puerta y el debía ir corriendo para abrirla y así recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, después de tanto dolor soportado y la soledad bañada en lagrimas había una pequeña esperanza a la cual aferrarse, y así esta vez …únicamente esta vez daría el paso de abrir sus sentimientos con el anhelo de que estos llegasen a la persona correcta.

Daría oportunidad al amor que se había alejado tantos años de su existencia.

Nada por perder y sin el temor a nuevas heridas este continuó con su correr perdiéndose de esa forma en el camino luminoso de la hermosa ciudad de Nagoya, sin olvidar las palabras de esa carta preparaba a su corazón para la siguiente batalla.

_"Me dijiste que no te gustaba recibir chocolate en este día, preferías algo que te recordase a la persona que te gusta ¿No es así? Pues que mejor tener a esa persona ahora mismo para ti._

_Mas abajo está la dirección en el hotel en el que estoy registrado, te estaré esperando._

_Pd:** Koishiteru**_

_Isogai Taichirou"_


End file.
